pregnancy
by kimyung
Summary: Aku s-sedang h-hamil dengan usia kandungan yang masih sangat muda. Mengertilah tuan. Tuan, kumohon jangan adukan masalah ini pada manager Park. Kumohon belas kasihanilah aku dan anakku ini tuan./Kyumin/GS/Republish/
1. Chapter 1

Pregnancy

Rated : T

KyuMin

Genre : Romance

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE THIS YOU CAN GO AWAY

THANK YOU :)

ONE

TWO

AND THREE

Jam waker yang ada diatas meja nakas berdering dengan sangat kencang. Mengganggu kenyamanan pendengaran seorang yang masih meringkuk didalam selimut. Cahaya di balik tirai telah tinggi hingga dapat menyinari kamar ini. wanita itu mengeluarkan sedikit tangannya untuk menggapai-gapai benda lakna tersebut. Mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat.

AAAARRRRGGGGG

Teriakan wanita itu memenuhi seantero kamar apartemen itu hingga dapat terdengar dari luar kamar dengan nuansa pink. Seseorang dari balik pintu meneriakinya balik. "Jika kerjamu hanya tidur sampai siang, akan kupastikan besok kau akan menjadi pengemis diluar sana Sungmin."

"Sungjin bodoh! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku! Aku terlambat dan hari ini Bos tertinggi akan datang kekantor untuk melakukan inspeksi! AAARRGGG."

Tawaan dari seberang pintu terdengar. Urat-urat kepala Sungmin seakan ingin meledak karena menahan amarah. Ini masih pagi dan anak itu telah membuatnya naik darah. "kau saja yang tidur seperti mayat. Hingga teriakanku kau hiraukan saja. Ya sudah, apa peduliku."

"sialan kau Sungjin. Tunggu saja uang kau tidak akan mendapatkan uang jajan bila sampai gajiku dipotong karena kau."

Dengan segera sungmin masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi ala kadarnya. Mengganti piyamannya dengan setelan kantor dan mengikat rambutnya sembarangan. Tidak lupa, menggunakan parfum untuk menyamarkan baunya yang belum mandi.

Saat melewati dapur. Sungmin dapat melihat adiknya sedang sarapan roti panggang dengan selai kacang dan segelas susu diatas meja. Hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. "mana untukku?"

Sungjin mengakat bahunya tidak peduli. "salahmu sendiri bangun terlambat. Jadi aku hanya membuat sarapan untuk diriku sendiri. Eh, Sungmin cepat sana. Jarum pendek sudah hampir menunjuk angka delapan." Pria itu menunjuk jam dengan dagunya. Sekali lagi ia harus menahan rasa laparnya untuk kali ini. 'tunggu saja pembalasanku nanti tikus bodoh!"

.

.

Kesialan lagi datang kepadanya. Rencanya, ia ingin memperbaiki riasannya saat berada diatas kerata. Tetapi, karena penuh jadi Sungmin harus bisa menjaga keseimbangannya di atas heel tinggnya dengan tangan yang penuh tas dan telapak tangan yang sedang merias wajah. Sungguh malang nasibnya.

Perasaan Sungmin juga tidak enak saat beberapa orang pria melihatnya dengan tatapan lapar. Sungmin tahu, sinyal tatapan itu. Sangat menjijikan, jadi sungmin memilih pindah ke dalam rest room. Sekalian untuk membenahkan pakaian dan riasannya yang amburadul. Jangan sampai Manager Park menghina lagi riasannya.

.

.

Seakan tidak dapat lagi terhitung berapa banyak kata-kata yang telah keluar dari Manager Park ini. ceramah yang panjang sekali. Setiap hari mendengarkan ocehannya membuat telinga Sungmin seakan kebas. Wanita paruh baya itu memang selalu berusaha mencari kesalahan sekecil apapun dari Sungmin. Walaupun warna pakaian Sungmin salah, maka wanita ini pasti akan mencemohnya lagi dan lagi hingga kepuasan batinnya terpenuhi.

"lagi dan lagi Sungmin. ini sudah keberapa kalinya kau terlambat? Kali ini apa alasanmu? Eoh?" ucap manager park dengan nada yang sangat sinis.

"janji, janji, dan janji terus! Tapi kelakuanku hari demi hari makin keterlaluan. Jika sudah bosan bekerja disini cepat katakana. Aku selalu menunggu surat pengunduran dirimu." Sungmin masih bungkam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu kali ini kesalannya. Tapi, setidaknya berikanlah sedikit saja kata-kata positif yang dapat membangun semangatnya untuk bekerja. Yang ada hanya kebalikannya saja.

"Eh sungmin. Masih banyak orang yang ingin ada ditempatmu sekarang. Tapi, kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai mainan saja, memangnya hidup didunia semudah mencabut rumput?" hembusan napas berat tertangkap dipendengaran Sungmin. ia tahu, sudah waktu memarahinya sudah habis. Dapatkah hatinya merasa lega sekarang?

"kembali keruanganmu sekarang. Kalau kau melakukan sekasalahan lagi. jangan harap ada toleransi lagi. mengerti?"

"Ya, manager. Saya mengerti. Dan maaf, untuk keterlambatan saya." Membungkukkan badan sedalam mungkin kemudian berbalik tetapi wanita itu memanggilnya lagi. Ada apa lagi?

Langkah Sungmin berhaluan dari tujuan awal. Ia disuruh masuk kedalam ruangan Manager Park untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Gawat! Sungmin mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang dilakukannya kemarin, apakah sebuah kesalah lagi? argg Otak Bodoh! Kenapa disaat ini kau tidak ingin jalan….

.

'

.

.

Suasana didalam ruangan ini terasa lebih mencekam dibandingkan saat berada di luar tadi. Setidaknya masih banyak orang disana. Tidak seperti sekarang hanya berdua dengan Manager Park. Kalau Sungmin boleh jujur Manager Park mengelurkan aura negative disekujur tubuhnya.

"Dengar, kemarin tuan Kim dari SK Group marah besar pada perusahaan. Kemarin perusahaan mengutusmu untuk melihat cara kerja dari panel surya itu. Tuan Kim mengatakan kau meninggalkannya sendirian menunggumu hingga berjam-jam dibawah panel surya yang panas dan matahari yang terik hingga kulitnya terbakar dan kau tidak datang menampakkan batang hidungmu disana. Kemana saja kau? Ha?" baru kali ini Sungmin mendengar wanita ini berteriak dan memarahinya. Manager Park marah besar karena ulahnya lagi-lagi. Oh Tuhan, sampai kapan ini akan berakhir…

Ia ingat kemarin. Teman-teman mengajaknya untuk berpesta minum bersama dan pagi harinya Sungmin mengalami hangover hebat hingga harus kedokter dan meminum obat. Hingga ia lupa untuk member tahu Sekertaris Manager Park untuk mencari penggantinya. Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Baru saat ini ia menyadari kebodohan terbasarnya. Dan ini adalah akhirnya.

"sadar tidak Sungmin. kau melakukan itu sama artinya kau membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan perlahan. Dan sekarang adalah puncaknya." Ucap wanita itu final. Oh, jangan sekarang. Ia belum menyiapkan diri untuk pengunduran dirinya. Jangan, Tuhan kali ini kumahon jerit Sungmin dalam hati.

"maaf…" lirinya.

"apa katamu? Maaf? Tidak segampang itu Sungmin-ssi. Perusahaan harus mengeluarkan biaya ganti rugi akibat ulahmu, Sungmin. Kau tahu, biaya yang dia minta untuk ganti rugi? 10 juta Won! Kau dengar, SEPULUH JUTA! Dan itu semua KARENA ULAHMU!"

"a-apa? S-sepuluh berapa?"

"SEPULUH JUTA!"

Seumur hidup baru kali ini Sungmin ingin sekali menangis. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat agar tidak terdengar. Rasanya Sungmin telah keilangan muka. Wajah wanita itu memerah karena menahan amarah. "Tapi, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk membayar kembali pada perusahaan. Sebagai gantinya, kau tidak akan mendapatkan gajimu untuk tiga bulan."

mata Sungmin terbelalak. "APA? Kenapa begitu!"

Bagaimana bisa Manager Park dengan teganya mengambil gajinya untuk ganti rugi pengobatan klien tanpa membicarakannya terlebih dahulu. Uang itu sangat penting untuk kelangsungan hidupnya dan adiknya yang masih kuliah. Ia juga harus membayar tagihan air, listrik, sewa apartemen, telepon dan uang kuliah Sungjin? Memang Sungmin sadar betul kali ini adalah kesalahnnya sepenuhnya., tapi Manager Park sungguh tidak adil.

"mudah saja, kau yang memulai dan akibatnya berimbas kembali padamu. Tapi, tenang saja kau masih tetap bekerja disini tapi dalam masa percobaan. Ini adalah peringatan terakhir untukmu. Jika kau melakukan kesalahan dan menyianyikan kesempatan terakhirmu maka….

Jemari wanita itu seolah merajami sendiri lehernya yang berlipat. 'Glup!' Sungmin berjanji kali ini ia akan bersungguh-sungguh melakukan kewajibannya. Yaa, mulai sekarang Sungmin akan bertekat. SEMANGAT!

.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman music yang sangat memekakkan telinga menyapa pendengarannya. Diruangan gelap ini hanya lampu warna-warnilah yang menjadi penerangan utamanya. Sorak-sorai bergemuruh dan puluhan orang bergoyang sesuka hati hiatas lantai dengan seorang DJ yang menjadi pimpinannya.

Aroma minuman alcohol dan bau rokok tercium khas disini. Kali ini Sungmin diutus langsung oleh Manager Park untuk menemui klien. Tetapi, tempat laknat semua itu berawal kembali ia masuki kembali. Aroma tempat ini membuat Sungmin mual dan kepalanya terasa pening berat. Tetapi, demi kelangsungan hidupnya yang berharga dan kulkas tetap terus terisi.

Pria bernama Lee Soo Man itu terus bercerita tentang produk yang sedang dipasarkannya. Sungmin hanya mendengarkannya sedikit dikarenakan ruangan itu sangat bising. Kepala sungmin merespon dengan anggukan kepalanya kecil mengartikannya mengerti. Tahukah, suara pria paruh baya itu seperti suara semut ditengah keramaian pasar.

"hmm tuan bagaimana kalau sebaiknya anda mencoba minuman ini dulu. Suara anda sedikit serak karena terlalu memaksakan mengeluarkan suara yang besar. Hahaha." Sebuah gelas berisikan cairan bening itu Sungmin berikan pada Soo Man. Dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh pria itu.

"tidak baik jika hanya aku saja yang minum. Kau juga harus mencobanya. Oke!" gelas yang satunya lagi ia sodorkan pada Sungmin tetapi Soo Man terus saja memaksa Sungmin hingga dengan enggan ia menerimannya.

Dari aromanya saja Sungmin tahu minuman ini kadar alkoholkan cukup tinggi. Sungmin menyernyitkan alisnya saat menghirup aroma alcohol itu. Keadaan yang memaksanya, Sungmin meneguk minuman itu pelan-pelan. Awalnya biasa saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hingga saat…

HOEEKK

Cairan itu tumpah menimpa celana Soo Man. Wajah pria itu menampakkan ketidak percayaan yang baru saja terjadi. "SUNGMIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"BODOH! KAU TAHU INI ADALAH RANCANGAN DARI PERANCANG DARI ITALI DAN KAU MEMUNTAKANNYA DENGAN SEENAKMU! KAU GILA!"

Hinaan, makin, sumpah serapa dan kata-kata kasar telah terlontak untuk Sungmin. wajahnya merah padam. Tidak berani melihat wajah marah Soo Man. Dari sudut matanya, orang-orang berdiri untuk mencari tahu keributan yang terjadi.

"mianhaeyo Sajangnim. S-saya… s-saya…" Sungmin tidak tahu harus melanjutkan kata-kataya untuk membela diri. Riwayatnya akan tamat hari ini.

"saya apa hah? Kau ingin mengatakan apa? Kau hamil dan itu sebabnya kau muntah begitu?"

Tunggu dulu, otaknya sedang mengolah kata-kata pria itu. Berpikir berpikir otak lamban. Ya, Sungmin puny ide gila yang akan membunuhnya.

"kau tuli? Katakana sesuatu atau aku akan menghubungi manager Park sekarang dan mengetakan akan membatalkan kerja sama dan itu semua karena kau dan menyuruhnya memecat karyawan tidak becus bekerja sekerti kau" pria itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celanan. Ini alarem bertanda gawat!

"T-tidak… J-jangan…" lirih Sungmin. ia tahu ini akan sia-sia. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba?

"jangan apa eoh? Berani memerintahku?" ucap pria itu sinis. Untung saja dua orang berbadan kekar membubarkan orang-orang mengerubuni meja kami. "ya."

"apa katamu?" Soo Man seakan naik pitam. Mendengar jawaban Sungmin ingin rasanya pria itu member Sungmin sekarang juga. Pria itu mendekali Sungmin.

"tuan benar. Aku s-sedang h-hamil dengan usia kandungan yang masih sangat muda. Mengertilah tuan. Tuan, kumohon jangan adukan masalah ini pada manager Park. Komohon belas kasihanilah aku dengan anakku ini tuan. Kumohon~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

03 April 2013

Penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Silahkan review. Kelanjutan FF ini tergantung dari review yang kalian semua berikan.

Gomawoyo neee

Lady prim

Kissue :*


	2. Chapter 2

Pregnancy

Rated : T

KyuMin

Romance&Drama

GS

Lady prim

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE THIS YOU CAN GO AWAY

THANK YOU :)

ONE

TWO

AND THREE

2

Sungmin tetap menghajar wajahnya dengan bantal. Setelah inseden semalam, Sungmin seakan tidak ada muka untuk datang ke perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Dalam pikirannya, semua orang pasti akan mencemohnya, memandanya dengan sinis dan memojokkannya hingga Sungmin mengundurkan diri dengan sendirinya. Tapi, Sungmin kembali memikirkan kelangsungan hidupnya lagi.

Dalam bayangannya, setelah diusir dari perusahaan ia akan menjadi pengangguran. Uang tabungan miliknya habis dan tidak ada sisa untuk membiayai kuliah Sungjin hingga mereka berdua menjadi pengagguran yang malang. Ditendang dari apartemen yang disewanya karena uang mereka habis terpakai untuk membayar tagihan listrik dan air. Dan mereka berdua berakhir didaerah pertokoan yang ramai dengan telapak tangan menghadap kelangit. Mengharapkan belas kasihan orang-orang yang memandangnya kasihan.

TIIIDDDAAKKK

Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi apa bila Sungmin melanjutkan kembali kebohongan yang dikarangnya dari awal. Berpura-pura hamil untuk mendapatkan simpati dari Manager Park. Mungkin, didalam hati Manager Park memang penuh dengan duri kebencian untuk Sungmin, tapi setidaknya ada sedikit celah untuk rasa belas kasihan. Apakah Sungmin akan mampu bertahan ditempat itu karena belas kasihan?

Itu ide yang gila. Tidak hilangkan pikiran itu.

Alasan yang lebih sangat masuk akal bila orang-orang tidak mempercayai kebohongannya adalah semua orang tahu kalau Sungmin adalah lajang yang sangat tahan dengan predikat yang disandangnya. Apakah orang-orang akan percaya bila ia lebih memilih menjadi orang tua tunggal dengan menyuntikkan sperma unggul yang bisa didapatkan di bank sperma. Tapi, hal semacam itu masih sangat tabuh dinegara ini dan kemungkin besar semua orang akan memandangnya dengan pandangan jijik. Jadi, haruskan Sungmin menyalahkan Soo Man karena memancingnya terlebih dahulu atau menyalahkan otak udangnya yang tidak berguna ini?

Ugh

Otaknya terasa dongkol. Sungmin butuh hiburan. otaknya sedang menimbang-nimbang. Apakah kebohongan ini mesti berlanjut atau mengatakan yang sesungguhnya yang dapat mempertaruhkan pekerjaannya. Tuhan berilah pencerahan pada hambamu ini.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah nama tiba-tiba melintas begitu saja dalam otaknya. sudah saat menyebarkan kebohongannya untuk membuat semua orang percaya padanya. Sangat sadar, pasti awalnya akan mendapatkan kecaman tapi apa peduli Sungmin yang dibutuhkannya saat ini hanyalah pekerjaan agar hidupnya dikota sebesar Seoul ini dapat bertahan.

Jemarinya menekan speed dial yang digunakan untuk menandai nomor special itu. sahabatnya—Lee Hyukjae—mempunyai selera humor yang tinggi.

'yeoboseo'

"oh, Hyukkie-ya. Kau dimana sekarang?"

"kau tahu pukul ahh… berpaahhh… hmm Hae pelan-pelan." Erangan diseberang sana terdengar mencurigakan tapi apa peduli Sungmin.

"halo, kau baik-baik saja kan Hyukkie-ya?"

Suara diseberang sana terdengar seperti deru napas yang memburu dan erangan-erangan. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Oh tidak!

"yaa aku baik-b-baik saja Minnie-ya. Ada perlu apa?"

Raut wajah Sungmin berubah sendu seketika. "ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan berdua denganmu. Ini sangat penting. Dan ini mengakut hidup dan karier ku kedepannya Hyukkie-ah. Hiks hiks."

"aahh… Hmmm baiklah bagaimana kau besok saja kita bicaranya? Ini sudah malam dan aku butuh istirahat. Kalau besok kita bicaranya kujamin waktu bicara kita akan lebih panjang. Oke?"

"tidak Hyukkie-ya. Aku ingin malam ini. kumohon, untuk kali ini saja. Korbankan sedikit waktu istirahatmu sebentar untukku. Ne? aku jamin tidak sampai 20 menit. Ne. kumohon. Kumohon." Suaranya dibuat sememelas mungkin. Hembusan napas beras terdengar dari ujung sana. "diam aku jawab sebagai 'iya'. Sepuluh menit lagi aku akan sampai disana. Bye."

.

.

.

.

"sungmin, waktumu sudah hampir habis tapi kau tetap saja diam. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan?" Eunhyuk sedikit kesal dengan sikap diam Sungmin. bukannya tadi anak ini sangat memaksa ingin kesini. Tapi kenapa anak ini hanya diam saja.

Selama perjalanannya hingga duduk disofa ini. Sungmin terus saja menyusun kata-kata terbaik yang dapat membuat wanita didepannya ini yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara kandung. Namun, Sungmin merasa sangat bersalah melihat wajah wanita yang selalu ada untuknya itu.

"jadi, sekarang dapat aku simpulkan bahwa kau datang tengah malam kesini dengan cuaca angin yang kencang diluar hanya untuk menumpang duduk begitu?" pikiran Sungmin masih belum focus pada ucapan Eunhyuk. "Sungmin sayang, besok kita. Kau dan ak—"

"hamil."

"APA? Siapa maksudmu hamil?"

Tiba-tiba air mata sungmin menggenang dipelupuk mata hingga menggenanginya. Eunhyuk memandanginya tidak percaya. "K-kau… Kau Hamil?"

"t-tidak… bukan bukan begitu Hyukkie-ya."

"apa maksudmu dengan 'bukan begitu' Lee Sungmin. Tolong kau jelaskan padaku." Baru kali ini Eunhyuk berteriak sekeras ini padanya dan lebih-lebih lagi ini karena kemarahannya yang membuncah luar biasa. Jeda sejenak, "Aku hamil dan sekarang aku hancur." Kebohongan terus berlanjut.

'Terima kasih atas mulutku yang penuh dosa ini Tuhan. Aku berjanji setelah masalah ini terselesaikan aku akan melakukan mengakuan dosa.'

"ya Tuhan Lee Sungmin. adik kecilku yang manis. Kau menghancurkan sendiri masa depanmu dengan janin yang tumbuh di perutmu itu. Siapa yang menghamilimu Eoh? Katakana padaku." Euhyuk hanya sekali menarik napas dan mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan penuh kemarahan. Sungmin tidak menyangka responnya akan seperti ini. Dalam pikirannya Eunhyuk hanya akan menasihati dan member masukan agar tetap tegar. Tetapi, ini tidak semudah itu. sepertinya ini akan menjadi masalah yang semakin runyam.

"Apakah orang itu tampan? Atau kaya raya? HINGGA KAU MENJUAL HARGA DIRIMU SENDIRI SAMPAI MEMBAWA PULANG KABAR BODOH SEPERTI INI! Apa nanti kata orang tuamu di desa bila tahu kelakuan anak perempuan mereka satu-satunya mencoreng nama besar keluarga!"

Wajah Sungmin seperti tembok rata sekarang. Tidak tahu mau disimpan dimana sekarang wajahnya. Makian dan hinaan yang didapatkan dari Eunhyuk makin menghujam hati, jantung dan perasaannya didukung oleh suasana mencekam di apartemen tersebut. Dalam hati, Sungmin hanya mampu melantunkan doa-doa pengampunan dosa. Ia tidak ingin semakin membebankan Eunhyuk bila saja ia tidak melakukan kebohongannya itu. Buktinya, Lee Soo Man itu tidak jadi menghubungi Manager Park untuk memberitahu soal inseden tadi. Tentu saja, orang itu pasti tidak akan tega membuat calon bayi—bohongan—itu merasakan kerasnya hidup dijalanan. Setidaknya Soo Man masih punya hati nurani dan juga—bodoh—karena mau saja percaya tentang karangan Sungmin.

"Katakan dengan jujur. Siapa laki-laki itu Sungmin. aku akan memaksanya untuk menihakimu dan akan membunuhnya bila ia berani lari kabur karena tidak ingin tanggung jawab atas janin itu."

Sebentar lagi Sungmin akan memerankan drama ini lebih lama lagi dan akan menerima hukuman selama-lamanya dineraka nanti. Korban pertama Soo Man, selanjutnya Eunhyuk dan suaminya setelah ini siapa lagi? "u-unni tidak usah khawatir. Pria itu akan bertanggung jawab. Akan kupastikan bulan ini ia akan datang untuk membawa lamarannya."

"kau… tidak sedang berbodong kan? Aku harap ini bukan akal-akalanmu saja agar dapat membiarkan pria itu kabur kan. Awas saja kau."

Plak plak plak

"ya, u-unni appoyo. Yak." Sungmin terus mendapatkan bogem dikepalannya. Walaupun tidak keras tapi cukup membuat pandangannya pusing. "Chagiya, tenangkan dirimu. Kau bisa membunuh Sungmin kalau kau memukulinya terus." Seakan tidak cukup Eunhyuk terus mengirimkan sinar memarikan kearah Sungmin.

Kali ini Donghae—suami Eunhyuk yang bicara. "Sungmin-ah, kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk membedakan yang mana baik dan buruk untuk dirimu. Memikirkan secara matang dulu segala tindakanmu. Memang segala keputusan ada ditanganmu, tapi bila keputusanmu itu dapat merugikanmu kami tidak segan-segan memarahimu habis-habis. Kau tahu, semua orang pasti akan memandangimu dengan sebelah mata jika tahu kau hamil diluar nikah. Kami disini sudah menganggapmu sebagai adik kecil kami. Jangan kecewakan kami karena ulahmu."

.

.

.

.

(KyuMin)

Ditengah malam begini semua orang enggan untuk keluar rumah. Angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan helaian rambut Sungmin. ia mengacak rambutnya. Frustasi dan stress melandanya. Gila saja, Sungmin tidak mungkin mencari orang yang jelas-jelas tidak ada. Siapa laki-laki itu? haruskah menyuruh Sungjin untuk menyamar jadi laki-laki yang berperan sebagai pelaku? Itu sangat beresiko.

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kepalanya suka sekali terasa pening? Apakah ini tanda-tanda orang yang sebentar lagi akan mengalami kegilaan? Apakah ini efek dari hantaman Eunhyuk tadi? Ternyata kekuatan wanita itu mampu membuatnya geger otak ringan.

Srak Srak Srak

Tunggu dulu, ada orang selain dirinya di tempat ini. Oh, tidak! Ketakutannya selama ini akan menjadi kenyataan. Perasaan khawatir mulai menjalar hingga keubun-ubunnya. Apakah orang itu pemabuk yang tersesat, atau berandalan yang sering mengganggu remaja disekitar sini. Sungmin ingat beberapa hari lalu membaca berita tentang pemerkosaan di Koran. Keahlian bela dirinya sangat payah. Ketakutan Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi saat….

AARRRGGGGGG / AAARRGG…..TIDAK KUMOHON JANGAN SAKITI AKU!

Sungmin berusaha berteriak sekencang mungkin dengan mata yang tertutup. Kenapa tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Hanya pundaknya disentuh tapi kenapa berteriak sekencang itu?

.

.

.

.

Mobil sport mewah membelah gelapnya malam. Tujuannya entah kemana. Beberapa jam lalu Umma tercintanya mengatakan ia akan segera dijodohkan dengan sahabat ummanya itu. menurut cerita ummanya wanita itu baik, pintar, ramah dan pandai memasak. Benarkah? Tapi, Kyuhyun tahu siapa wanita yang akan dijodohkan dengannya itu. Seohyun. Teman sekolahnya dulu yang sangat tergila-gila padanya. Tapi, kenapa harus mereka dipertemukan lagi? sudah cukup dirinya merasakan yang namanya trauma batin yang mendalam. Berlebihan?

Laju mobilnya tetap stabil dengan arah entah akan berakhir dimana. Saat mobilnya melintas didepan sebuah taman yang beberapa hari lalu dikunjunginya bersama dengan keponakannya. Hatinya merasa tertarik untuk mengunjungi tempat itu dimalam seperti ini dan suasananya sangat berbeda pada saat siang.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya sembarangan ia berjalan menyusuri pepohonan itu. Dibalik pohon besar itu terdapat suguhan indah. Taman ini memang mempunyai danau buatan yang indah.

Manic matanya melihat sesosok perempuan duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Hanya rembulan yang menjadi penerangan. Posisi wanita itu membelakangi Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi horror. Bulu roma Kyuhyun meremang, tetapi ada rasa penasaran yang menggerogotinya. 'Astaga, apa itu hantu sungguhan? Tapi kenapa tubuhnya tidak tembus cahaya? Aku harus memastikannya sendiri. Tunggu, tapi bagaimana jika wanita itu hantu penjaga danau ini?'

'umma ternyata mendoakanku bertemu dengan hantu perempuan agar menerima perjodohan bodoh itu.'

Rasa penasaran Kyuhyun semakin memuncak. Perlahan ia mendekati sosok itu. Saat tidak melihat punggung itu menegang, kyuhyun semakin yakin jika sosok itu manusia sungguhan. Saat disentuhnya punggung itu tiba-tiba sosok itu berteriak kencang. Tentu saja Kyuhyun ikut berteriak karena keterkagetannya.

Ternyata betul. Sosok itu manusia sungguhan. Dengan wajah yang putih dan bibir pink yang menggoda. Sejenak Kyuhyun terpaku untuk menikmati wajah cantik yang terpejam itu. hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi hanyalannya. "kau… bukan orang jahat kan?"

Kyuhyun jadi cengoh dengan pertanyaan terlampaui polos itu. tidak lihatkah wanita itu dengan penampilannya itu? kenapa bisa orang itu menyimpulkan dia orang seperti itu? "apa?"

"kau bukan berandalan yang suka mengganggu wanita kan?" wanita itu berkata dengan nada yang bergetar. Apa dia takut padanya? Memangnya seseram itukah wajahnya? "eh kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja aku bukan orang jahat. Kau ini apa-apaan sih."

Jeda sesaat hingga Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya. "adik kecil kenapa pergi ketempat seperti ini ditengah malam? Kau tidak takut apa dinganggu lalu diculik apa?

Dapat dilihat raut wajah perempuan itu mengeras. "adik kecil? namaku Sungmin dan aku sudah bekerja. Memangnya matamu rabun ya ahjussi."

"ya, ahjussi? Kau kita umurku berapa eoh? 27. Kau tahu itu usia yang terlampau muda untuk businessman sukses sepertiku." Ucap penuh kesombongan. Sifatnya mulai menyombongkan diri kembali. Ugh.

Sungmin berdecih. 'sombong sekali orang ini'. tiba-tiba ide jahil menghampirinya. "eoh? Benarkah aku kira usiamu sudah 40 tahunan."

"ya, apa maksudmu berkata begitu anak kecil."

"tidak ada maksud apa-apa kok." Kyuhyun kehilangan mood segera berbalik tetapi tangannya ditahan. Matanya tertuju pada tangan itu dan menatap manic pemiliknya. "kau mau kemana?"

"kemana lagi. tentu saja pulang. Untuk apa berlama-lama ditempat seseram ini ditengah malam." Langkah Kyuhyun semakin jauh dan sungmin hanya diam dibangku taman ini dengan melihat punggung kyuhyun tenggelam dikegelapan.

Auuuu

Lolongan anjing membuat sungmin merinding dengan cepat ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu kemudian mencari kyuhyun. Sungmin baru sadar jalan yang dilewatinya tadi sangat gelap. Dari mana datangnya keberanian sungmin hingga dapat masuk kedalam temoat gelap ini?

"Tunggu aku." Cukup sulit mengejar langkah lebar lelaki itu. mengingat tinggu sungmin hanya sedagunya saja. "apa lagi?" jawabnya malas.

"kau tega meninggalkan wanita sepertiku sendirian disini?" cicitnya pelan. Pandangan meremehkan Kyuhyun layangkan pada Sungmin "kenapa tidak. Memangnya kau siapa?"

"kau sungguh tega ya. Membiarkan wanita sepertiku sendirian ditempat ini. bagaimana jika dijalan pulang aku ketemu dengan berandalan kemudian aku dibunuh. Kau mau aku ngentayangi seumur hidup eoh?"

"itu salahmu sendiri kenapa pergi ketempat ini tengah malam." Sungmin juga heran kenapa dapat sampai ditempat yang baru didatanginya kali ini. "sudahlah. Aku mau pulang." Sungmin mengekori kyuhyun hingga kedepan pintu mobilnya yang baru ditutup itu. Dengan tidak peduli Sungmin turus meminta Kyuhyun mengantarnya pulang tapi lelaki itu terus mengacuhkannya. Hingga pergi hilang ditikungan Sungmin terus memandangi kepergian mobil itu. bodoh! Untuk apa memandangi mobil itu dengan wajah ingin dikasihani seperti ini Sungmin! tentu saja orang itu tidak mungkin mau merepotkan diri untuk mengantar orang yang baru saja dikenalnya seperti Sungmin.

Kemudian, Sungmin melangkah keluar melewati gerbang taman dan mencoba menunggu bus yang tentu saja sudah tidak ada di tengah malam seperti sekarang. Mencoba peruntungannya. Bisa saja kan sebuah taxi melewati daerah ini. ya, mungkin saja.

Sedangkan dimobil, Kyuhyun terus saja dilanda kekalutan. Dalam hati ia mengkhawatirkan wanita yang bahkan namanya saja ia tidak tahu. Bagaimana jika sesuatu benar-benar terjadi pada wanita gigi kelinci itu? pasti Kyuhyun tidak dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan kendali nalurinya, Kyuhyun memutar balik kemudianya menuju suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

Kepala Sungmin tidak henti menengok kiri dan kanan. Berharap bus atau pun taxi ditengah malam seperti sekarang ini. Ponselnya sudah mati beberapa puluh menit lalu. Sungmin hanya pasrah sekarang. Udara di halte bus ini sungguh menggigit kulitnya. Mantel yang digunakannya seakan tidak berguna. Sejenak Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menelungkupkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya yang ditekuk diatas bangku.

TIN TIN

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Dari tempatnya ia dapat melihat sesosok lelaki tampan keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Alisnya bertaut. 'siapa lelaki itu? apakah ia malaikat penolongku? Jika ia aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Tuhan.' Sejenak Sungmin terpesona akan wajah tampan lelaki itu.

"ingin sampai kapan kau disitu nona?" ia tahu suara baritone itu. bukankah dia…

Oh ternyata dia orang tidak berperikemanusian itu. dalam hati Sungmin berdecih tapi ada perasaan senang. Sungmin mengangkat dagunya angkuh dan memperbaiki duduknya menjadi tegap. "mau apa kau datang lagi? mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tsk. Mana mungkin. Kita saja baru bertemu satu jam lalu."

"ck. Bilang saja kalau kau khawatir padaku apa sih susahnya." Ucap Sungmin penuh percaya diri.

"percaya diri sekali. Aku punya urusan penting mendadak makanya lewat sini lagi." jawab Kyuhyun membela diri.

"oh begitu rupanya." Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "tapi kenapa repot-repot menepi? Bukannya kau punya 'urusan penting mendadak' tuan?"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Kenapa malah dia yang tidak dapat menjawab? Berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaan tersebut lalu Kyuhyun bersuara kembali, "kau perlu tumpangan kan?"

Dalam hati Sungmin berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun karena rela menawarkannya secara langsung tumpangan tanpa harus mengemis dulu. "bukannya kau punya 'urusan penting mendadak'?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan matanya pada jam tangannya lalu mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "tidak usah khawatir. Urusannya tidak terlalu penting kok. Jadi, kau mau atau tidak?"

Mata Sungmin menyipit, "kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu kan tuan?"

"kau mau atau tidak sih? Kau tidak aku pergi sekarang." Karena kesal ia masuk kembali kedalam mobil lalu menyalakan mobil. Pintu belakang terbuka. Ternyata Sungmin telah mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman. Kyuhyun melototinya. "sedang apa kau disana?"

"bukannya tadi kau memberiku tumpangan?" ucap Sungmin dengan polosnya. "ya memang, tapi aku tidak mau jadi sopirmu. Sekarang pindah."

Sungmin berpindah mengambil tempat disamping kemudia. Tapi, kemana pria itu? saat Sungmin duduk, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghilang. Namun, saat pintu disampingnya terbuka ia dapat melihat sosok tegap itu. "apa lagi?"

"kau yang menyetir." Dagunya menunjuk tempat kemudia yang kosong. Sungmin menatap pria itu tidak percaya. "apa? Aku? Menyetir? Tapi aku tidak bisa…"

"aku tidak peduli. Sekarang keluar." Tubuh Sungmin ditarik lalu didorong. Seolah tidak peduli dengan wajah kesal Sungmin, Kyuhyun telah duduk tenang dengan seatbelt yang telah melekat pada tubuhnya. Dengan terpaksa Sungmin masuk lalu duduk dibelakang setir. "aku sudah lama tidak menyetir. Terakhir kali appaku mengejarkan aku menyetir saat sekolah tingkat akhir lalu. Dan sekarang aku sudah tidak tahu."

Kyuhyun tidak peduli. "bagaimana jika aku menabrak?"

"jangan mengatakan yang membuat perasaan takut. Mobil ini takkan menabrak jika kau menjalankannya dengan hati-hati nona. Cepat jalankan. Aku mengantuk."

"kau tidak takut kau aku membawa lari mobilmu lalu membuangmu ditengah jalan tol?"

"tidak takut sama sekali."

Ternyata pertolongan yang didapatkannya dari lelaki ini tidak gratis rupanya. Kalau tahu hari ini akan terjadi maka Sungmin minta pada Donghae untuk mengajarinya mengemudi. Ingatannya akan cara mengemudi sudah ia lupa. Sudah sangat lama dari terakhir kali membawa benda macam ini.

.

.

.

Sedikit demi sedikit Sungmin mencoba mengumpulkan ingatannya tentang cara mengemudia. Mobil ini menggunakan system automatic. Awalnya mudah-mudah saja. Saat dijalan lurus. Tapi saat berbelok Sungmin lupa membanting setir mobil hingga akhirnya mobil itu terus melaju kearah depan. Sungmin yang panic langsung berusaha menginjak rem tapi saat menyadari yang diinjaknya itu adalah gas. Mobil terus melaju kencang. Hingga menabrak pembatas jalan. Mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup karena mencoba tidur terbelalak saat melihat keadaan mobilnya yang mebrak pembatas jalan hingga penutup depannya terbuka dan mengeluarkan kepulan asap putih yang banyak.

'aku menyesal karena telah menyuruhnya menyetir'

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan takut-takut dengan pelipis penuh dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras. Raut wajah itu mengeras. "ya, apa yang kau lakukan."

Cengiran Sungmin muncul. "tadikan aku sudah bilang tidak tahu. Tapi kau tetap memaksa jadinya yaa begini."

"YAAA. Kau harus tanggung jawab."

Dan inilah awal dari segalanya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.TBC

Maaf bila ff ini makin gaje. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kecawa kalian.

Aku berusaha sebaiknya.

Ini masih permulaan. Tapi, sepertinya Ff ini sepertinya akan panjang seperti sinetron Indonesia

Jika sudah tidak ada yang berminat dengan ff ini, saya bisa menghapus ff ini dan mencoba mencari pencerahan yang baru. Maklumlah masih belajar. Keahlian dibidang seni loncat menuju sastra.

Keinginanku hanyalah untuk menyalurkan imajinasi yang ada pada otakku yang biasa-biasa

Terima kasih untuk chingu yang udah review ngelike dan ngefav

Kemungkinan sih nggak bisa update kilat untuk chapter depan

Tapi aku usahain deh selama kalian member review lebih banyak dari chapter kemarin.

Review = lanjut

04 April 2013

Lady Prim

Kissue :*


	3. Chapter 3

Pregnancy

.

Rated : T

.

KyuMin

.

Romance&Drama

.

GS

.

.

.

Lady prim

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE THIS YOU CAN GO AWAY

THANK YOU :)

.

.

.

.

.

ONE

.

TWO

.

AND THREE

.

.

.

.

.

~PART 3~

Bagus sekali. Kurang dari 24 jam, kesialan kembali saja melanda Sungmin kembali tanpa henti. Astaga, apakah dampak dari kebohongan yang dibuatnya itu mendapatkan kutukan dari Tuhan cepat ini? 'Tuhan maafkan aku…' lirih Sungmin dalam hati. Apakah dari semua kesialannya hari ini akan mendapatkan hikma dari semua itu?

Tubuh Sungmin jongkok dengan memeluk erat lutuhnya. Lelaki pemilik mobil itu masih terus berbicara dengan petugas derek yang akan membawa mobil malang korban Sungmin. Saat melihat pria itu berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah berwibawanya dibawah lampu jalan. Sekarang ia tahu bahwa pria menyebalkan itu ternyata sangat-sangat-sangat tampan. "ayo pergi dari sini. Kita pergi kekantor polisi untuk melanjutkan masalah ini."

Jantung Sungmin mencelos keluar. Polisi? Tapi, ini murni kesalahan pria itu karena memintanya untuk mengendarai mobilnya walaupun Sungmin telah memberitahu orang itu kalau ia tidak pandai mengendarai mobil. Ugghh…. Bagaimana hidup Sungjin jika dirinya dijebloskan kedalam penjara kalau saja polisi itu percaya perkataan Kyuhyun?

"kau serius? Tapi ini salahmu juga. Kau memaksaku untuk bawa mobil itu." ucap Sungmin membela diri.

Bahu Kyuhyun terangkat tidak peduli. "terserah kau kalau begitu. Ternyata kau ingin tinggal ditempat ini hingga pagi rupanya. Sudahlah kalau begitu." Tubuh itu berbalik lalu menjauhi Sungmin. Langkah Kyuhyun telah membawanya hingga tempat mobil derek itu berada. Dua orang pria berseragam itu telah membereskan peralatan dan masuk kedalam mobil. "permisi tuan-tuan. Saya boleh menumpang kan hingga apartemen saya. Tengah malam begini tidak ada taxi lewat jalan ini dan baterai ponselku telah habis."

Kedua pria itu saling memang. "tentu saja. Tapi biaya derek mobilnya akan bertambah. Tidak keberatan?" Dengan yakin Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "kalau begitu ayo."

Mereka bertiga masuk kedalam mobil. Pria dengan tubuh tambun duduk ditengah dan Kyuhyun dekat dengan jendela. Dari tempatnya dapat ia lihat Sungmin masih ditempatnya berdiri seperti patung. "itu pacarmu kan? Kenapa tidak ikut dengan kita?"

Merasa pertanyaan itu untuknya Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya. "tidak, aku… tidak kenal dia." Sifat tegaan Kyuhyun keluar. "benarkah? Tapi, kulihat tadi kau bicara dengannya." Ucap si pria tambun. Dalam hati Kyuhyun merasa kasian juga. Tadi, ia ingin sekali menghajar Sungmin saat tahu wanita itu menabrakkan mobilnya. Bukan apanya, ia menyuruh Sungmin menyetir. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja merasa pening mengingat ucapan Ummanya beberapa jam lalu. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil itu.

"hey, Nona Sungmin. Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" teriak Kyuhyun. Barulah saat itu manic mereka berdua bertemu. Dapat dilihatnya tangan Sungmin mengusap bawah matanya. 'dia menangis?' tubuh kurus wanita bermata kelinci itu berlari kearahnya. "A-aku ikut." Suaranya serak, seperti orang yang habis menangis.

"hey, kau menangis?" Kyuhyun berusaha mendongakkan kepala wanita itu. Kepala itu hanya menggeleng. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun tidak suka melihat seorang wanita menangis walaupun itu hanya setetes air mata. "aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah khawatirkan aku. Ayo."

"ck. Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu bocah."

.

.

.

Saat mobil itu sudah berhenti tepat didepan apartemen Sungmin. Kyuhyun terun terlebih dahulu diikuti Sungmin dibelakangnya. Dalam hati, Sungmin sangat bersyukur karena Kyuhyun tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah mobilnya itu. tapi…

"Sungmin-ssi. Tunggu dulu." baru saja Sungmin berjalan beberapa langkah untuk masuk kedalam. "ya? Ada apa Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" ucap Kyuhyun ragu. "eh? Untuk apa?"

"ck kau sudah lupa ya. Kau harus ganti rugi atas mobilku itu. Bemper dan lampu depannyanya harus diganti. Tidak mungkin kan aku membiarkanmu kabur begitu saja?"

'Ugh, baru saja senang. Tapi dia kembali mengambil kesenanganku.'

Sebuah pena disodorkan Kyuhyun. Dilihat dari penanya saja, Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun pasti orang kaya. Bagaimana dengan mobilnya? Oh, Sungmin baru memerhatikan. Ternyata mobil itu adalah keluaran terbaru dengan harga selangit. 'Pantas saja menabrak aku kan tidak nyaman dengan barang semahal. Tenang Sungmin, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi pengangguran dengan hutang terbanyak di Korea.'

Dengan pasrah, Sungmin menuliskan nomor ponselnya pada telapak tangan yang Kyuhyun sodorkan. Dapat dirasakannya telapak tangan pria ini begitu halus. Debar jantungnya tidak dapat terkontrol. Ada apa ini? Dengan harapan anginnya Sungmin ingin sekali, Kyuhyun tidak meminta banyak untuk ganti rugi itu. Toh, Kyuhyun kan orang kaya. "Eoh, Sekalian juga unit apartemenmu." Sungmin curiga, jangan-jangan lelaki itu akan merampok ditempatnya besok malam.

"yeap, bagus. Oke, karena sudah. Baiklah, Sungmin-ssi jangan takut aku tidak akan meminta yang banyak kok." Ucap Kyuhyun. Hembusan napas lega baru saja Sungmin hembuskan. "tapi… ini akan menyulitkanmu." Lanjutnya.

"huh? Apa? Menyulitkanku? Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin baru sadar, pria ini senang sekali mengucapkan kata-kata yang sulit dicerna olehnya. "Heum." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala.

"lihat saja besok. Ingat, kau akan mendapatkan kejutan pukul—" jeda sejenak saat mata coklat itu beralit pada jam tangannya. "tepat pukul 9. Oke?"

Kening Sungmin mengerut tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya dengan tepat pukul Sembilan? Memangnya ada apa? Mata bulat itu melihat Kyuhyun berlari sambil melambaikan tangan dengan tubuh tetap berlari. Mobil derek itu mulai jalan hingga hilang dipersimpangan jalan. Lelaki itu sangat sulit dimengerti. 'ngomong-ngomong pukul berapa sekarang?'

Dapat dilihatnya, bintang-bintang telah tidak ada mengerangi langit. Tapi, mentari belum nampak. Untung saja ini hari Minggu. Itu artinya Sungmin bisa tidur sepuas-puasnya hingga siang hari. Kedua tangannya direnggangkan. Kemudia masuk ke gedung apartemennya.

.

.

.

Saat masuk kedalam apartemannya, gelap gulita menyambutnya. Sumber penerangan hanya berasal dari cahaya dibalik tirai pintu kaca balkon. Tas dan mantelnya dibuang kesembarang tempat. Sepatu Sungjin tidak ada ditempat. Pasti anak itu menginap lagi dirumah temannya.

Karena rasa haus menggerogoti tenggorokannya, Sungmin masuk ke dapur untuk mencari kesegaran dari air es. Masalah haus Sungmin telah teratasi setelah meneguk dua gelas penuh. Pintu kulkas sebelahnya dibuka. Saat menyadari banyak sekali kotak makanan didalamnya dengan tutup berbagai warna, Sungmin berjongkok kemudian mengambil beberapa kotak lalu membawanya ke meja makan.

Dibukannya penutup dari tempat itu. Tempat pertama berisikan kimhi lobak merah, selanjutnya bimbab isi ayam dan cumi-cumi, dan terakhir ikan asap. Aroma harum bercampur dengan suhu dingin menyapa penciumannya. Tiba-tiba saja krystal bening Sungmin mengalir dari sudut matanya. Tidak tahu kenapa air matanya mengalir tanpa sebab. Ada sebuah note kecil yang nempel diatas meja.

'Minnie-ya, aku membuatkanmu makanan ini sebagai permintaan maafku. Kuharap kau melupakan kejadian tadi. Mulai sekarang aku dan Donghae akan menjagamu lebih baik lagi. Karena kami harus menjaga keponakan kecil kami. Aku sangat menyayangimu Minnie-ya. Jangan kecewakan kami lagi dengan kelakuaanmu ya. Kami mencintaimu Lee Sungmin—Lee HaeHyuk.'

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja perasaan bersalah Sungmin makin menjadi-jadi saja. Membohongi Eunhyuk hingga membuat wanita itu merasa bersalah hingga repot-repot membuatkannya makanan sebagai permintaan maaf. 'mianhae Hyukkie, Donghae-ya..'

Tangisan Sungmin akhirnya pecah. Setelah kejadian pasca menabrakkan mobil itu, perasaan Sungmin tidak tahu kenapa menjadi sangat sensitive hingga dengan mudahnya air matanya mengalir. Pertama saat pengakuan hamilnya, kedua saat setelah menabrakkan mobil, dan ketiga saat ini. Ia berhenti setelah kelelahan menangis hingga paginya Sungmin tidur diatas meja dengan kepala yang tetap menelungkup diatas meja.

.

.

.

.

(KYUMIN)

TING TONG…

TING TONG TING TONG satu menit setelahnya

Kesal! UGH!

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG berkali-kali tapi sang pemilik unit ini tidak juga kunjung membukanya.

Kemarin ia telah memastikan betul Sungmin masuk kedalam apartemennya. Dan nomor apartemen ini juga sudah benar seperti yang Sungmin tulis kemarin. Masa iya pagi-pagi begini, wanita itu sudah pergi lagi mengingat hari ini hari minggu dan baru pagi pukul 4 ia dan Sungmin kembali tempat masing-masing. Beberapa kali juga, ia mencoba mengdial ponsel wanita bermata bulat itu tapi tetap saja suara operator yang menjawab diseberang sana.

Saat kembali menekan bel, terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam apartemen itu. Apa yang terjadi didalam sana? Kyuhyun mencoba menempelkan telinganya untuk mencoba mencuri dengar apa yang dapat didengarnya. Suara erangan kesakitan. Itu pasti Sungmin. Oh, gawat! Jangan sampai terjadi suatu hal padanya. "Sungmin… Sungmin."

.

.

Sungmin sedang berada dalam berangkas yang penuh dengan harta karun. Uang bertebaran, emas-emas bertumpukan, berlian, perhiasan indah dan banyak sekali benda berbahan Kristal disini. Rasanya sekarang Sungmin menjadi seorang Millioner yang pendadak mendapat banjiran uang. Tubuhnya ia bawa untuk bermain-main diatas tumpukan lembaran uang nominal satu juga won. Menerbang-nerbangkan layaknya hujan yang turun dari langit. Ia juga menatap kagum benda-benda berbahan Kristal itu. Sangat mengkilap dan terlihat begitu indahnya hingga Sungmin sendiri takut menyentuhnya.

"AKU KAYA RAYA." Teriaknya girang.

Matanya tertarik pada sebuah gelas wine bening terbuat dari Kristal. Wow, sangat indah. Saat mencoba melihatnnya lebih dekat, dapat dilihat pantulan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu cantik dengan dress nyaman nan indah membalut tubuhnya. Sungmin harap ini adalah kenanyataan. Kalau boleh, ia ingin mengajak orang tuannya sekarang untuk melihat betapa banyak uang miliknya sekarang. Dengan uang sebanyak ini ia dapat mengganti mobil yang ia rusaki itu dengan memberinya dua hingga lima unit sekaligus. Uangnya tidak akan ada habis-habisnya.

TING TONG!

Kepalanya menoleh kekiri dan kekanan mencari asal suara itu. Memangnya suara apa itu dan dari mana asal sumbernya? Bunyi aneh itu semakin lama sekalin kencang hingga Sungmin menutup telingannya dengan kuat. Suara ini menusuk gendang telinganya begitu kuat hingga ia terjatuh dan akhirnya terbangun dengan mendapati dirinya terbaring dilantai dapur apartemennya. 'ARRRRGGGG'

Perlahan Sungmin bangun. Memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Bangkit dari jatuhnya dan sekarang dapat didengarnya suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya. Orang itu sudah mengganggu mimpi indahnya. 'SIAL. Padahal baru saja aku merasakan namanya jadi orang kaya.' Dengan langkah lebar dan amarah yang meluap. Sungmin melangkah ke pintu apartemennya. Orang itu harus bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya kekayaan Sungmin dalam seketika. Mulailah terus bermimpi Sungmin.

Saat membuka pintu dengan muka kesal dengan pakaian yang masih sama dengan yang digunakannya tengah malam tadi. Matanya membulat penuh saat melihat wajah pria sama yang membuatnya jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dikarenakan keterkagetannya, Sungmin reflex menutup kembali pintu itu lalu menyusap wajah kumalnya yang baru beberapa menit lalu terbangun. Lalu, kembali dibukannya saat melihat wajah tampan itu lagi. Berbeda jauh dengan keadaan dirinya sekarang. Pria itu tersenyum. "kau tidak menyuruh tamumu untuk masuk?" Sungmin hanya diam saja. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin untuk menggir dari pintu.

"apartemenmu sangat berantakan. Habis terkena badai yah?" ledek Kyuhyun. "hei, kau mendengarkanku?"

Sungmin menatap pria itu kaget. "yak, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat keluar. Kau pria dan aku wanita, apa kata tetanggaku jika melihat kau ada disini? Sudah sana pergi." Usir Sungmin dengan kasar setelah baru menyadari Kyuhyun telah masuk dan dengan seenaknya mengomentari keadaan apartemennya dengan sangat jujur.

"tidak sebelum kita bicara." Ucap Kyuhyun final.

"apa? Ingin bicara katamu? Aku bahkan belum menggosok gigiku sekarang. Kau mau berbicara dengan hidung tertutup?"

"hum benar juga katamu. Aku kan tidak suka orang bau mulut dan bau badan sepertimu. Sekarang, cepat masuk kamarmu lalu mandi. Aku akan menunggu disini, diruang tamumu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik tubuh Sungmin lalu mendorongnya pada pintu yang bertuliskan 'Sungmin Room' ck kekanakan. "tapi, pasti kau—"

"tidak, tidak. Percayakan padaku apartemenmu ini akan aman. Sudah cepat. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." akhirnya Sungmin masuk kedalam kamarnya yang telah dikunci dari dalam. 'wanita itu sangat takut padaku ternyata. Ck. Dia kira aku suka apa sama dia dengan tubuh tulang belulang seperti itu.'

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian santai. Sungmin berjalan keluar dengan menggosok rambutnya pada sebuah handuk kecil. Saat keluar, dapat dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang menonton berita pada tv. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Kenapa dengan orang ini? "hey… Kyuhyun-ssi. Tolongan jangan memandangiku dengan tatapan mesummu itu."

Orang itu masih tetap saja diam. "yak, jangan memandangiku seperti itu. bodoh." Tampaknya Kyuhyun tetap saja menikmati wajah Sungmin. Tulang keringnya ditendang Sungmin.

"Arrgggg, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun memegang kaki bekas tempat Sungmin menendang. "salahkan matamu itu tuan." Ucapnya cuek.

"Ekhmm… jadi mau bicara tentang apa?"

"tentang ganti rugi mobilku tentu saja." Ucap Kyuhyun santai tanpa beban. 'Apa?'

"tunggu dulu, kau menyuruhku ganti rugi untuk kesalahanmu? Tidak. Aku tidak mau." Sekuat tenaga Sungmin berusaha membantah bahwa itu bukan kesalahannya tapi kesalahan Kyuhyun.

"kau ingin menolak ganti rugi atau mendekam dipenjara dengan status yang akan melekat seumur hidup. Ini terserah padamu saja. Aku punya pengacara handal yang dapat membuatmu dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalama pen-ja-ra." Pada kata terakhir diberi pengekanan.

Baiklah, karena pernyataan kedua tidak ada keuntungannya sama sekali maka Sungmin memilih yang pertama. "baiklah aku akan ganti rugi. Berapa yang harus kubayar?" ucap Sungmin pasrah. Ya, pasrah akan dirinya sebentar lagi akan menjadi pengemis jalanan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius. Dapat Sungmin lihat dengan sangat jelas itu bukan senyuman tetapi seringai. "aku menawarkanmu sebuah penawaran yang menarik." Kemudian sebuah map biru disodorkan diatas meja yang membatasi mereka berdua. "apa itu?"

"aku ingin membuat sebuah kerja sama denganmu. Kerja sama yang sanga-sangat menguntungkan. Untukmu dan juga untukku." Mendengarnya, Sungmin jadi bersemangat. "benarkah? Sepertinya menarik. Boleh kubaca apa isinya?" ucap Sungmin cepat. Dibalas anggukan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memerhatikan raut wajah serius Sungmin. Ali situ menyernyit beberapa kali. "apa maksudnya dengan ini? kau ingin membuat kontrak denganku? Dalam semua ikatan pernikahan begitu?"

Dibalas anggukan mantap dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedang berpikir. Kontrak yang sangat menguntungkan katanya? Ohhhhh, otak Sungmin sedang berpikir keras. Bukankah ia sedang mencari juga seorang suami untuk jabang bayi—bohongan—nya kelak nantinya? Benar, kata Kyuhyun. Sangat-sangat mennguntungkan, dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun. Tapi, apakah Kyuhyun bersedia mengikuti jalan cerita dramanya ini?

"aku setuju dengan kontrak ini." Kyuhyun speechless. Semudah itukah? Apakah wanita ini terjerat dalam pesonanya hingga dengan mudahnya menerima kontrak ini? "tapi…" kali ini Kyuhyun yang menyernyikan alisnya bingung. "tapi, kenapa?"

"aku punya sebuah permintaan."

"huh? Apa itu katakanlah." Ucap kyuhyun enteng.

"aku ingin kau berakting menjadi suamiku…"

"haha tentu saja. Itu sudah sangat jelas tertulis dalam kontrak yang kau pegang itu Sungmin-ssi."

"tidak-tidak. Tapi berperan menjadi seorang lelaki yang akan menikahi kekasihnya karena hamil diluar nikah."

"huh? Hamil? Kenapa mesti hamil? Memangnya kau sedang hamil ya?" ada sedikit kekecewaan saat mengatakan hal ini. Dilihatnya Sungmin tidak menggunakan cincin atau semacam benda-benda untuk mengikat seseorang dalam sebuah hubungan. Benarkah wanita ini sedang hamil sungguhan dan mengorbankan dirinya untuk dijadikan tumbal?

"t-tidak, t-tidak. Mana mungkin aku hamil." ucap Sungmin dengan cepat. Bagaimana bisa lelaki ini mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ia sedang hamil sungguhan sekarang. "lantas, kenapa menyuruh berperan seperti itu?"

"itu karena…." Sungmin menceritakan awal kejadian tercetusnya ucapan laknat itu dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersyukur mengetahui Sungmin lajang seperti dirinya. Tapi…

"bagaimana? kau mau kan membantuku?" ucap Sungmin penuh pengharapan.

Kyuhyuntampak berpikir dengan jari memegang dagunya. "baiklah…"

Mata Sungmin melebar. Akhirnya, titik terang itu akhirnya muncul. "Tuhan, terima kasih banyak kau telah mengirimkanku seorang Cho Kyuhyun didunia ini." ucapnya sambil memeluk leher Kyuhyun yang masih duduk dengan tubuh kaku karena keterkagetannya atas pelukan Sungmin.

"ya, aku ini memang sosok jelmaan seorang malaikat." Ucapnya penuh kepercayaan diri yang begitu tinggi.

Sungmin melepas rengkuhannya pada leher Kyuhyun lalu menatap wajah yang begitu dekat dengannya itu. "ya, betul kau malaikat dalam kesialan yang terus melandaku. Sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku pada ummamu, Kyu."

CHUP!

Sungmin mengecup pipi kanan Kyuhyun sebagai rasa terima kasihnya. Yang mendapatkan kecupan itu hanya melogo memandangi wajah manis tersenyum Sungmin. Ia baru sadar sekarang. Wanita ini sungguh sangat manis saat tersenyum dan tertawa.

Meraka yang mereka dua perankan, kan segera dimulai. Mampukah mereka bertahan hingga akhir drama ini? Dan bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun dan Sungmin nantinya dalam drama ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

08 April 2013

.

Apakah makin gaje atau gimana nih? Hehe kemarin sok nggak bisa bikin padahal hari ini update 2 story. Huhu!

Oh ya, aku ngerasa seneng banget karena ff oneshoot kemarin mendapatkan respon yang cukup positif. Ak senang kalau kalian juga senang.

Sebagai permintaan maafku, bila ff ini mengecewakan aku akan memberikan sedikit bocoran untuk ff mungkin depan atu depannya lagi. Aku bakan ngedesign khusus untuk gaun ming. Tapi… akan terjadi bila mom ngebalikin ipad aku lebih cepat. So…

Butuh review nih… lebih banyak lagi. biar tambah semangat ngetiknya.

Kan review nggak ngeluarin uang kok.

Satu kata aja itu udah berarti untuk aku.

Aku udah berusaha update tiap hari kok reviewnya dikt amat sih. Hiks hiks hiks

Nggak minat? Buruan bilang sama aku…

Review = lanjut (minimal 20 deh) -_-

-20 = update ngaret. Oke?

.

.

.

Lady prim

.

.

Kissue

BIG THANKS TO :

(reviewer part 1-2)

Guest, Parkhyun (2x), Lia1010, liamaris12kyumin, nahanakyu, Cho Angel Kim, wonnie, Cho MinHyun KyuMin (2x), Neliel Minoru (2x), miinalee, guest, , sunnyunysunghyun, Liaa kyuminelf (2x), miss key, hanamiJOY137, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, yesung wife momo, guest, Serenade Juetania, guest, ChoKyunnie, ChoLee, Kyutemin9, wonnie (2x), wuhan (2x) farinny,,


	4. Chapter 4

Pregnancy

.

Rated : T+

.

KyuMin

.

Romance&Drama

.

GS

.

.

.

Lady prim

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE THIS YOU CAN GO AWAY

THANK YOU :)

.

.

.

.

.

ONE

.

TWO

.

AND THREE

.

.

.

.

.

~PART 4~

Setelah kunjungannya ke apartemen Sungmin. Masih dapat dirasakannya getaran dihati yang membuatnya terus gelisah. 'Ada yang aneh dengan kerja jantungku' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati dan memegang dadanya sebelah sedangkan sebelahnya lagi memegang kemudi. Entah kenapa rasanya bekas kecupan tadi masih terasa sangat-sangat nyata. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya berat.

Ngomong-ngomong soal perjanjian itu, Sungmin hanya ingin Kyuhyun berperan sebagai kekasihnya saat akan meminta lamaran pada sepupu dan juga sahabat Sungmin—Lee Hyukjae. Kata Sungmin, ia harus menerima setiap perkataan wanita itu tanpa member komentar sedikitpun. Jika itu terjadi pasti akan menjadi semakin runyam.

Ummanya lagi-lagi mengiriminya sebuah pesan yang berisi 'makan malam dengan keluarga Seohyun. Kau harus datang. Jika tidak, kau akan jadi bujang seumur hidupmu!' sebuah pesan yang sangat memaksa dan berkesan mengutuknya. Memang ummanya adalah orang tertega sedunia. Tidak sadarkah ia mewarisi sifat tegaan ibunya itu?

.

.

.

Karena hinaan Kyuhyun pada keadaan apartemennya yang seperti telah dilanda badai. Sungmin akhirnya membereskan, membersihkan hingga benar-benar terlihat bersih dan sangat-sangat rapi. Saat mendengar pintu apartemen terbuka, Sungmin melihat Sungjin masuk kedalam dengan langkah cuek. "nuna? Kau kenapa baru pulang?"

"eh? Harusnya pertanyaan itu kutanyakan padamu. Kenapa kau baru pulang?" ucap Sungmin penuh selidik. "dari apartemen Hyukkie nuna. Dia datang tengah malam, tapi kau pergi kerumah Hyukkie nuna tapi tidak kembali-kembali. Lebih baik diapartemen nuna dibandingkan disini. Dari mana saja kemarin?"

"tidak dari mana-mana. Itu bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sungmin dingin. "Kau pergi kerumah kekasihmu kan?" tuduh Sungjin. Anak ini sok tahu sekali!

"apa-apaan kau ini. Menuduhku sembarangan. Kau mau, tidak kukasih uang bulanan?" ancam Sungmin. Sungjin hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. "kemarin Hyukkie nuna bilang kau hamil. Betulkan? Sudah berapa bulan?"

Oh, gawat! Kenapa Sungjin harus tahu tentang ini? Bagaimana jika Sungjin member tahu orangtua mereka yang ada didesa? Bisa-bisa mereka mati berdiri jika tahu berita ini. Walaupun nantinya, mereka akan berperan sebagai sepasang suami-istri yang tengah hamil beberapa bulan didepan keluarganya, Beda halnya pada keluarga Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu menginginkan ia dalam keadaan masih gadis saat datang kerumah Kyuhyun nanti untuk melamar.

Melihat Sungmin yang terus saja diam seperti menghayal Sungjin menepuk pundak kurus itu. "tenang saja. Aku tidak akan beri tahu umma dan appa tentang masalah kau hamil. Pasti mereka juga kecewa padaku karena tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik." Sungjin menundukkan kepalanya. Sungmin dapat melihat raut sedih pada wajah adik lelaki satu-satunya itu. Direngkuhnya tubuh tinggi itu, dan memeluknya dengan rasa sayang seorang nuna untuk adiknya. "maafkan nuna, Sungjin-ah. Aku mengecewakanmu. Tapi, ini adalah keputusanku."

Dembusan napas berat menimpa pucuk kepala Sungmin. "ini memang keputusan nuna. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjagamu nuna. Aku… aku sungguh sangat-sangat menyesal."

Direlung hati Sungmin paling dalam. Ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Membohongi Soo Man, Hyukjae, Donghae, Sungjin, para kerabat di perusahaan dan akan berakhir pada keluarga Kyuhyun itu sendiri. Entah, bagaimana akhir dari jalan cerita ini. Yang dapat Sungmin lakukan adalah menjalankannya dengan sebaik-baiknya.

.

.

.

Langit sore telah menghias langit. Dengan kitauan burung yang akan segera pulang kembali kedalam sarang mereka masing-masing. Sungmin sedang berada dibalkon apartemennya, duduk memeluk lutut sambil memandang sunset yang dapat dilihatnya dari tempatnya sekarang. Segelas coklat hagat menemaninya dengan isi setengah penuh. Getaran ponselnya membuat Sungmin tersadar dari hayalannya. Dapat dibacanya pesan itu berisi:

'sekarang kau dimana?'

Ck. Pria ini betul-betul tidak tahu sopan santun yah! Dasar. Tapi, Sungmin merasa senang Kyuhyun mengiriminya pesan duluan. 'apartemenku. Ada apa?'

Tidak sampai satu menit. Pesat itu dibalas. 'bagus, sekarang kau berdandan yang cantik. Kita pergi makan malam.'

Mata Sungmin membuta. Apa? Makan malam? Hanya berdua? Apa ini sungguhan? Tidak tahu ia harus berekspresi bagaimana sekarang. Senangkah? Atau biasa saja? Apakah ini hanya berdua? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus memberondongi otaknya. Oh, Tuhan! Pria ini betul-betul romantis. Mereka belum sampai 24 jam berkenalan, tapi pria itu telah mengajaknya berkencan. Hmmm, mungkinkah Sungmin…

Dengan cepat, Sungmin membalas. 'baiklah. Pukul berapa?' setelah mendapat balasan kembali. Sungmin melihat jam pada ponselnya. Ugh, waktunya hanya tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum Kyuhyun menjemputnya diapartemen. Kenapa begitu mendadak? Sungminkan bisa meminjam gaun Hyukjae untuk dipakai berkencang—mungkin. Tetapi, tidak apa. Selama waktu masih tersisa maka Sungmin akan merias dirinya. 'Aduh, aku kenapa? Begini ternyata rasanya berkencan. Berdebar dan ingin tampil cantik. Harusnya, dari dulu saja aku berkencan.'

.

.

(KYUMIN)

Setelah memarkir mobilnya dibaseman apartemen Sungmin. Langkah selanjutnya adalah menjemput Sungmin di unit apartemennya. Saat merasa setelan jas, tatanan rambut serta wangi tubuhnya telah sangat pas, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah mantap menaiki elevator untuk mencapai lantai 1503.

Deg deg deg

'Kenapa dadaku tiba-tiba saja bergemuruh?' Kyuhyun menetralisir jantungnya dengan menarik napas dan dihembuskan dengan pelan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat yoga. Tadinya, Kyuhyun ingin membawa Sungmin kesalon sebelum mereka makan malam bersama keluarganya. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk menungjukkan Sungmin. Walaupun tahu, Sungmin disana hanya akan menjadi kekasih—palsu—nya, Kyuhyun harus berusaha semesra mungkin agar kedua orang tuanya percaya bahwa selama ini ia bukan seorang lajang kaya raya tanpa pendamping. Yang sekarang Kyuhyun harapkan adalah dandanan Sungmin tidak memalukan! Jika tidak masuk dalam seleranya, maka dengan sangat terpaksa Kyuhyun harus membawa Sungmin ke salon untuk menata riasannya ulang.

TING TONG

Tidak lama setelah itu, pintu Sungmin terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok wanita dengan dress hitam selutut dengan perpaduan renda-renda pink yang sangat manis. Rambut ikal yang dibiarkan tergerai cantik dan make-up tipis yang natural dan bibir merah muda yang menggoda. Ugh, Dia sangat cantik malam ini. Tidak sadarkah Kyuhyun, Sungmin memperhatikan lelaki itu sama terpanahnya seperti sekarang. Sungmin berdehem untuk memecah keterpanahan atas penampilan mereka masing-masing.

"selamat malam." Ucap Kyuhyun memecah kegugupannya. "kau… tampak begitu cantik malam ini." ucap Kyuhyun memuji dengan tulus. Sedangkan, Sungmin hanya tertawa gugup dengan semburat merah dipipinya. "selamat malam juga. Kau juga tampak begitu hebat dan tampan dengan setelan jasmu itu." ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum canggung.

"hmm… bagaimana kau sekarang kita berangkat?" Kyuhyun mengatakan itu sambil menyodorkan lengan kirinya untuk digait. "baiklah, dengan senang hati." Sungmin menyamput lengan itu dengan tawa yang manis. Kyuhyun beruntung bertemu dengan Sungmin dan begitu pula dengan sebaliknya.

Saat mereka sampai di depan elevator, mereka masuk. Kebetulan, elevator dalam keadaan kosong, jadilah mereka hanya berdua dengan rasa gugup yang diderita keduanya. "ekhm… Sungmin-ssi. Awalnya aku kira dandananmu akan aneh dan nyetrik. Mengingat kemarin style pakaianmu begitu aneh." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan jujur.

Sungmin hanya memukul lengan Kyuhyun pelan—manja—"Eoh, begitukah? Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengajakku lagi kesalon?" goda Sungmin. Kyuhyun terkekeh. "kalau terlihat begitu menawan dengan gaunmu itu dan heel itu. Sejujurnya, kau terlihat sangat cantik." Rona memerah memenuhi wajah Sungmin kembali mendengar ucapan jujur. Sungmin hanya menunjukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Saat mendapat kemarinya terasa hangat. Dapat dilihatnya jemari miliknya tertaut dengan jemari Kyuhyun. "jangan protes. Setidaknya, kita harus berakting romantic bukan?"

Walaupun hanya acting, tapi Sungmin merasa bersyukur dapat merasakan jemari Kyuhyun merengkuh jemarinya juga dengan hangat.

.

.

.

Dari luar saja, tempat ini sudah sangat mewah apalagi dengan dalamnya. Pasti tempat ini sangat mahal. 'kau beruntung Lee Sungmin. Bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan menawarimu kontrak pernikahan.' Walaupun masih tersisa sedikit rasa bersalah karena merusak mobil Kyuhyun. Tapi, lelaki itu ternyata tidak mengungkitnya selama Sungmin dapat bertahanan hingga kontrak itu berakhir. Tapi, sampai kapan? Kyuhyun tidak mencantumkan hingga kapan kontrak ini akan berlangsung. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun menyeretnya hingga menjadi pendampingnya hingga seumur hidup? Dalam hati Sungmin merasa bersyukur. Tapi, apakah akan semudah ini?

"jangan gugup. Oke? Tenang saja. Aku akan selalu disampingmu untuk menuntunmu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan lembut yang membuat hati Sungmin tersentuh. Ternyata lelaki ini sangat lemah lembut. Kau yakin Sungmin?

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan pernyataan Kyuhyun. Mereka berjalan dengan dituntun waitress. Saat sampai disebuah pintu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja perasaan Sungmin jadi tidak enak. Tetapi hal it uterus saja ditekan perasaan Sungmin. Ia yakin akan baik-baik saja selama Kyuhyun ada disampingnya.

Saat pintu itu Kyuhyun dorong perlahan. Sungmin masuk dengan mengekori Kyuhyun dibelakangnya. Sungmin baru ingat tempat ini. Restoran mewah impiannya dan Sungmin sangat ingin membawa kedua orang tuanya kesini. Tapi, nyatanya…

Beberapa pasang mata melihat keara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Menampakkan berbagai tanda tanya diatas kepala mereka. Siapa wanita itu? Kenapa Kyuhyun membawa teman disaat yang tidak tepat!

Dari tempat Sungmin berdiri dapat dilihatnya seorang wanita dengan gaun elegantnya duduk bak seorang putrid ditengah-tengah para para baya kalangan elite itu. Kyuhyun menariknya untuk duduk dimana dua bangku yang tersisa. Rencananya, tempat itu akan diisi oleh Cho Ahra—nuna Kyuhyun. Sungmin duduk ditengah-tengah wanita itu dan Kyuhyun. Dari sudut mata para orang tua itu, Sungmin terlihat seperti benalu yang menempel pada pohon.

Sebelah Kyuhyun lagi adalah ummanya sendiri. Umma Kyuhyun yang penasaran akhirnya menanyakan keingin tahuannya dengan suara pelan agar wanita disampingnya—Sungmin—tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Kyu… dia siapa? Umma menyuruhmu datang sendiri. Bukan malah membawa teman wanita. Jangan sampai orang tua Seo menjadi salah paham." Kyuhyun memilih tidak membalas bisikan ummanya. Ia malah tersenyum misterius.

Saat appa seo bertanya pada Kyuhyun, "dia temanmu ya, Kyuhyun-ah?" dibalas anggukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang tidak tahu, harus bersikap apa, hanya diam dan melakoni sebisa mungkin. "ya, dia temanku…" ucap Kyuhyun. "…teman istimewaku." Lanjutnya. Mengerti, keadaan semakin tegang, meminta waitress untuk membawa masuk hidangan yang belum dibawa keluar sebelum Kyuhyun datang. Rencana untuk menjodohkan anaknya itu harus diurungkannya kembali, saat melihat seorang wanita cantik itu masuk bersama anak lelakinya itu.

Setelah acara makan selesai. Terlihat, Sungmin dan Seohyun tampak begitu akrab dengan berbincang-bincang ringan. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum miris. Sedangkan, para orang tua membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Saat merasa suasana sudah kembali nyaman, suara Mr. Cho menggema diruangan itu dan membuat meraka yang ada disitu menghentikan kagiatannya. Dilihat, wajah begitu senang.

"baiklah, Kyuhyun dan Seohyun, kita mulai saja acara perjodohannya ini." ucap lelaki paruh baya itu. saat Sungmin tahu ini saatnya, ia merasakan tangannya dibawah meja digenggam oleh Kyuhyun yang memandang appanya dengan serius. "aku, sebagai orang tua dari Kyuhyun akan mewakilinya untuk menunangkan mereka. Dan membuat mereka terikat akan terikat dalam suatu hubungan." Ucap dengan tegas.

Saat ucapan berhenti. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tempatnya kemudian menyapukan pandangannya. Dari tempat Sungmin, ia tahu Seohyun menjadi tegang. Ia menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. "Aku, menolak perjodohan ini umma, appa." Dari Sudut mana Sungmin, ia bisa melihat mata Soehyun berkaca-kaca. Sekali lagi, Sungmin membuat seseorang menjadi sakit hari. 'Terima kasih, Kyu. Kau membuat buku dosa-dosaku bertambah tebal.'

"Kyuh…" lirih Seohyun.

"tidak, Seohyun. Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan pertunangan ini. Semua adalah rencana orang tuaku dan juga orang tuamu. Aku tidak pernah sama sekali mengatakan bahwa kau bersedia ditunangkan denganmu. Karena…" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin untuk berdiri. "Karena Sungmin. Dia kekasihku, dan aku sangat mencintainya umma, appa. Mengertilah. Aku menginginkannya untuk menjadi pendampingku. Maafkan aku Seohyun, kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang lebih pantas dariku." ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Dilihatnya semua yang ada disitu hanya membisu. "umma, appa, paman, bibi, Seohyun-ah. Maafkan aku. Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya. Sangat nikmat. Aku pulang sekarang. Ayo Minnie." Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin keluar melewati banyak orang hingga mereka sampai ditempat parker. Sungmin masih diam saja. Tidak tahu tarus bicara apa.

"ahh, ternyata aku pandai juga merangkai kata-kata. Hahah." Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas. Lega. mengalihakan pandangannya pada Sungmin. Melihat wanita itu diam saja dari tadi membuat Kyuhyun heran. "Sungmin, kau baik-baik saja kan?" ucap Kyuhyun memecah khayalan Sungmin. "ya, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum untuk meyakinkan.

"syukurlah. Maafkan aku membawamu masuk dalam lingkaran setan ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin mendapatkan pendamping hidup seperti Seohyun. Kau tahu, aku mengalami trauma dengan gadis-gadis saat sekolah tingkat akhir dulu." ucap Kyuhyun.

"benarkah? Apakah Seohyun yang membuatmu mengalami trauma itu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran. Mereka telah masuk kedalam mobil setelah Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobil untuknya. Sungguh sangat manis.

Mereka melanjutkan percakapan itu dengan santai. Sungmin jadi lupa dengan Seohyun yang pasti sekarang mengalami patah hati. Perasaan nyaman terus saja dirasakan Sungmin berada didekat Kyuhyun. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun orang yang baik dan sangat nyambung diajak untuk ngobrol. Dia juga punya selera humor, tetapi tidak bisa menandingi Eunhyuk. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Eunhyuk, Sungmin jadi ingat tentang janjinya akan membawa seorang suami—bohongan—untuk datang melamar Sungmin. Sepertinya, dalam waktu dekat ini hidup Sungmin akan berubah hingga 180 deraja. Tetapi, siapa yang tahu, bagaimana nasib Sungmin dan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dibaseman apartemen Sungmin. Mereka keluar bersamaa. Kyuhyun menggerutu lagi, karena ia sudah menyuruh Sungmin untuk tunggu membukakannya pintu. Tapi, tetap dihiraukan oleh Sungmin perkataan pria itu. "kau tidak mau dengar ya, rupanya. Sudahlah, kau ini sangat menyebalkan Min." ucap Kyuhyun manja. Ada apa dengan mereka berudua?

"ayolah, Kyu-ah. Aku tidak begitu suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Terkesan seperti majikan dengan sopirnya." Ucap Sungmin enteng. Tidak mempedulikan wajah kesal Kyuhyun yang tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya. Sungmin berbalik. "katanya mau mengantarku hingga depan pintu apartemenku. Ck." Ucap Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun jauh dibelakangnya sambil memegang dadanya. "Kyu… kau tidak apa-apa?" teriakan Sungmin menggemah.

Sungmin memutar bola mata malas saat tidak melihat pergerakan Kyuhyun. Kakinya melangkah dengan heel tingganya. Membuat kakinya bertambah jenjang saja. Tanpa memerhatikan langkahnya, Sungmin terjatuh dan membuat heel tingginya patah. Sungmin masih duduk di lantai itu dengan meringis kesakitan.

Saat kembali dalam ketersadarannya, mata Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin duduk di lantai dengan memegangi lututnya yang terluka. Secepat kilat, Kyuhyun menghampiri wanita itu. Tanpa memedulikan permintaan Sungmin untuk diturunkan, Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh kurus Sungmin dan gendongannya. Karena takut terjatuh akibat rontahannya, Sungmin memilih mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan pada dada bidang Kyuhyun. Dari penciumannya, aroma maskulin menguara membuat Sungmin terlena akan hal ini.

"masukkan pin pintunya, Min-ah." Ucap Kyuhyun nyaris berbisik. Setelah pintu itu terbuka, segeranya Kyuhyun meletakkan tubuh Sungmin pada sofa terdekat. "dimana kotak obatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri kok, Kyu. Terima kasih." Ucap Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala tidak setuju. "aku harus mengobatinya. Itu semua karena aku. Jadi, aku harus mengobati luka itu sendiri." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh paksaan. Sungmin hanya dapat mengehela napas pasrah lalu mengtakan dimana letak benda yang dimintanya.

Setelah mendapatkannya, sesegeranya iya mengambil tempat didepan Sungmin dengan duduk menghadap lutut yang harus ia obati itu. Diambilnya kasa dan meneteskannya dengan alcohol secukupnya. Saat membersihkan luka itu, dapat Kyuhyun lihat Sungmin menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan perih saat kasa itu membersihkan lukanya.

"kau akan melukai bibirmu lagi jika kau menahannya. Manusiawi bila seseorang merasakan perih saat lukanya dibersihkan dengan alcohol." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Jemarinya terulur untuk memegang dagu Sungmin. Gigi kelinci itu berlahan melepaskan cengkramannya dari bibirnya sendiri. "aakhh." Rintih Sungmin menahan perih.

"tahan sendikit." Setelah dibersihkan dengan alcohol, Kyuhyun mengambil sebuh plester obat bergambar kelinci yang manis. Membuka bungkusnya lalu menempelkannya pada luka Sungmin dengan perlahan. Seperti sangat takut menghancurkan porselen mahal yang dimilikinya.

'ya Tuhan. Kuharap dia tidak dapat mendengar degup jantungku sekarang.' Ucap Sungmin dalam hati yang memeperhatikan pergerakan Kyuhyun.

"nah, sudah selesai." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh kepuasan. Saat Kyuhyun menegadahkan kepalanya, mata Sungmin juga balas menatapnya. Kyuhyun memerhatikan pahatan wajah buatan Tuhan itu dengan sangat seksama. Mencoba mencari sebuah cacat. Tapi.. tidak ada sama sekali. Tidak tahu kenapa, wajah Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan wajah Sungmin. Kontak mata mereka tidak lepas. Saat Kyuhyun dapat merasakan hembusan napas yang menerpa wajahnya.

"bolehkah?" Kyuhyun mengucapkan dengan sangat pelan. Tidak mendapatkan jawaban sama sekali, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menyentuh bibir mungil itu. Sungmin yang merasakan benda kenyal tertumbuk pada bibirnya, hanya diam saja dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

Bibir Kyuhyun mulai intens melumat bibirnya. Secara nalurian, Sungmin juga ikut melumat bibir atas Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun telah memeluk pinggang Sungmin yang masih duduk diatas sofa. Lengan Sungmin tanpa sadar telah mengait dileher Kyuhyun. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada lelaki itu hingga tidak ingin melepaskannya. Lumatan-lumatan itu sekarang telah memanas menjadi ciuman panas dan penuh gejolak perasaan yang berusaha mereka sampaikan. Tanpa sadar, tubuh Sungmin telah dibawa Kyuhyun untuk berbaring diatas sofa lebar itu.

Sungmin yang masih tetap dibawa Kyuhyun hanya dapat mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Lidah mereka sekarang telah saling beradu dan saling bertukar salifa, hingga merembes sampai kedagu Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengambil tempat pada tengah paha Sungmin dan tetap memberikan ciuman yang terus dibalas oleh Sungmin.

Jemari Kyuhyun telah turun dari leher Sungmin menuju dada Sungmin. Merasakan benda itu sangat pas pada telapak tangannya yang lebar. Dan mulai memijatnya dengan perlahan dan kemudian menjadi cepat. Karena oksigen yang dibutuhkan oleh Sungmin, akhirnya ia memukul-mukul kecil dada Kyuhyun. Benang-benang salifah terjalin saat bibir keduanya berberpisah.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan. Dari bawah Sungmin dapat melihat wajah memerah Kyuhyun hingga ketelinga. Dapat ai rasakannya juga wajahnya sangat panas sekarang. Saat Kyuhyun mulai ngarahkan bibirnya pada leher Sungmin. Tanpa paksaan, Sungmin mengengadahkan kepalanya agar Kyuhyun dapat lebih leluasa merasakan lehernya. Membuat Sungmin beberapa kali mendesah kecil. Dirasakannya, leher miliknya disedot dan diberi gigitan kecil. "aakh. Kyu."

Tanpa meraka berdua sadari. Sosok itu memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Menyaksikan aksi kedua anak manusia itu yang saling memadu cinta. Sosok itu menjatuhkan benda-benda yang ada ditangannya hingga membuat keributan yang membuat kegiatan kedua orang itu terganggung. Dua mata orang itu melebar saat melihat siapa yang ada dihadapan mereka sekarang…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

07 April 2013

.

.

Lady Prim

..

Im back again. hohoho

Sekali lagi, curi waktu untuk ngelanjtin ff ini. Beberapa kali kepergok keasikan nulis. Untung mom nggak baca apa isinya.

Semoga ff ini nggak semakin gj. Moga aja nggak ngecewain kalian semua para reader dan para review setia. Sekali lagi, aku ucapi terimah kasih banyak-banya-banyak karena telah mendukung, mereview ff ini. walaupun ada seorang yang bilang aku perhitungan, tapi nggak apa kok. Aku cuman ingin dihargain aja:) manusiawi kan?

Okeoke… jika ingin kembali dilanjutkan silahkan

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Aku nggak bakal capek-capek ngingetin.

Lanjut = 20 review

-20 = ngaretnya minta ampun

.

.

Aku hanya minta untuk iklas tanpa paksaan. Oke?

.

.

Kissue.

.

.

BIG THANK YOU FOR

(reviewer part 3dan beberapa yang review part lalu)

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, ceicoung, aidafuwafuwa, Liaa kyuminelf, KyoKMS26, Guest, yeura, sneezesMING, .1, won2, DraconiSparkyu, KYUMINTS, parkhyun, liamaris12kyumin, nahanakyu, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, yangpentingreview, lisnaangr, ChoKyunnie, miho, , hanamiJOY137, Cho MinHyun KyuMin, emily park, Iam E.L.F and JOYer (3x), , lia, wonnie, sunnyunysunghyun, ChoLee, Joy Shikshin, lanjut, yesung wife momo, JoBel13ve, Neliel Minoru.

.

Jika masih ada yang kurang, silahkan protes saya.

~See to next part~


	5. Chapter 5

Pregnancy

.

Rated : T+

.

KyuMin

.

Romance&Drama

.

GS

.

.

.

Lady prim

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE THIS YOU CAN GO AWAY

THANK YOU :)

.

.

.

.

.

ONE

.

TWO

.

AND THREE

.

.

.

.

.

~PART 5~

Setelah berbelanja bulanan yang ditemani Sungjin. Eunhyuk berniat berkunjung ke apartemen Sungmin untuk menjenguk wanita itu. Mereka turun setelah mobil itu terparkir dengan rapi. Eunhyuk membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan Sungjin untuk isi dikulkas lelaki itu. Wanita ini naik elevator sendiri setelah ia menyuruh Sungjin untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang masih tertinggal dimobil.

Ia masuk setelah melepas kemudian menaruh sepatunya. Tunggu dulu, sepatu milik siapa ini? Dengan langkah yang mengendap-endap, Eunhyuk berjalan keruang utama dan melihat dua sosok manusia itu sedang bercumbu diatas sofa, dengan wanita berada dibawahnya dan lelaki itu ada pada pertengahan tungkai wanita itu. Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk hanya menatap tidak percaya pada kedua sosok itu. Kantong belanjaan yang dipegangnya terhempas kelantai begitu saja. Kedua manic mata itu menatap kearahnya dengan keterkagetan yang luar biasa.

"kau… kau. Dasar laki-laki bajingan." Teriak Eunhyuk dengan marah. Mendatangi kedua orang itu dan lalu menarik Sungmin yang masih tetap berada dibawah lelaki itu. Dan tepat pada saat itu juga, Sungjin masuk dan melihat tiga orang itu dengan bingung. Tapi, saat melihat seorang pria diantara wanita itu, Sungjin langsung mengerti. Dengan tatapan yang berapi-api, Sungjin langsung menarik kerah kemeja Kyuhyun kemudian menghempaskannya kelantai. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, Sungjin juga melemparkan kepalan tangannya kewajah Kyuhyun beberapa kali. Hingga berhenti saat Sungmin berusaha melindungi Kyuhyun dari amukan adiknya.

"sudah Sungjin. Hentikan, kau bisa membuatnya babak belur." Teriak Sungmin saat adiknya itu terus saja berusaha memukul Kyuhyun yang ada dibelakang punggungnya. "kau lebih memilih melindunginya dibanding dengan harga dirimu, nuna?" ucap Sungjin dengan nada yang amat teramat dingin. Sungmin hanya diam saja dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada manic Sungjin.

"Minnie-ya, katakan kalau orang ini adalah ayah dari janin yang ada diperutmu itu." ucap Eunhyuk dengan menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin sesegera wanita itu menarik Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk untuk segera berdiri. Emosi Eunhyuk sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi.

"kau! Berani-beraninya menghamili Sungmin. Kau pantas mendapatkan ini dariku." pukulan itu melayang tepat kekepala Kyuhyun yang tetap saja pasrah. Ternyata menghadapi keluarga Sungmin lebih sulit dibandingkan dengan pertemuan keluarganya tadi. Satu pukulan telak telah ia terima. "dan ini dari Sungjin, suamiku, dan kedua orang tua Sungmin." selanjutnya, pukulan-pukulan itu berlanjut. Bagi Kyuhyun ini tidak ada apa-apanya, tapi akan sangat menyakitkan bila dilakukan berulang kali.

.

.

.

Setelah mencoba meyakinkan Euhyuk dan Sungjin untuk menerima lamarannya. Akhirnya, kedua orang itu luluh atas keyakinan yang diberikan dari Sungmin. Euhyuk dan Sungjin juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Sungmin membesarkan anak itu seorang diri tanpa 'suami'. Ranjang yang ada dikamar Sungmin, Kyuhyun duduk diatasnya. Memandangi kamar itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Hampir semua yang ada didalam sini berwarna pink, kecuali ranjang dan jendela yang berwarna coklat gelap. Pintu terbuka dan saat itu Sungmin masuk dengan baskom air dan handuk.

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun menyernyit sakit saat Sungmin dengan sengaja menekan titik biru lebam yang membekas itu. "itu sakit kau tahu! Berhenti menekannya seperti itu Min!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"wajahmu sungguh sangat jelek sekarang. Berbeda dengan beberapa jam lalu." Ledek Sungmin. Mata Kyuhyun memberikan deathglare pada Sungmin yang masih serius mengusap handuk itu pada wajahnya. Saat pandangan mereka berdua lagi-lagi bertemu. Dengan cepat Sungmin memutuskan lebih dahulu, tapi ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan keberaniannya, Kyuhyun mengecup sekali lagi bibir Sungmin. Wanita itu hanya diam saja, tanpa membalas lumatan Kyuhyun. Baru saja akan memulai, tiba-tiba Sungjin masuk dan terperangah dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kedua orang itu langsung melepaskan pangutannya "ekhm. Maaf mengganggu, tapi sebaiknya Hyung pulang. Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk berkunjung."

Karena mengerti, Kyuhyun bangkit lalu ngecup pucuk kepala Sungmin yang masih diam ditempatnya. "aku pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ucapnya lembut. Sungmin tidak percaya, Kyuhyun dapat melakukan semua skenario ini tanpa adanya kecurigaan. Diacak-acaknya rambut itu lalu melangkah keluar melewati Sungjin yang terus saja memerhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya.

.

.

.

.

(KYUMIN)

Mentari cerah mengawali hari Sungmin kali ini. Hari ini ia telah tetapkan untuk masuk kerja. Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan uang agar kehidupannya tetap berlangsung. Setelah sampai dilihatnya, meja tempatnya beberapa tahun itu tampak berantakan sekali dengan kertas yang berhamburan dimana-mana. Inisiatif, ia mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu menjadi satu lalu meletakkannya dibawah meja kantornya. Saat setelah meletakkannya, Sungmin terkaget-kaget saat melihat banyak sekali teman-teman sekantornya yang memadati sekat meja kerjanya. Salah satu orang itu adalah Manager Park. Wanita itu berjalan kearahnya. Dalam hati, Sungmin hanya berharap Soo Man tidak memberi tahu masalah itu pada Manager Park. Tapi, sekarang adalah waktu untuknya angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

Wanita itu menyodorkan tangannya. Sungmin masih bingung. Ada apa ini? "Sungmin selamat." Ucap Manager Park. Sungmin mengelihkan pandangannya pada teman-temannya itu dengan berusaha bertanya dengan tatapan matanya, 'ada apa sebenarnya?'

"m-maksud anda apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara bergetar. Gelak tawa langsung membahana. Sepertinya, hanya ia saja yang tidak mengerti disini. "kenapa tidak member tahu kami kalau kau sedang hamil." Ucap Manager Park enteng. Sungmin hanya dapat melogo. 'Sial!' "tidak kusangka kau akan seberuntung ini Sungmin." cetuk satu orang. "Sungmin-ah, bagaimana bisa kau dapatkan orang seperti Presdir Cho? Ugh. Aku sungguh iri padamu Sungmin."

Keningnya berkerut? Ha? 'Presdir Cho? Bukannya itu adalah presiden perusahaan tempatnya bekerja? 'Kenapa mereka mengatakan aku adalah 'orang beruntung' yang mendapatkannya? Kenal saja tidak, apalagi menjalin hubungan' ucap Sungmin dalam hati. Ucapan-ucapan selamat terus saja memberondongi Sungmin yang hanya dapat dibalaskan anggukan dan ucapan 'terima kasih' darinya. Tapi, sesungguhnya ia bingunga. Bukankah calon 'suami'nya adalah Kyuhyun? Tapi….

Saat itu juga, ia melihat sosok pria tampan yang membuat wajahnya merona terus sapanjang malam. Ia berada disana, baru saja muncul dari balik pintu. Mata mereka saling beradu, kemudian pria itu tersenyum manis sekali padanya lalu berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang berusaha meminta jawaban dari segala pertanyaan yang masih bersemayam diotaknya. Semua orang ada disitu termaksud Manager Park membuka jalan untuk Kyuhyun untuk datang menghampiri Sungmin. Dari sudut matanya, orang-orang yang ada disitu memandang Kyuhyun dengan terpesona tetapi ada juga yang menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan iri.

"aku ingin bicara denganmu. Ayo." Ucap Kyuhyun. Tangannya telah ditarik bersamaan setelah Kyuhyun berbalik. Tapi, kembali berbalik saat Sungmin menghentikannya. "t-tapi a-aku harus bekerja." Ucap Sungmin. Tiba-tiba Manager Park menginterusi keduanya "sudahlah Sungmin. Kau ikut saja dengan Presdir." Ucap Manager Park. Ia dapat meliahat mereka yang ada ditempat itu tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. "tapi…" sebelum Sungmin melanjutkan protesnya. Ia telah kembali diseret Kyuhyun dengan lengannya yang memeluk pinggangnya mesra hingga menghilang dibalik pintu. Semua yang ada disana seketika menjadi gaduh, "aahhh… Bagaimana bisa Sungmin mengenal Presdir dan menjadi tunangannya. Aku lebih dulu mengenalnya! Lee Sungmin mati saja kau!" teriak Manager Park penuh amarah yang meledak karena tidak tahan. Yang berada diruangan itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya turut prihatin.

.

.

Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Kyuhyun. Sekarang wanita itu tahu, kalau selama ini ia bekerja diperusahaan yang diketuai Kyuhyun. Ternyata, dunia ini begitu sempit. Sungmin tidak menyangka akan mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun adalah atasannya selama ini.

Karena Kyuhyun tidak memberitahu mereka akan kemana, Sungmin memilih tetap saja ikut tanpa banyak tanya lagi. Gerbang tinggi dengan ukiran rumit berada pada pintu masuk itu. Setelahnya, mobil Kyuhyun masuk saat gerbang itu dibuka otomatis. Rumah ini benar-benar seperti istana yang sangat-sangat besar. Sungmin tidak salah menerima tawaran Kyuhyun untuk menikah walaupun ia sangat tahu bahwa ini hanyalah kawin kontrak yang akan habis pada masanya.

Rona wajah Sungmin sekali lagi keluar karena perlakuan manis Kyuhyun yang memperlakukannya layaknya seorang putri. Lelaki itu menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya masuk kedalam masion itu. Sangat besar dan begitu mewah. "umma, aku pulang." Teriak Kyuhyun. Umma Kyuhyun keluar dari salah satu ruangan dan memanggil mereka untuk masuk kesana.

Perasaan gugup langsung mengginggapi Sungmin. Ditempat ini hanya ada dirinya, Kyuhyun dan ketua orangtuanya. "oh, Sungmin. Kita bertemu lagi." ucap bersemangat. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "aku tidak menyangka ternyata anakku bisa memilih wanita yang benar. Haha." Sungmin tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Tahu karena menyukainya tapi perasaan bersalah karena membohongi dengan pernikahan kontrak ini.

"umma, kau ini apa-apaan sih." Ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima. mengacuhkan anaknya ini. "karena kau akan jadi menantuku segera. Aku harus mengujui kelayakanmu dulu dalam hal mengurus rumah tangga. Ikut aku Sungmin." kedua wanita itu telah pergi setelah meminta Sungmin ikut. Anak dan appa ini hanya tenggelam dalam kegiatan masing-masing.

.

.

Ternyata maksud dari adalah memasak. Bagi Sungmin, ini adalah hal yang mudah. Mengingat Sungmin cukup pandai dan menguasai banyak masakan walaupun ia bukan seorang koki handal. memandangi calon melantunya itu dengan pandangan teduhnya. Ternyata anak seperti Sungmin itu masih ada didunia ini. ia dalam hati bersyukur anaknya ternyata memilih Sungmin menjadi pendampingnya. Walaupun awalnya ia dan suaminya mendapatkan protes dari keluarga Seo, tetapi ia yakin dan berharap besar pada Sungmin untuk menjaga anak lelaki satu-satunya itu.

Saat mendengar Kyuhyun menceritakan tentang latar belakang keluarga Sungmin yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Ia jadi sangsi dengan prilaku dan sifat Sungmin. Tetapi, saat mendatangkannya langsung kekediamannya dan melihat secara langsung calon menantunya itu. Ternyata pikirannya salam. Sungmin anak yang baik, sangat cantik dan manis, pandai memasak dan berpikiran dewasa. Semoga saja, Sungmin dapat merawat anak nakalnya itu dengan baik.

"ayo, ayo. Kita bawa masakan ini keruang makan. Pasti kedua pria itu sudah mati kelaparan." Ucap . Sungmin merasa bersyukur karena perasaannya itu hanya firasat saja. Ternyata, orangtua Kyuhyun sangat baik dan ramah. Semua makanan telah diletakkan dengan rapi.

"Sungmin yang memasak semua ini. Kalian harus mencobanya. Ini sungguh benar-benar lezat. Ayo ayo."

Setelah mendapatkan penuh dukungan dari orangtua Kyuhyun yang ingin sekali menikahkan mereka berdua secepatnya. Orangtua Kyuhyun bahkan mau repot-repot mendatangi orang tua Sungmin didesa untuk melamarnya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dilarang ikut bersama. Kata 'melamar adalah urusan orangtua'. Semua urusan pernikahan akan diurus oleh keluarga Kyuhyun dari awal hingga pernikahan usai. Tanpa adanya campur tangan dari keluarga Sungmin. walaupun merasa tersinggung dengan perlakuaan itu, tapi Mrs. Cho mengatakan 'kami adalah keluarga pihak pria. Kamilah yang harus menyiapkan segala keperluan dari yang besar hingga terkecil sekalipun.'

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari motornya, kemudian Kyuhyun naik ke unit apartemen Sungmin. Kali ini Kyuhyun akan mengajak Sungmin untuk melakukan fitting baju disebuah butik yang direkomendasikan oleh umma untuknya. Karena sebagian jiwanya ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sungmin yang sudah beberapa hari tidak bertemu, karena harus keluar negeri untuk mengurus sesuatu. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin rindu akan sosok wanita manis itu. Mereka berdua tidak kehilangan kontak sama sekali saat itu. Telponan, video call, berkirim email hingga voice call. Soal kedatangannya, Kyuhyun belum memberi tahu Sungmin tentang kedatangan mendadaknya ini. Hitung-hitung sebagai surprise, ia ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sungmin saat melihatnya kembali? apakah wanita itu juga sama-sama merasakan rindu sepertinya?

Saat menekan bel, seseorang berteriak dari dalam. Setelah beberapa saat, wanita itu telah muncul dengan baju santai dengan hot pats yang membalut tungkai jenjangnya. Kyuhyun hanya dapat mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan itu dalam hati. "senang melihatmu kembali Kyu.." ucap Sungmin dan langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun. Dibalas pelukan itu dengan merengkuh pinggang Sungmin dengan erat lebih erat. "aku juga senang melihatmu."

"bagaiman dengan urusanmu? Apakah telah selesai semuanya?" kembalilah mereka mengobrol akrab setelah Sungmin membawa beberapa cemilan dan minuman untuk Kyuhyun. "kenapa tidak member tahu akan datang kesini? Aku akan bisa memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "tidak perlu repot-repot, aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan."

"ya sudah. Aku akan hanya senang kau kembali. Ngomong-ngomong mana oleh-oleh yang kau janjikan kemarin? Kenapa tidak membawanya naik." Ucap Sungmin kesal karena tidak melihat adanya paper bag. Kyuhyun telah menjanjikannya akan membawakan banyak oleh-oleh setelah lelaki itu pulang. Tetapi, mana? Tidak satupun yang tampak. UGH

"kebetulan mobilku sedang dipinjam umma untuk keluar. Aku hanya datang kesini dengan motor." Mendengarnya, Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat lelaki yang ada didepannya berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan hasrat yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"kau ingin keluar, tidak Min?" ajak Kyuhyun. Sungmin tampak berpikir-pikir kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "bagus, kau begitu cepat ganti bajumu. Setelah itu kita berangkat. Ingat, jangan gunakan rok."

.

.

Kali ini Sungmin tidak menyangka akan datang ketempat seperti ini. Tempat ini begitu elegant dan sangat indah. Ditiap ruangannya penuh dengan gaun-gaun indah yang terpajang pada tubuh patung-patung. Saat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya, Sungmin mengerti kenapa dibawa ketempat ini. melambai kearahnya dan Sungmin hanya menurut saja. Wanita itu menyuruhnya untuk mencoba gaun pilihannya dengan bantuan seorang asisten.

Ditempat lain, Kyuhyun sedang mencoba beberapa setelan, yang ummanya pilihkan sendiri. Setelan ini sangat nyaman dikenakan dan membuat dirinya bertambah tampan pastinya. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun jadi semakin ingin terlihat tampan saat bersama Sungmin. Apakah arti semua itu?

"Kyu… kau tidak ingin melihat calon istrimu?" ummnya datang dan tiba-tiba membuatnya terkejut. "asshh… umma jangan buatku terkejut." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat. hanya memutar bola mata malas. "kau akan menyesal jika tidak ikut denganku."

Melihat ummanya pergi, Kyuhyun langsung mengekotinya dibelakang. Saat melihat sebuah tirai besar itu terbuka, seorang wanita berdiri disana dengan gaun yang sangat indah membalut lekuk tubuhnya. "bagaimana pendapatmu?" Kyuhyun masih saja memandangi Sungmin dengan tatapan terkagum-kagum. Tidak sia-sia mobilnya hancur karena wanita manis itu. Yang dipandangi hanya menunduk menghilangkan kegugupan karena dipandangi seperti itu. "bagaimana pendapatmu Kyu?" ucap Sungmin kali ini.

"kau… kau… Cantik sekali." Gaun dengan potongan dada rendah, bagian punggung yang menampakkan keindahan punggungnya hingga kepinggang, bagian pinggang yang sangat pas dengan warna putih elegant yang sangat menawan. Astaga, kau sangat beruntung Cho!

"baiklah kau begitu. Aku ambil yang gaun ini. Dan setelan yang dipakai anak bodoh itu."

.

.

.

Karena Sungmin ingin sekali oleh-oleh yang dibelikan Kyuhyun untuknya, maka mereka berdua dengan motor Kyuhyun melaju ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Saat mereka akan jalan, Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangannya. "ih… apa-apaan sih." Ucap Sungmin kesal karena langsung ditarik untuk memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun. "kau mau jatuh? Aku mau ngebut. Sepertinya akan hujan sebentar lagi."

"kau ini kenapa suka sekali sih membentakku." Teriak Sungmin tidak terima. "maafkan aku." Kyuhyun tidak bisa marah pada Sungmin atau lebih tepatnya ia takut Sungmin marah padanya, "cepat jalan." Perintah Sungmin

Saat akan menjalankan motornya, dapat dirasakannya sebuah lengan memeluk pinggangnya. "cepat jalan. Kau bilang hujan akan turun!" rasa hangat mengenyelimutinya saat itu juga. Kyuhyun hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas saat merasakan pelukan itu semakin mengerat dan hembusan napas Sungmin di tengkuk belakangnya.

.

.

Hujan tiba-tiba turun membasahi mereka saat sedikit lagi mencapai apartemen Kyuhyun. Membuat mereka berdua basah kuyup hingga kedalam. Setelah memarkirkan motornya dibaseman. Kyuhyun segera mengajak Sungmin untuk masuk keapartemennya secepat mungkin karena udara semakin menusuk tulang.

Keadaan apartemen Kyuhyun sungguh sangat bersih dan teratur. 'pantas saja dia menghina apartemenku dulu. ternyata apartemennya sangat bersih!' Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin dengan sebuah handuk ditangannya. "ini, keringkan rambutmu. Setelah aku, kau harus mandi. Jangan menolak jika kau tidak ingin sakit disaat hari pernikahan kita nanti." Saat mendengar kata 'pernikahan kita' entah kenapa hati Sungmin menjadi terasa berdebar. 'Haruskah aku menganggap pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan seumur hidupku atau pernikahan kontrakku sesaat? Rasanya tidak rela bila hanya disebut pernikahan kontrak.'

Beberapa kali mencuri pandang kearah Sungmin yang setia duduk manis diatas sofa. Jantung Kyuhyun terasa ingin melompat saat melihat jelas cetakan tubuh Sungmin pada kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Uuhhh, Kyuhyun bodoh! Kenapa disaat seperti ini kau tegang! Dengan cepat Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan menuntaskan sendiri hasratnya.

Saat melihat Kyuhyun yang keluar dengan keadaan topless, buru-bur Sungmin membuang pandangannya kearah lain agar kegugupannya semakin tereda. Tapi nihil!

.

.

Dengan malu-malu, Sungmin keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dengan baju Kyuhyun yang kebesaran. Sungmin sadar betul dirinya tidak menggunakan bra didalam kaos besar itu. Ia tahu ini adalah kesalahan. Tapi, jika boleh sekarang Sungmin ingin sekali pulang untuk menggati pakaiaannya. Tetapi, mengingat cuaca ekstrim diluar. Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

"maaf, aku tidak punya kaos yang lebih kecil lagi dari itu." ucap Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan. "tidak perlu minta maaf. Harusnya kau tidak memaksa datang kesini tadi."

"sudahlah. Kita sama-sama impas. Ingin segelas coklat panas?" Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan. Dalam hati, Sungmin hanya berharap Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memperhatikan tubuhnya ini. Jangan sampai!

"segelas coklat panas untuk calon istriku." Ucap Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua gelas itu diatas meja. Kyuhyun menempelkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin yang duduk di sofa dengan memeluk lututnya. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk mengusap surai Sungmin yang basah. "aroma rambutmu persis denganku." Goda Kyuhyun pada Sungmin saat beberapa kali mencuri cium pucuk kepala Sungmin. "hentikan Kyu!" ucap Sungmin final. Kyuhyun akhirnya berhenti dan kemudian duduk dengan benar, tetapi kepala Sungmin masih tetap pada pundak kokohnya.

Keheningan melanda keduanya. "K-kyu… terima kasih atas segalanya." Ucap Sungmin nyaris berbisik. Kyuhyun hanya diam, ia hanya ingin Sungmin melanjutkan ucapan terima kasihnya hingga akhir tanpa berniat memotong. "berkatmu, segala kesialan yang ada pada tubuhku seperti terangkat secara tiba-tiba. Aku tidak tahu, mungkin Tuhan telah menakdirkanku untuk bertemu denganmu. Sesungguhnya, pada pernikahan kontrak ini aku seperti benalu yang menempel padamu. Eunhyuk telah berpikir kau orang yang jahat karena meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dan juga, mereka membuat wajahmu itu menjadi babak belur. Sepertinya, kesialan menempel padaku itu menular padamu. Aku takut kau akan menjadi si—"

Perkataan terakhir Sungmin terpotong karena ciuman Kyuhyun. Bibirnya yang dingin dan ada rasa coklat terasa saat kedua bibir itu saling memanggut secara berkala hingga ciuman itu menjadi ciuman panas dan penuh gejolak gairah. Lidah mereka telah saling berperang dengan salifah yang sudah bercampur menjadi satu. Sungmin telah memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan erat dengan menjambak rambut Kyuhyun untuk menyalurkan perasaan nyamannya. Tubuh Sungmin telah berpindah tempat keatas pangkuan Kyuhyun. Jemari Kyuhyun terasa membelai-belai kulit punggungnya dan membuat Sungmin merasakan aliran listrik bertegangan rendah. "eeuummm…." Desah nikmat Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai menghisap daerah lehernya. Membuat maha karya indah pada leher wanita itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun telah membelai perut, melambah kepunggung lalu berusaha mencari pengait suatu benda.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak percaya. "kau…"

"bra miliku basah, tidak mungkin aku menggunakan benda itu dalam keadaan basah." Ucap Sungmin dengan suarah rendah yang terdengar seperti desahan ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"tidak. Itu bagus. Karena kau membuatku semakin ingin memilikimu seutuhnya…." Kyuhyun mengigit telinga Sungmin dan mengemutnya dan mengundang desah dan erangan hebat dari Sungmin.

"…..Cho Sungmin….."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Lady Prim

.

.

08 April 2013

.

.

.

Aku rasa, ff ini semakin gj dan aneh. Reviewnya makin dikit aja nih! Kebanyakan review masuk nggak login :'( kecewa tingkat dewa nih. Padahal sudah usahain update tiap hari. Tapi… kalian ngecewain aku.

Segala bentuk macam review udah aku balas satu persatu lewat email pada hari itu juga.

Harapan aku adalah, kalian semakin menghargai aku. Agar semangat nulisnya tetap membara

Ff ini juga makin garing. Nggak seru kan?!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Tidak henti aku meminta.

Oke

.

Update Kilat = 20

Ngaret beneran = 20

.

.

Kissue

BIG THANKS FOR :

(reviewer part 4)

Aidafuwafuwa, rinyeol, parkhyun, ChoKyunnie, kyumin forever, .1, Guest, wonnie, Leeeunjae13, nahanakyu, ming0101, Namikaze ainun, HachiBabyMinnie, ibchoco, nonkyu, lia, Liaa kyuminelf, miss key, ChoLee, dara(2x), mitade13, magicsnow07, yeura, Baby Kim, KyoKMS26, nurichan4, ceicoung, lisnaangr, cho kyu, Neliel Minoru, , wuhan (2x), sneezesMING, , Joy Shikshin, LKZ, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Fariny(2x).

Ada yang terlewat? Silahkan protes

~see you next part~


	6. Chapter 6

Pregnancy

.

Rated : M

.

KyuMin

.

Romance&Drama

.

GS

.

.

.

Lady prim

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE THIS YOU CAN GO AWAY

THANK YOU :)

.

.

.

.

.

ONE

.

TWO

.

AND THREE

.

.

.

.

.

~PART 6~

(KYUMIN)

WARNING!

SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE NC

Dan tepat pada saat itu, bibir keduanya telah kembali bersatu. Desahan tertahan, peluh yang mengalir deras, dan perasaan cinta yang terus mengalir disetiap detik ciuman berlangsung. Sungmin masih tetap dengan erat memeluk leher Kyuhyun sedangkan sang pria duduk bersandar pada sofa dengan jemari yang telah meremas gemas dua gumpalan empuk milik Sungmin dengan napsunya. Jemari Kyuhyun juga merambat masuk kedalam kaos yang Sungmin gunakan. Rasa dingin dan geli mengelimuti puting Sungmin saat tangan nakal itu mulai mengelus, mencubit kecil dan memelintir titik pink kecoklatan itu.

"akkk, Kyu…" desahan Sungmin kembali lolos saat Kyuhyun dengan brutal meremas dadanya dengan napsu yang begitu bergejolak. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya dapat meremas rambut Kyuhyun dengan membalas ciuman ganas Kyuhyun.

Entah kekuatan datang dari mana, tubuh Kyuhyun telah berbaring disofa dengan Sungmin duduk diatas perutnya dengan jemari yang masih intens meremas payudara Sungmin. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentika ciuman mereka lalu menatap wajah memerah Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan mata sayunya.

"bersemangat sekali. Segitu inginnyakah Minnieku ini, eumm?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah seduktifnya. Sungmin tidak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun, tetapi jemarinya langsung membuka satu-persatu kancing piayamanya. "aku tahu, ayo kita lanjutkan dikamarku. Sayang." Tubuh kurus itu seketika mengaitkan lengannya saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba gendong ala koala oleh pria itu. Ciuman itu terus berlanjut hingga tubuh Sungmin telah dijatuhkan keatas ranjang besar milik Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana kalau aku lepas kaos ini dulu." ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin untuk memberikan izin padanya. Sungmin hanya menatap baliknya dengan pandangan menantang. "coba saja kalau kau ingin." Sungmin masih menunggu pergerakan dari Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan laparnya.

"Cho Sungmin… Kau yakin dengan perkataanmu itu? Ini akan membuatmu menyesal bila pada akhirnya kau tidak menghentikannya dari sekarang." Ujar Kyuhyun. Lelaki ini hanya ingin Sungmin tidak menyesali perbuatannya bila saja hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi, lelaki mana yang tidak horny sekarang setelah dapat merasakan dada Sungmin yang begitu pas pada jemarinya. "tidak, tidak sama sekali. Jika kau tidak ingin memulainya. Ijinkan wanita yang akan melakukannya terlebih dahulu." Tangan kurus itu mendorong tubuh tegap Kyuhyun hingga berbaring diranjang kemudian wanita itu menempatkan tubunya pada pangkah pahanya.

'sial, kau membuatku semakin tidak tahan naughty Minnie.'

Tatapan itu tidak lepas dari keduanya, manic mereka tetap beradu. Sungmin menaikkan sendiri kaos longgar itu melewati kepalanya. Membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludah dengan sekuat tenaga. Sungmin memulai ciuman penuh gairah itu dan disambut Kyuhyun dengan senang hati. Perlahan-lahan, Sungmin dapat merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dan begitu keras, menumbuk-numbuk paha dalamnya. Dan membuatnya mengeluarkan desahan menggairahkan

"aahhh, Kyu jangan menggodaku." Jemari Kyuhyun yang selama ini berada pada payudara Sungmin, kini berpindah menuju bongkahan pantatnya lalu berpindah mencari celah. Dapat tirasakannya kulit sehalus sutera itu menyapa indra perabanya. Beralih kedepan, hingga menemukan lipatan kemaluan Sungmin. Lelaki itu semakin berani saat tidak mendapatkan penolakan dari Sungmin yang masih sibuk mencumbui lehernya hingga dada bidangnya.

Dibukannya kedua lipatan itu hingga menemukan klitoris Sungmin yang begitu sensitive. Beberapa kali menyentuhnya, wanita itu mendesah hebat hingga berteriak semangat. "kyuu… kyyuu… Kyuu."

"call my name, if you like this my baby." Setelah Kyuhyun mengatakannya, semakin banyak panggilan-panggilan desahan untuk Kyuhyun yang telah sibuk meng-in-out-kan jemarinya pada lubang vagina Sungmin yang terasa sempit dan sangat basah itu.

Karena merasa sudah cukup, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya hingga Sungmin sekarang berada dibawahnya dengan kaos yang telah tanggal sejak tadi. "you look so pretty."

"coba kita lihat, apa kau suka melihat tubuhku atau tidak." Saat itu juga lelaki itu menanggalkan satu persatu pakaiannya hingga menampakkan juniornya yang berdiri begitu tegak hingga menampakkan urat-urat tegas. Sungmin hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Tidak sanggup memandangi terus tubuh indah itu lebih lama lagi. 'sial! Kenapa tubuh itu sangat indah?'

"menyukainya eoh?" ucap Kyuhyun menggoda. Lelaki itu menyentuh dagu Sungmin hingga wanita itu menatap maniknya. "bagaimana jika kau member salam padanya dulu." Sungmin yang tidak mengerti hanya mengikuti perkataan Kyuhyun. "a-annyeong Kyuhyun kecil." ucap Sungmin begitu polos. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali tertawa keras-keras. "ayo, pegang dia." Kyuhyun menuntun tangan Sungmin untuk menggenggam kebanggaannya itu. Mengocoknya dengan perlahan lalu menjadi begitu cepat. Tapi, ini bukan yang Kyuhyun inginkan. "ahhh ahh ahhh…. Minnie gunakan mulutmu sayang." Perintah Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Lalu dengan perasaan ragu, memasukkan junior Kyuhyun pada mulut hangatnya. "aahhh… Sungmin…"erangan nikmat Kyuhyun selanjutnya terdengar keras diruangan itu.

Mulut Sungmin memaju mundurkan kulumannya, menjilat batang itu dan beberapa kali menggigit-gigitnya kecil. Sungmin melakukannya seperti orang yang professional. Mengulungnya dengan menaik turunkan kepalanya, menjilat batang itu dengan lidahnya. Tidak tinggal diam jemarinya juga ikut mengkocok junior Kyuhyun yang tidak masuk kedalam mulutnya. Dibantu oleh Kyuhyun untuk mempercepat gerakan kepalanya.

"ahhh ahh Sungmin… Minnie ahh ahhh." Pinggul itu juga bergerak sehingga junior Kyuhyun beberapa kali masuk hingga kerongkongannya.

Pendingin ruangan itu seakan tidak berfungsi mengingat tubuh keduanya telah penuh dengan peluh yang meleleh. Dan gairah yang sudah tidak dapat terpadamkan lagi.

.

.

Tubuh mereka telah tidak tertutupi oleh apapun sekarang. Kyuhyun telah menempatkan dirinya pada pertengahan tubuh Sungmin dengan bibir yang tidak hentinya menyedot dan memainkan lidahnya pada putting Sungmin. Rambut Kyuhyun telah ratusan kali menerima jambakan dari wanita itu.

"bagaimana kalau kita memulai ini? jangan menyesal setelah kalau memberikannya padaku dengan suka rela." Dengan degup jantung yang seakan ingin melompat, Kyuhyun perlahan mengerahkan juniornya pada vagina Sungmin. Menggesekkannya kedua benda itu terlebih dahulu. Membuat libido Sungmin bertambah naik. Kyuhyun berusaha memasukkannya. Saat berkali-kali melesat, Kyuhyun jadi tidak sabar untuk segera dapat merasakan hangatnya Sungmin.

"aakkhh… Kyuu… appoyo." Ini baru saja masuk setengah, bagaimana jika telah masuk semua? Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Dapat dilihatnya, mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca sekarang. "uljima… aku akan hentikan ini jika kau ingin." Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat wajah Sungmin yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan wajah pucatnya yang begitu pasih. "tidak… tidak… tapi… lakukan dengan perlahan." Ucap Sungmin berbisik dengan deru napasnya yang memburu. Dengan perlahan dan takut membuat Sungmin merasakan sakit yang lebih lama lagi. Kyuhyun langsung menghentakkan juniornya hingga membuat Sungmin kaget hingga berterik hebat. "KYUHYUN BODOH! ITU SUNGGUH MENYAKITKAN KAU TAHU!" Sungmin tahu, saat itu adalah dimana selaput beningnya telah pecah.

Beberapa saat isakan Sungmin keluar tetapi langsung dibungkam Kyuhyun dengan ciumannya. "aku akan bergerak. Tahan sedikit, sebentar lagi aku akan membawamu bersamaku ke nikmatnya dunia." Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "lakukan dan buat aku melayang bersamamu Kyu."

Dengan tekat yang bulat, Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulkannya perlahan-lahan. Awalnya perih yang dirasakan Sungmin masih membekas. Tetapi, sekalin Kyuhyun menggerakkannya lebih cepat. Desahan nikmat mulai mengalir dari bibirnya tanpa ada hentinya. Suara ranjang bergoncang hebat memenuhi kamar itu.

"kyu.. kyu.. ahh ahh ahh faster please please please. Fuck fuck fuck fuck." Entah mana kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. "aku tidak…. Tahu sampai kapan ini akan terus berlangsung. Siapkan dirimu Sungmin!"

Untuk membuat Sungmin cepat mencapai klimaks. Kyuhyun ingin mengajak Sungmin dalam 'dirty talk'. "Sungmin, kau menyukainya juniorku, Eoh?" Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "your cock so big and long. That make me can fly to heaven." Sungmin mengajungkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun yang masih menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan semangat. Otot perut Sungmin rasanya dipenuhi kupu-kupu berterbangan. Dan tepat saat itu, klimaks kedua telah dicapainya dengan deru napas yang memburu. "kita belum selesai. Aku masih belum mencapainya hingga detik ini."

Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, Sungmin melawan arah tumbukan junior Kyuhyun pada vaginanya hingga junior itu menekan titik paling sensitivenya. "aahhh aahhh Kyuhyun Kyuhyun Kyuhyun kau membuatku gila." Tubuh Sungmin sekarang telah berganti posisi menjadi menungging dengan Kyuhyun dibelakangnya menggenjot tubuhnya. Bibirnya tidak lepas dari tengkuk dan punggung indah Sungmin yang penuh lelehan keringat.

Puncak yang dirasakan Kyuhyun semakin tinggi dan pinggul itu semakin cepat digerakkan hingga lengguhan hikmat tiada tara mengalun bersamaan disaat Kyuhyun telah menyemprotkan benih tepat pada mulut rahim dengan cairan cinta Sungmin dan darah merah yang menandakan sekarang ia telah menjadi milik Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Tubuh keduanya ambruk bersamaan dengan tubuh Sungmin yang jatuh diatas dada bidang Kyuhyun. Napas keduanya sama-sama memburu. Deru napas Sungmin menjadi teratur saat Kyuhyun tahu bahwa wanita itu telah masuk menjelajahi alam mimpinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia melihat wajah damai itu. Kyuhyun bersyukur bertemu dengan Sungmin.

Dikecupnya pucuk kepala itu lama. Hingga membuat ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam tenggorokannya. Tidak tahu apa, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengatakan. "aku mencintaimu, Sungmin. Selamat tidur."

.

.

.

.

Saat mentari telah terbit. Cahaya itu menembus masuk dari celah tirai yang masih menutup. Lelaki yang ada diatas ranjang perlahan membuka matanya. Saat dirasakannya kehangatan pada dadanya hilang, barulah ia sadar Sungmin tidak ada disampingnya. Mungkinkah ia pergi karena merasa menyesali perbuatannya kemarin bersamanya? Oh, jika ia maka matilah Kyuhyun sekarang juga. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memakai celananya seadanya lalu berlari keluar kamar.

Aroma harum masakan menyapa indra penciumannya saat itu juga. Otaknya langsung memerintahkan kedua kakinya untuk berjalan kearah dapur dan menemukan sosok wanita dengan apron melekat pada tubuhnya. Tubuh kurusnya hanya berbalut kemeja kemesaran miliknya. Kyuhyun mendekat lalu memeruk tubuh itu dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada celuk leher Sungmin dan memeluk pinggang itu dari belakang.

Yang dipeluk mendapatkan keterkagetan luar biasa. Untung saja ia sedang tidak memegang benda seperti pisau atau apapun yang membahayakan. "astaga, Kyu. Kau ini apa-apaan sih. Jantungku hamir saja lepas karena membuatku kaget."

"kyu… lepaskan pelukanmu." Ucap Sungmin. "tidk, biar begini saja terus. Aku menyukai aroma sabunmu. Persis dengan aroma tubuhku." Hidung Kyuhyun menggesek-gesek kulit tengkuknya hingga membuat Sungmin tidak tahan dengan semua itu. Membuat wajahnya memerah. "bodoh, satu-satunya sabun yang ada dikamar mandimu hanya itu. Biar saja aroma tubuhku sama denganmu. Aku tidak peduli kok." Ucap Sungmin enteng.

Kyuhyun yang masih asyik memeluk Sungmin, sekarang tangannya mulai merambah keperut, lalu semain naik, hingga mendapatkan yang diinginkannya. Diremasnya dada Sungmin dengan perlahan dan cukup keras. Benar-benar orang ini! "hmm…ahh."

Tungkai Sungmin rasanya semakin lama rasanya seperti jelly yang memantul. "aku membuatnya tegang Min, kau merasakannya?" ya! Laki-laki ini sungguh-sungguh ingin mendapatkan bogem dari Sungmin rupanya. "jika keselamatanmu ingin terjaga. Lepaskan tanganmu lalu duduk dengan manis di kursi meja makan." Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun tahu ini sudah saatnya untuk melepaskan benda kenyal itu dari jamahannya. Dari tempatnya, Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin tidak menggunakan apapun dalam kemeja putih kebesaran itu. "SUNGMIN, jika kita menikah nanti. Sering-seringlah meminjam pakaian milikku. Kau tampak sangat cantik, seksi dan juga membangkitkan gairahku." Teriak Kyuhyun dan kemudian dibalas Sungmin dengan deathglare mematikan. Tapi, itu tidak mempan untuk Kyuhyu. "tutup mulutmu Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!" balas Sungmin dengan kesal. Membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh keras dan membuat wajah Sungmin semakin merah hingga ketelinga.

.

.

.

.

Orang tua Kyuhyun telah memberitahu keduanya tentang orang tua Sungmin yang menerima lamaran mereka pada beberapa hari setelahnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah tidak ada lagi halangan yang akan menghalangi pernikahan itu akan berlangsung. Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga sekarang semakin mesra, mungkin sangat mesra mengingat mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan menikah. Mereka berprilaku layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Mereka hingga lupa hubungan ini terjalin karena adanya kontrak yang mengikat mereka. Ingat kan?

Kyuhyun kali ini sedang mengemudikan mobilnya kesuatu tempat lagi. Katanya, ia ingin membawa Sungmin hari itu untuk bersenang-senang penuh. Sungmin tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana dirinya, yang ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun telah merencanakan ini semua, hingga kedetail terkecil sekalipun.

Untuk kali pertamanya, Sungmin bersedia untuk menunggu Kyuhyun membukakannya pintu. Walaupun sudah diberi tahu Kyuhyun sebelumnya, mungkin untuk kali ini Sungmin mengalah untuknya. "baiklah tuan putri. Mari kita lakukan ini hingga ufuk berada di barat. Jika lelah, katakan. Karena ini tidak akan berakhir secepat yang akan kau bayangkan." Jemari Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin dengan menautkannya. Tatapan iri dapat dilihatnya dari wajah wanita-wanita yang mereka lewati. Kyuhyun yang tampan dan seorang yang jelek sepertinya membuat percaya dirinya semakin turun.

Walaupun Sungmin jarang sekali datang ketaman hiburan. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia datang bersama dengan pria yang mungkin ia suka? Entahlah, Sungmin juga masih bigung dengan apa yang dirasakannya pada Kyuhyun sekarang. Perasaan nyaman dan senang saat Kyuhyun bersamanya. Pria itu pandai membuat lelucon yang konyol hingga membuatnya terpingkal-pingkal tertawa. Tapi, ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang dirasakannya. Apakah ia terlalu bodoh hingga tidak menyadari perasaanya sendiri?

"ayo kita masuk kesana." Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin yang diam saja saat dipanggil-panggilnya. Masuk kedalam sebuah toko souvenir yang menjual barang-barang lucu seperti bando telinga mikky mouse, topeng wajah kuda, pulpen dan pensil beraneka bentuk, dan masih banyak yang lain.

"coba pake yang ini." Sungmin memakaikan Kyuhyun topi kepala serigala dan dirinya menggukan topi kelinci putih. Saat mereka bercermin bersama, mereka tampak seperti Kyuhyun yang ingin memakan Sungmin. "kau manis sekali Kyuhyunnie…" ucap Sungmin manja sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun gemas. "dan aku sangat ingin memakanmu Sungminnie." Tanpa melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir Sungmin. mejilat bibir itu hingga ciuman mereka berlanjut. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya menatap mereka tidak percaya. Sungmin langsung melepas ciumannya kemudian menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajah semerah tomatnya.

"kau ini tidak tahu tempat ya! Bagaimana jika orang-orang melihat kita. Dasar Kyunnie bodoh! Ayo bayar ini lalu kita coba semua permainan yang ada disini. Aku sungguh tidak sabar." Ucap Sungmin semangat

"baiklah, kita pergi. Tapi, bagaimana dengan sebuah kecupan untuk pangeran dipipinya?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan pipinya. Sungmin membulatkan mata. "pikiranmu harus cepat dibersihkan." Sungmin melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya. Wanita itu berbalik saat menyadari Kyuhyun tidak ikut mengantri. "ayolah Kyu… jangan kekanakan." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang dipoutkan. Ia menyerah! "baiklah, satu kecupan untuk pangeran evil Kyu."

Akhirnya! Kyuhyun melangkah kearah Sungmin dengan semangat. "ayo ayo mana kecupan untuk pangeran tampan ini." bibir Sungmmin akan sampai dipipi Kyuhyun tetapi lelaki itu membalikkan wajahnya hingga menempel pada bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung mendorong Kyuhyun lalu memulukuli lengan lelaki itu dengan manja. "kau benar-benar menyebalkan Kyu!."

.

.

.

Matahari masih beberapa jam lagi hingga mencapai bagian barat sepenuhnya. Berarti ini saatnya untuk mengajak Sungmin ke suatu tempat yang telah disiapkannya. Saat dimobil, Sungmin terus saja antusia bercerita tentang kehidupannya dulu didesa tempat orang tuanya sekarang tingga. Sewaktu kecil, ternyata Sungmin sangat manis. Wanita itu memperlihatkan Kyuhyun foto-fotonya sewaktu kecil dulu padanya. Ternyata, wajah Sungmin cantik alami. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Mulai dari hidung yang mancung, mata bulat tanpa lipatan mata, pipi tirus yang lembut, dan juga dagu lancip yang begitu indah.

Saat akan sampai, Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa ia dibawa begitu jauh dari kota. Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya dengan baik setelah itu menjempu Sungmin yang ada disebah kursinya. Saat mendengar deburan ombak memecah karang, Sungmin semakin yakin Kyuhyun membawanya ke pantai. Walaupun saat kecil dulu ia sudah sangat sering melihat pantai tetapi ini untuk pertama kalinya ia datang dengan usia yang sudah akan menginjam beberapa tahun lagi kepala tiga.

"bagimana jika berjalan-jalan sebentar dipinggir pantai? Kau tidak lelahkan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin memejamkan mata berusaha menikmati hembusan angin pantai yang begitu ia rindukan. "aku ingin jika kau gendong."ucap Sungmin.

"baiklah, karena tuan putri menginginkannya. Aku akan lakukan apapun untuknya." Ucap Kyuhyun. "ayo, cepat naik! Kau mau ketinggalan untuk melihat langsung sunsetnya?" tanpa menunggu mendengar celotehan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun dari belakang. Tubuhnya langsung terangkat.

"aku ini berat ya." Goda Kyuhyun. Mendengar itu, telinga Sungmin jadi sensitive, "turunkan aku sekarang!" sepertinya membawa-bawa berat badan Sungmin akan marah rupanya. "ya, Cho Kyuhyun bodoh. Cepat turunkan aku. Kau bilang aku gendut. Sudahlah turunkan aku."

"berhenti bergerak Sungmin. Kau mau kita jatuh? Aku tidak bilang kau gendut, aku hanya mengatakan kalau kau berat. Tidak lihat apa tubuhmu sangat kurus. Lebih banyaklah mulai sekarang makan. Aku tidak ingin kau sering sakit karena tubuhmu seperti tulang berlapis kulit."

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sedang menikmati detik-detik matahari akan tenggelam. Sungmin meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang wanita itu erat. 'sudah saatnya.' Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan membawa tubuh Sungmin juga ikut berdiri. Ia menggenggam jemari wanita itu. Saling menatap manic mata satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba dirasakannya rasa dingin suatu benda yang melingkari jemari manisnya. Saat matanya melihat benda putih yang sangat cantik. Sungmin langsung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tanda tanya. "aku belum melamarmu secara resmi untuk pernikahan kita nanti. Kuharap kau menyukai pemberianku ini. Jangan pernah dilepaskan. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu dan melindungimu bila kau menggunakannya. Itu sebagai tanda bahwa aku… aku…"

"Sungmin… would you marry me?"

Air mata Sungmin tiba-tiba jatuh melintasi pipinya. Tidak tahu kenapa saat ini ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan yang selama ini tertahan. Ia tahu, perlakuan Kyuhyun ini sangat-sangat manis. Bahkan ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak pantas mendapatkan ini semua. Kebaikan, kasih sayang, lindungan, kecupan, hingga keperjakaan Kyuhyun untuknya. Kesadarannya baru kembali saat ini semua sudah hampir diujung pintu pernikahan mereka. Sungmin masih diam saja. Tapi, ia tahu. Ia dan Kyuhyun terikat kontrak yang harus Sungmin penuhi. Walaupun Sungmin telah terjatuh lebih dalam pada Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, pada akhirnya nanti Sungmin akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun saat tahu lelaki itu telah mendapatkan pilihan sesunggunya Kyuhyun pilih. Bukan dirinya yang seenak saja masuk kedalam kehidupan Kyuhyun….

"y-yes… I… do."

"sstt… jangan menangis. Aku tahu ini akan sulit untukmu. Tapi, cobalah untuk menerimaku. Karena ini adalah kontrak tanpa batas….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

10 April 2013

.

.

Mudah-mudahan kalian puas dengan nc yang biasa aja itu. jika kurang hot nanti aku akan coba bikin selanjutnya yang lebih lagi. bagimana ffnya? Semakin gj atau aneh kah? Atau garing krik krik krik

Maaf, jika part ini mengecewakan kalian semua yang udah repot-repot memberikan review itu. Dan terima kasih atas sambutan yang kalian berikan begitu positive.

Ingatkan, aku baru bergabung disini satu minggu lalu. Huu, nggak terasa bener ya.

Jika puas dengan ff ini, silahkan REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Ff ini aku ketik sembunyi-sembunyi. Takut ketahuan mom nggak belajar -_-

Dan aku ingin member tahu, 9 hari aku nggak update yaa… mau belajar baik-baik soalnya. Hasil tryout kemarin-kemarin ternyata hanya peringkat 26 dari 366 siswa -_- mom kecewa

Dan aku juga kecewa. Jadi, sebagai author yang berbakti pada mom, aku mau ijin dulu yaa… tolong dimengerti

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk review chapter kemarin, sempat speechless

.

LANJUT = 20

Jika lebih aku bersyukur banget:)

.

.

.

.

KISSUE

.

.

.

BIG THANKS FOR

(reviewer part 5)

JoBel13ve, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, ibchoco, Guest, uricholee, Chlie hanariunnse, lia, rinyeol, .1, babyyming, ChoLee, Chikyumin, aidafuwafuwa, Baby Kim, Chotaehyun, adindapranatha, lisnaangr, Neliel Minoru, wuhan, nahanakyu, Drabble Wookie, Drabble Wookie, lee minlia, Sooae, Liaa kyuminelf, , JewelsStar, , 137137137, Nha KyuMin, dea, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, ChoKyunnie, , guest, Leeeunjae13, DraconiSparkyu, ake, Cho Minyu, KYUMINTS, Cho Minyu, kyumin forever, won2, JewelsStar, kyu99, Cho Minyu, parkhyun, yeuri, Cho Minyu, ming0101, kim kinan, JewelsStar, nonikyu, WineKyuMin137, Cho Minyu, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Rianacloulds, KyoKMS26, , easter shin, LKZ, BarbeKyu, yesung wife momo, yesung wife momo, wonnie, Maximumelf, Park Ha Mi, lenie kyumin, hae-yha, , .9, .9, .9, .9, .9, guest, guest, alint2709, kyumin29, TALK MORE, sneezesMING, Sung Hye Ah, Myself, sunnyunysunghyun, sunnyunysunghyun,

.

.

JIKA ADA YANG TERLEWAT, KALIAN BOLEH PROTES

.

.

~See next part~


	7. Chapter 7

Pregnancy

.

Rated : T+

.

KyuMin

.

Romance&Drama

.

GS

.

.

.

Lady prim

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE THIS YOU CAN GO AWAY

THANK YOU :)

.

.

.

.

.

ONE

.

TWO

.

AND THREE

.

.

.

.

.

~PART 7~

(KYUMIN)

Jemarinya terus saja memutar-mutar cincin yang tekah melingkar di jari manisnya. Setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan 'Kontrak tanpa batas' entah kenapa hatinya kembali resah. Apakah yang akan terjadi setelah pernikahan ini? Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa membaca isi hati Kyuhyun. Jangan sampai ia terjatuh kepada Kyuhyun terlalu dalam, maka ia akan lebih sulit melepaskannya pada akhirnya. Hatinya terasa nyeri saat mengatakan 'melepasnya'. Ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya pada Kyuhyun sekarang. Cintakah atau hanya sekedar suka yang biasa dirasakan kaum remaja?

Pintu mobil itu terbuka, membuat Sungmin menghenyakkan lamunannya. Pria itu telah menunggu dengan telapak tangan yang ingin disambut olehnya. Dengan senang hati Sungmin menyambut lelaki itu. Setelahnya, jemari wanita itu dikecup pelan oleh Kyuhyun. Membuat rona merah samar nampak pada pipinya. Lengan kurus Sungmin diapit oleh Kyuhyun. Langit malam bertaburkan bintang menjadi latar mereka pada saat ini.

"lebih baik matamu aku tutup." Kyuhyun telah mengeluarkan sepotong kain putih dan bersiap untuk memasangnya pada mata Sungmin. "untuk apa benda ini? kau berniat membunuhku disini?"

"astaga, Sungmin. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda. Kau mengacaukan rencanaku." Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin tidak senang. Sungmin menghembuskan napas. "baiklah. Aku mengerti Tuan. Silahkan lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai senang. "kalau begitu, balik tubuhmu lalu ikuti kemanapun aku membawamu. Dan jangan banyak penolakan."

"bagaimana pun aku ingin menolak, pada akhirnya kau akan menyeretku juga. Dasar!" Setelah kain itu menutupi penglihatan Sungmin sementara, Kyuhyun telah menuntun Sungmin selangkah demi selangkah melewati jalan setapak yang akan membawa mereka ke suatu tempat. "Kyu… jangan pernah coba untuk meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Kau tahu, aku sangat phobia dengan tempat gelap." Suara Sungmin agak bergetar. Dalam hati Kyuhyun hanya tertawa menedengar suara wanita itu.

"bagaiamana pendapatmu, jika aku melepaskan genggamanmu dan berlari meninggalakanmu sendirian disini?" Kyuhyun dapat rasakan jemari itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. "jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin kau lakukan Kyu. Jika itu terjadi maka aku akan menghajarmu hingga babak belur disekujur tubuhmu." Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. "kau ini kejam sekali pada calon suamimu. Hati-hati, ada turunan didepan." Sungmin hanya mendecih. "jangankan kau, Sungjin saja pernah mendapatkan beberapa pukulan dariku karena ia menghilangkan piring kesayanganku saat piknik lalu."

Saat mereka masih berjalan, setitik cahaya telah muncul diujung jalan. Dan disaat itu pula, Kyuhyun membuka tutup mata Sungmin. Saat membiasakan cahaya yang masuk pada retinanya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berhenti seketika. Matanya membuat lebar dan matanya memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

Ia baru sadar ini adalah makan malam pertanyanya yang paling romantis bersama dengan calon 'suami'nya. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin penuh harap. Apakah pendapat Sungmin tentang tempat ini? Ditengah rimbunan ilalang tinggi dengan penerangan lampu yang terang membuat tempat ini sungguh bercahaya. Sebuah meja dan dua buah kursi ditengah-tengah. Dan jangan lupakan sebuah grand piano hitam yang begitu indah. Astaga! Demi Tuhan. Apakah Kyuhyun memang diciptakan oleh Tuhan untuk membuatnya merasakan indahnya cinta walaupun sesaat?

"bagaimana pendapatmu tentang tempat ini? Kau tidak punya alergi kan dengan serbuk bunga ilalang?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat punggung Sungmin yang berputar-putar disekitar situ untuk melihat-lihat. "Kyu… kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" setitik air mata telah tumpah pada sudut mata Sungmin. Rasa Nyeri ini entah kenapa kian membelitnya.

"aku melakukan semua ini hanya ingin membuat kau tersenyum. Aku senang melakukan ini untukmu. Semuanya, yang kau dapatkan itu sungguh-sungguh berasal dari dalam hatiku." Kyuhyun telah mencapai Sungmin, kemudian merengkuh wanita itu dari belakang. Memberikan wanita itu ketenangan dengan mengelus-elus kepalanya sayang. "kurasa ini terlalu berlebihan Kyu… Aku… aku rasa ini tidak pantas untukku."

"berhentilah mengatakan itu Sungmin. Tidak ada yang tidak pantas untukmu. Ini adalah sebuah hadiah kecil dari Tuhan untukmu. Yaitu aku. Jadi, bertahanlah selama kau mampu. Maka aku akan selalu bersamamu. Melindungimu, menyayangimu, dan… mencintaimu." Suara Kyuhyun bagaikan bisikan yang mengalun indah.

.

.

.

.

Awalnya merasa bingung saat melihat meja itu telah berisikan banyak makanan seperti baru saja dimasak. Dari mana datangnya makanan itu? Saat akan menarik kursi, Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sungmin. Lalu menarik sendiri kursi itu lalu menyuruh Sungmin duduk. Astaga, perlakuan ini sungguh sangat-sangat manis. Makan malam berdua bersama lelaki tampan seperti Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merasa seperti seorang rakyat jelatah yang bermimpi berkencan dengan sosok pangeran tampan sepertinya.

"kenapa membawaku ketempat seperti ini dengan pakaian yang sangat tidak ada bagusnya seperti sekarang." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. "aku ingin semuanya menjadi surprise untukmu. Tidak apa-apa hanya menggunakan pakaian seperti itu. Yang terpenting kau tetap terlihat cantik." Disentuhnya pipi Sungmin yang terasa hangat itu. Dan langsung ditepis cepat oleh Sungmin. "kau ini selalu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Huh!" sejujurnya Sungmin suka saat Kyuhyun memengang pipinya. Tapi… pasti akan sangat memalukan saat lelaki itu menertawakannya saat tahu ia malu saat disebut cantik.

.

.

Setelah makan malam yang penuh dengan perlakuan manis Kyuhyun yang begitu menyentuh hati Sungmin. Mereka berbaring bersama pada sebuah alas bermotif kotak-kotak biru hitam. Tubuh mereka berseblahan dengan jemari Kyuhyun yang terus saja menjalin jemari Sungmin dengan erat seperti enggan melepaskan barang sedetikpun. Dari tempat Sungmin, dapat ia rasakan aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang begitu maskulin. Membuatnya semakin nyaman saja berada didekan lelaki ini.

"kau sudah sering berkencan kan?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun membalikkan kepalanya keara Sungmin membuat wajah mereka semakin dekat. Dapat mereka rasakan deru napas keduanya saling bertabrakan. "tidak, ini adalah kencan pertamanku."

Sungmin berdecih. "pembohong yang bodoh. Mana mungkin aku percaya!" Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan menganggapi. "wanita pelupa sepertimu memang sungguh bodoh! Aku akan pernah bilang aku pernah mengalami trauma dengan gadis. Mungkin, rasa takut itu baru hilang saat aku bertemu denganmu." Rasanya tawa Sungmin ini sekali pecah. "hmmpptt… astaga, Kyuu… jangan menggombal disaat seperti ini. Sungguh, aku ingin sekali tertawa… hahahaha."

Sedangkan lelaki itu hanya memandang wajah Sungmin sekilas lalu menatap kembali langit gelap bertaburkan bintang. "sudah puaskah tertawanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sinis saat Sungmin tidak juga berhenti tertawa. "aduh… aduh.. maafkan aku Kyu. Astaga, aku tidak menyangka lelaki tampan sepertimu tidak pernah berkencan rupanya." Ucap Sungmin dengan sekit selipan tawa saat mengucapkannya

"kau sendiri memangnya sering berkencan? Kudengar-dengar kau lajang hampir seumur hidupmu." Ledek Kyuhyun tidak ingin kalah. Mata Sungmin membulat. Astaga! dari mana pria ini mengetahuinya? Tiba-tiba suara Sungmin kembali tertelan saat Kyuhyun duduk lalu menguncu tubuh Sungmin pada kungkungannya. "benarkan kataku. Tapi, tenang saja. Mulai sekarang hingga esok dan esoknya lagi. Kau bukan lagi seorang lajang kesepian." Kyuhyun telah menyesap bibir Sungmin pelan.

Sang wanita yang mendapatkan keterkagetan itu hanya memampu memejamkan mata mengikuti dalang dari ciuman ini. Lidah keduanya telah saling beradu dengan degup jantung keduanya yang saling memburu. Perasaan keduanya tersalurkan. Saat Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya, lalu memandang Sungmin yang ada dibawahnya dengan pandangan penuh cinta. Mengecup dahi, kedua kelopak mata indah itu dengan penuh sayang. Dan terakhir bibir Sungmin dengan penuh perasaan yang tersalurkan.

Manic mereka saling memandang. Kyuhyun merendahkan kepalanya dekat telinga Sungmin. Diciumnya rambut coklat Sungmin dengan sayang. "aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali saja. Jadi, dengar dan simak baik-baik." Sungmin dapat dengar Kyuhyun menelan ludah sulit.

"Aku… Mencintaimu… Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

Dentingan not piano telah mengalun dengan merdu. Kyuhyun sang pianist menyentuh not-not piano dengan jemari yang lincah. Alunan music yang begitu indah menghanyutkan Sungmin dalam iramanya. Wajahnya ditopang dengan sebelah tangannya diatas grand piano dengan segelas wine ditangannya. Mata Sungmin tidak lepas dari para Kyuhyun yang sesekali meliriknya dengan senyum menawannya. Sungguh, Sungmin merasa ia telah menjadi wanita paling beruntung didunia karena dapat merasakan kasih sayang Kyuhyun.

Your eyes, your eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
your hair, your hair  
Falls perfectly without you trying  
you're so beautiful  
And I tell you everyday

'Oh tuhan! Bahkan Suaranya sangat indah. Kenapa ada manusia seperti dia yang begitu sempurna?'

I know, I know  
When I compliment you, you won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that you don't see what I see  
But every time you asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say

Saat itu Kyuhyun menghentikan jemarinya. Sungmin menatapnya penuh tanya. "kenapa berhenti?" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk duduk disampingnya. "kau pandai bermain piano? Ayo, lanjutkan setelah lirik tadi. Lagunya pasti kau pernah dengarkan?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak… nilai kesenianku saja waktu sekolah dulu paling rendah." Sungmin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"kalau begitu, mendekat. Aku akan mengajarimu sedikit teknik bermain piano." Setelahnya, tubuh Kyuhyun telah sangat dekat dengannya. Membuat Sungmin menelan ludah gugup. Astaga! ada apa denganku ujarnya dalam hati.

Seperti memeluk dari belakang. Kyuhyun menuntun jemari Sungmin menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan bantuan jemarinya yang ikut bermain. Kepala lelaki itu diletakkan pada perpotongan leher Sungmin. Membuat hawa dingin yang merangsang bulu roma Sungmin meremang, bahkan degup jantungnya ingin meledak saat itu. "jangan gugup, relek saja. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kok."

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Kepala Sungmin dibalikkan oleh Kyuhyun secara perlahan. Membuat manic mereka berdua beradu. 'Kenapa lelaki ini membuat membuatku bahkan ingin sekali meleleh saat ini'. Jemari lembut itu menyapu pipinya lembut hingga kearah dagu membuat wajah mereka sangat teramat dekat.

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Saat bait lagu terkhir. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata pada akhirnya dan diikuti oleh Sungmin. Bibir keduanya menyatu tanpa ada napsu pada ciuman mereka kali ini. Hanya perasaan cinta yang berusaha diungkapkan satu sama lain dalam panggutan pelan dan begitu berperasaan.

"Lee Sungmin… Aku mencintaimu…"

Sungmin menelan ludah berat. Menatap manic coklat Kyuhyun yang begitu indah dan membuatnya tenggelam begitu dalam hingga kedasar. "terima kasih… Karena telah mencintaiku. Cho Kyuhyun…"

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam lalu Sungmin diantar pulang kembali oleh Kyuhyun. Hingga saat ini degup jantungnya masih juga tidak ingin berdetak dengan normal. 'Kurasa aku telah jatuh terlalu dalam akan pesonanya. Jantung bodoh ini saja tidak ingin tenang. Kyuhyun, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kesehatan jantungku yang makin hari memburuk!'

Tok tok tok

Saat ketukan pintu itu membahana, lamunan Sungmin terhenti. Saat itu, muncul wajah Eunhyuk yang masuk sedikit. Raut Sungmin berubah seketika saat melihat wajah wanita yang begitu disayanginya. "Hyukkie…" Sungmin langsung berlari kearah Eunhyuk dan membuat keseimbangan wanita itu berkurang hingga beberapa kali terhuyung kebelakang. "aku sangat-sangat-sangat merindukanmu."

Sungmin menarik wanita itu hingga masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu menduduk wanita itu diatas ranjangnya. "ini malam para wanita kan? Syukurlah, aku rasanya ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Ucap Sungmin dengan penuh semangat. Eunhyuk hanya menanggapi Sungmin dengan anggukan-anggukan dan senyuman lebarnya. "tentu saja, aku juga sangat-sangat merindukanmu. Dibandingkan Donghae, bersama denganmu memang yang paling seru."

"bagaimana kalau malam ini kita habiskan untuk memakai masker alvokat, mengecat kuku dan menonton drama kocak tengah malam?" Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

Kegitan 'hari para wanita' memang mereka berdua rancang sebelum Eunhyuk menikah dengan Donghae satu tahun lalu. Satu kali dalam sebulan bukanlah hal yang buruk dari pada tidak sama sekali. Menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama persis pada masa-masa mereka saat sekolah hingga Eunhyuk melepas lajangnya dengan menikah dengan Donghae—suaminya. Tertawa bersama, bergosip ria dan mengecat kuku bergantian. Walaupun hal biasa tapi bagi mereka ini adalah kegiatan sangat istimewa di akhir pecan hingga minggu esoknya.

"Hyukie-ah… kau tahu, aku merasa sangat beruntung bertemu dengan Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin. mereka saat ini sedang menggunakan masker untuk perawatan wajah. Astaga! "kenapa? Bukannya dia sudah menghamilimu? Tapi, ada bagusnya juga dia mau bertanggung jawab atas janin itu." Sungmin bahkan lupa akan janin—bohongan—yang ia karang sejak awal. "sudahlah. Jangan topic ini saja." Eunhyuk hanya tertawa pelan tanpa ingin merusak maha karya yang telah menempel rata pada wajahnya.

"yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau harus merawat calon bayimu itu baik-baik. Ia menganggap anak itu sebagai darah dagingnya saja aku sudah bersyukur. Untung saja dia mau bertanggung jawab untuk menikahimu. Jika tidak…"

"sudahlah… jangan dibahas lagi. Nanti maskernya rusak kalau kau banyak bicara." Eunhyuk hanya menghela napas menyerah. Kemudian hening setelahnya.

.

.

Setelah beberapa mencuci wajah mereka berdua dengan insiden siram menyiram. Mereka berdua telah berakhir diatas ranjang dengan tubuh didalam satu selimut yang sama. Kamar ini telah temaram, karena hanya lampu tidur saja sebagai penerangan. Kedua wanita itu masih dalam keheningan tanpa keduanya ingin memulai pembicaraan. Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuh kesamping. "Minnie-ah… aku tidak menyangka. 12 bulan lalu kau jadi pendampingku untuk naik keatas altar. Dan sekarang posisi kita bertukar dan sekarang aku yang harus mengantarmu kedepan altar untuk mengucap sumpah sehidup semati."

Saat mendengar 'sumpah sehidup semati' entah kenapa Sungmin merasa telah mempermaikan Tuhan terlalu banyak. Menganggap pernikahan adalah sebuah mainan yang dapat dipermainkan dengan seenaknya. Sepertinya di neraka nanti Sungmin akan menerima hukuman selama-lamanya. "Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku sembuatmu kesal, dan marah Hyukkie… Berikan aku doa agar pernikahan ini akan berlangsung hingga akhir hidupku. Mimpi dalam hidupku ini adalah menikah sekali untuk seumur hidup. Aku harap pernikahan ini tidak akan pernah terpisahkan oleh apapun."

'Kuharap Tuhan bersedia mendengar doaku ini. Kyuhyun, kuharap kau tidak main-main dengan kontrak tanpa batas itu.'

.

.

.

.

.

(THE WEDDING)

Saat semua orang tengah menyambut seluruh tamu undangan pada ruang besar gereja. Walaupun, pengucapan janji pernikahan ini dilakukan pada sebuah gereja tua di tengah kota Seoul. Tapi, tempat ini begitu indah dan sangat elegant dengan tiang-tiang besar yang kokoh dan ukiran-ukiran rumit disetiap sisi langit-langit gereja ini. Lampu Kristal mewah menggelantung indah ditengah ruangan. Gereja ini telah di desain dengan begitu indah oleh beberapa orang wedding planning yang terkenal disewa langsung oleh nyonya Cho. Wanita itu sangat menginginkan pernikahan anak lelaki terakhirnya ini memberikannya kesan yang sangat istimewa.

Sungmin jadi merasa sangat bersalah. Bagaimana jika wanita paruh baya itu tahu, kalau pernikahan ini hanyalah sebuah kontrak antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun semata? Yang ia tahu, wanita pasti akan sangat-sangat merasa kecewa padanya karena telah membohongi seluruh keluarga Kyuhyun dan juga keluarganya sendiri.

Sungmin yang dibantu oleh penata rias dengan wajah asing, memoleskan wajahnya dengan sentuhan akhir pada rambut atasnya yang telah ditata indah dengan sedemikian rupa. Saat penata rias itu menuntunnya untuk melihat rupanya saat ini. 'Kau begitu cantik Sungmin. aku bahkan tidak percaya bahwa bayangan yang ada didepanku saat ini adalah diriku sendiri. Buruk rupa yang menjelma sebagai putri sejagad semalam. Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu Cho Kyuhyun.'

Derit pintu kayu terbuka dan saat itu juga, nyonya Lee muncul bersama dengan Eunhyuk yang mengekor dibelakangnya. "Sungmin, anakku gadisku yang cantik akan dipinang oleh seorang lelaki sebentar lagi. Astaga, Hyukkie-ah tolong cubit aku saat ini." wanita itu memeluk Sungmin pelan. Takut, ia akan menghancurkan gaun yang sangat indah itu. "maaf, jika umma memelukmu terlalu erat. Aku takut gaun cantikmu itu hancur karena ummamu ini."

"kau ini apa-apan sih umma. Semalam saja belum cukup untuk merasakan lebih lama memeluk umma. Rasanya sangat-sangat tidak rela meninggalkan umma." Untuk saat itu, rasanya Sungmin tidak tahan untuk membendung air matanya. "tolong jangan rusak rias wajahmu Minnie. Beberapa menit lagi pemberkatan akan dilaksanakan." Ucap Eunhyuk mengingatkan saat melihat mata Sungmin berembun. "tidak kok, aku hanya merasa ingin kembali kemasa kanak-kanak dulu saat dimana keluarga kita bisa tiap hari berkumpul bersama."

"umma, jaga kesehatanmu dan juga appa. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini bersama Kyuhyun yang menjagaku dan Eunhyuk beserta Donghae juga. Aku mencintai kalian semuanya." Saat ucapan Sungmin berakhir. Pintu terbuka dan sosok appanya terlah muncul dengan setelan jas yang membuat pria itu semakin gagah dan berwibawa.

"Sungmin, sudah waktunya. Ingat dengan latihan kita semalam kan?" ucap tuan Lee dengan tegas dan dibalas anggukan dari Sungmin. "Minnie, jangan buat kesalahan seperti menginjak gaunmu sendiri, menjatuhkan cincin dan yang paling penting jangan pingsan saat mengucapkan janji didepan altar." Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan. "tidak kau ingatkan juga, aku tahu."

.

.

.

Gaun putihnya, dikibaskan kebelakang untuk memudahkannya untuk menapaki jalan. Lengan gemetarannya, diapit oleh tuan Lee. Sungmin menantap appanya sendiri dengan tatapan cemas dan keringat dingin yang bercucuran pada pelipisnya. "appa… aku tidak yakin akan berjalan dengan baik hingga kedepan altar."

Tuan Lee mengelus lengan putrinya lembut. "tenang saja. Langkahkan kakimu dengan perlahan. Hiraukan seluruh tatapan orang-orang padamu. Hembuskan napasmu dengan teratur dan pegang erat lengan appa jika kau merasa sangat gugup. Hal itu memang biasa pada awalnya." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Kemudian, setelah Sungmin merasa siap. Mereka berdua melewati pintu dengan bantuan beberapa penata rias yang ikut mengangkat gaun panjangnya.

Tepukan tangan riuh menyambut pendengarannya. Tatapan semua orang tertuju padanya dengan senyuman mereka yang turut bahagia dengan pernikahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Diujung karpet merah yang membawanya, dapat dilihat lelaki yang akan mengikatnya dalam pernikahan ini berada diujung dengan senyuman menawan memancarkan kebahagiannya. Seperti mendapatkan kekuatan besar, Sungmin menegakkan punggungnya dan berjalan kedepan altar dengan langkah yang semakin yakin.

"tolong jaga putri kesayanganku ini. Kyuhyun." Ucap tuan Lee saat menyerahkan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang menyambutnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Semua hadirin kembali duduk pada tempatnya saat pendeta telah memberikan aba-aba. Setelah beberapa menit kotbah yang dilantunkan. Hingga akhir dari kotbahnya itu adalah:

"Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau bersedia menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai istrimu. Menafkahinya, menyayangi dan mencintainya dikala sakit maupun sehat. Hingga ajal memisahkan kalian berdua…"

Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin lebih erat, mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita itu kemudian tersenyum tulus. "ya… saya bersedia." Ucapnya dengan tegas. Sungmin bernapas lega saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang sangat tegas tanpa adanya keraguan sedikitpun. Ia sendiri jadi sanggsi dengan dirinya sendiri.

"dan Lee Sungmin, apakah kau bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu. Menerimanya, menyayangi dan mencintainya dikala sakit maupun sehat. Hingga ajal memisahkan kalian berdua…"

"ya… A-aku bersedia."

.

.

.

Setelah saling bertukar cincin. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya kearah Sungmin lalu menarik dagu itu. Kedua bibir itu menyatu dengan beberapa menit ciuman dan berakhir saat tepukan tangan yang membahana untuk menyambut pasangan baru itu. "aku akan selalu mencintaimu… Cho Sungmin." senyum tulus itu terpanri dipada wajah Kyuhyun.

'maafkan aku Kyuhyun. Saat ini aku bahkan belum yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri. Maafkan aku Kyuhyun karena tidak mampu membalas pernyataan cintamu padaku. Dan maafkan aku karena kau harus terjebak dalam sandiwara ini seumur hidupmu…'

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Lady Prim

.

.

13 April 2013

.

.

Maafkan saya bila ff kali ini mengecewakan dan sangat garing. Tidak sesuai harapan kalian.

Tolong isi kotak review jika kalian tidak sependapat dengan saya

Aku mencuri waktu yang amat teramat sedikit ini untuk mengetik ff yang buat aku geregetan sendiri. Hehe

Segala macam review yang masuk sudah aku balas langsung di email. Coba deh buka email masing-msing. Maaf jika typos masih saja hadir.

Untuk spirit dan doanya, trima kasih banyak.

Untuk part depan, aku mau kalian request sebuah Negara romantis untuk bulan madu Kyumin. Hihihi, harus ada alasannya yaa. Biar aku buatin yang cetar membahana -_-

Jika tidak ada maka tempat yang aku udah pilih akan muncul.

Nggak nyangka redernya udah memecahkan angka 10rb hoa daebakk. Untuk sider, aku kepengen dong munculin sebuah review untuk tetap dukung ff ini.

Sok oke, sekian

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Lanjut = 25

Stop = under 25

.

.

BIG THANKS FOR

(reviewer part 6)

Lilin Sarang Kyumin, ChoKyunnie, guest, uricholee, , nurichan4, Maximumelf, Park Ha Mi, fariny, hana ryeong9, , DraconiSparkyu, ChoLee, ibchoco, LKZ, WineKyuMin137, lia, RianaClouds, hae-yha, miss key, cho min, kyu99, Lee minlia, aidafuwafuwa, kyumin forever, won2, nonikyu, KYUMINTS, kim kinan, wuhan, Leeeunjae13, horsiwon, 137137137, sneezesMING, nahanakyu, ajjullekim1, MeyMey8495, Alfia Retno S, JewelsStar, parkhyun, parkhyun, KyoKMS26, Ma'nky137, Chlie hanariunnse, chikyumin, wonnie, dming, dirakyu, dirakyu, dirakyu, Chotaehyun, rinyeol, Cho Minyu, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Liaa kyuminelf, sushimakipark, Baby Kim, Sung Hye Ah, pumkinmeme, inggo, chabluebilubilu, arisatae, yesung wife momo,

.

~See you next part~


	8. Chapter 8

Pregnancy

.

Rated : T+

.

KyuMin

.

Romance&Drama

.

GS

.

.

.

Lady prim

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE THIS YOU CAN GO AWAY

THANK YOU :)

.

.

.

.

.

ONE

.

TWO

.

AND THREE

.

.

.

.

.

~PART 8~

(KYUMIN)

Tepat keesokan hari setelah pernikahan itu berlangsung, pakaian yang ada pada lemari Sungmin di apartemen telah lenyap seperti ditelan bumi. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun menelpon Sungmin untuk segera datang ke apartemen lelaki itu. Namun, saat mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu itu jantung Sungmin kembali bergemuruh kuat tidak menentu.

Saat, Sungmin telah sampai didepan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun, pemandangan pertamanya yang dilihatnya adalah beberapa tumpuk koper telah berdiri didepan. Ada apa ini? Kyuhyun berniat untuk pindah? Lelaki itu keluar dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sungmin telah ada didepan pintu masuk dan langsung menyambutnya dengan pelukan.

"apa apartemenmu tidak cukup mewah hingga kau ingin pindah?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab Sungmin tetapi malah mendorong masuk wanita itu kedalam kamar miliknya. Tubuh kurus itu jauh begitu saja diatas permadani dan ditinggal didalam kamar dengan pintu tertutup. "hey, kenapa kau mengurungku seperti ini. Cho Kyuhyun! buka pintunya sekarang!" terus saja pintu itu dipukul keras. "ganti bajumu sekarang dengan pakaian yang ada diranjang. Kalau tidak, aku sendiri yang akan menggantinya!" teriaknya dari luar.

Benar saja, disana telah ada pakaian yang begitu indah. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya. "Omo, kau sungguh ingin menggantinya untukku?" balas Sungmin. Sepertinya menggoda Kyuhyun sedikit tidak apa-apa, mungkin. Pintu itu langsung terbuka setelah perkataan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun yang melotot memandannya. Ada apa? "kau sungguh ingin aku menggantikannya sendiri?" ulang Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Sungmin masuk kedalam kekonyolannya sendiri. Ditelannya ludah gugup. "tentu saja tidak bodoh! Sudah sana pergi atau ini akan memakan waktu yang lama."

"tidak akan lama jika aku yang menggatinya sendiri. Ayo kita kekamar mandi!" lengan Sungmin ditarik Kyuhyun masuk kedalam bathroom. Beberapa kali Sungmin memberontak tapi pada akhirnya ia dan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam berdua dengan pintu yang telah dikunci dengan sebelah tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang pakaian itu. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan aku akan menggantinya sendiri. Sekarang menyingkir dari pintu itu!" perintah Sungmin sepertinya tidak diindahkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Rambut Sungmin tiba-tiba diikat sembarang oleh Kyuhyun membuat tubuhnya tegang dan tidak dapat bergerak. Tubuh lelaki itu bahkan sangat dekat dengannya. "diamlah! Atau ini akan berlangsung lama." Kyuhyun menaikkan baju Sungmin. Perut rata wanita itu telah terlihat tetapi ditutunkan lagi oleh Sungmin. "jangan lakukan Kyuhyun." bisik Sungmin. wajahnya bahkan telah merah padam. "kau sendiri yang memintanya Sungmin. Aku tidak akan membatalkan apa yang telah ditawarkan jika itu menguntungkan." Balas Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan tepat ditelinga Sungmin. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun kembali melepas kaos yang Sungmin kenakan tanpa perlawanan.

Debaran jantung keduanya tidak dapat terelakkan. Didepannya sekarang pemandangan begitu indah memesona matanya. Entah dorongan dari mana, Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Tanpa perlawanan dari Sungmin sedikitpun. Tubuh Sungmin semakin dirapatkan pada tubuhnya. Melumat dengan intens dengan mata keduanya terpejam seraya menikmati ciuman yang makin memanas itu. Pinggang Sungmin dipeluk Kyuhyun begitu erat dengan lengan Sungmin yang mengait begitu kencang di leher Kyuhyun.

Lenguhan-lenguhan nikmat telah lolos dari bibir Sungmin saat lidah Kyuhyun mengeksplor mulutnya lebih dalam. Benang-benang saliva telah mengalir deras kedagu Sungmin. Dan ciuman itu berlanjut turun kedagu hingga keleher Sungmin. Keadaannya sekarang yang hanya mengenakan bra, memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk menggapai semuanya. Namun, kegiatan itu harus terhenti karena Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum kembali pada Sungmin dan dibalas sama manisnya oleh wanita itu. "nanti kita lanjutkan. Sekarang sebaiknya aku ganti dulu bajumu dulu." Dikecupnya sekali lagi bibir Sungmin pelan lalu dahinya.

"aku mencintaimu Cho Sungmin."

.

.

~Our Sweet Honeymoon~

In Venesia

Setelah beberapa jam duduk diatas pesawat jet pribadi milik Kyuhyun membuat bokongnya terasa ingin patah. Akhirnya perjalanan mereka berujung pada Bandar Udara Marco Polo—Venesia. Saat ini Sungmin bahkan tidak percaya bisa berada di Eropa. Selama perjalanan yang begitu panjang itu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyinggung tentang tempat yang akan mereka tuju berdua. Tetapi, ternyata pertanyaan konyol itu akhirnya menjadi kejutan yang begitu mengejutkan. Tempat yang ingin sekali Sungmin kunjungi adalah Venesia. 'oh, Cho Kyuhyun. Terima kasih banyak.' Teriaknya dalam hati.

.

.

Mereka berdua disambut oleh seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh tinggi dan ramping dengan wajah yang begitu khas, Sungmin tahu orang itu pasti kebangsaan Korea. "aku tidak menyangka akan diminta oleh nyonya Cho untuk menjemputmu disini. Aku sungguh merindukanmu Kyunnie." Wanita itu langsung menyambut Kyuhyun dengan pelukannya. HUH! Tidak tahukah Sungmin memandang kedua orang itu dengan pandangan tidak sukanya. Oh! Ada apa dengan Sungmin?

"aku juga merindukanmu Vic." Kyuhyun bahkan membalas pelukan wanita itu dengan erat. Membuat darah Sungmin semakin memanas. 'Apa-apaan mereka itu.'

"vic, kenalkan ini Sungmin. Dan Sungmin dia Victoria." Raut wajah Sungmin diubah menjadi senyum masam saat tahu ternyata wanita bernama Victoria itu begitu cantik melebihinya. Mereka berdua bersama ramah dengan bercakap sebentar.

"sebaiknya sekarang kita kehotel tempat kalian untuk malam ini menginap." Selanjutnya, Victoria menarik tangan Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian dibelakang. Dadanya memanas saat melihat Victoria mergelayut manja pada lengan Kyuhyun tanpa penolakan sendikitpun dari lelaki itu. Dari pada tinggal memandangi kepergian keduanya, Sungmin akhirnya ikut dengan mengekor dibelakang.

Mereka berdua berceloteh ria tanpa memedulikan Sungmin sendiri yang melihat keakraban keduanya. Mengabaikan dirinya yang hanya diam saja dari tadi. Saat diatas speed boat yang akan membawa merekapun, Sungmin mengambil tempat sejauh-jauhnya dari kedua orang yang terlihat begitu serasi. Air mata tertahan mengumpul pada sudut matanya. Entah sampai kapan Sungmin akan mampu menahannya. Hingga berefek pada ulu hatinya yang merasakan nyeri yang hebat.

.

.

Bertambah lagi kekesalan Sungmin saat Victoria berpamitan pulang setelah ia dan Kyuhyun telah berada pada kamar mereka yang begitu mewah dengan pemandangan langsung kearah kanal dengan air yang bersih itu. Mereka berpelukan begitu mesra dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Victoria. Air mata Sungmin seakan tidak tahan memandang itu lagi memilih keluar menuju balkon diluar kamar mereka.

Ada perasaan aneh yang ingin sekali Sungmin sampaikan pada Kyuhyun tetapi didalamnya masih ada keraguan yang begitu mendalam hingga Kyuhyun merobohkan sendiri perasaan itu. Ada perasaan cemburu saat melihat Kyuhyun memeluk wanita lain, menggenggam jemari selain miliknya dan mengecup dahi. Seharusnya itu miliknya seorang, tapi siapa yang bisa menjamin jika Kyuhyun memang mengatakan perkataan cinta yang setiap saat didengarnya itu adalah asli dari lubuk hati lelaki itu.

Ditumpukan tubuhnya pada pagar membatas. Wajahnya basah saat air mata yang selama beberapa puluh menit ini ditahannya. Entah kenapa perasaannya begitu sesak saat ini. Kemudian, tanpa disangkanya Kyuhyun datang dan langsung memeluk erat dirinya. Menyampirkan rambut wanita itu kesamping dan langsung mengecup tengkuk putih itu dengan lembut tanpa berniat meninggalkan jejak itu untuk saat ini.

"kenapa tidak berpamitan dengan Vic tadi?" tapi, Sungmin diam saja tanpa berniat menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun. Dirasakannya punggung Sungmin bergetar. Kyuhyun langsung membalik tubuh Sungmin dan melihat genangan air mata dari manic indah Sungmin. "astaga, Sungmin kau kenapa menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu?" Sungmin menggeleng pelan dengan wajah yang ditundukkan agar Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihat wajah kuyunya. "d-debu itu m-masuk begitu saja kedalam mata. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah Kyu. Sebaiknya aku memeriksa kamar mandi yang ada dulu."

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun lalu berlari masuk kedalam. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah direlung hati Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin menangis. Tetapi, perasaan itu berubah dengan seringaian yang tercetak jelas pada wajahnya.

.

.

Setelah mengoleskan bedak cair untuk menyamarkan kantung mata yang membengkak, Sungmin akhirnya keluar setelah beberapa lama berada didalam. Ia ternyata baru menyadari kamar mereka ini memiliki ruang tengah yang begitu luas berdesign ala Eropa Klasik dengan warna gold yang indah memperindah ruangan ini. Saat masuk kedalam kamar satu-satunya yang tersedia, Ranjang dengan ujukan besar dan ukiran kayu rumit pada kepalanya. 'berapa harga sewa kamar ini semalam?

Lemari besar pada sudut kamar menarik perhatiaannya. Dibukanya lemari itu dengan beberapa lembar gaun yang sangat indah berbagai warna menggantung. Pada pintu sebelahnya lagi satu set perhiasan Kristal indah. "apa hotel ini tidak takut kehilangan semua ini?" Sungmin bermonolog pada dirinya.

Dan tepat pada saat itu, Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar kemudian menghampiri Sungmin. "persiapkan dirimu untuk acara kita, malam ini. Berias yang cantik, dan gunakan gaun yang ada dilemari itu. Buat aku terpesona malam ini, sayang!" dikedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Sungmin ingin sekali muntah. Memuakkan!

.

.

Kekesalannya, mungkin berhasil ditekannya. Berusaha merias diri sebaik-baiknya dengan alat make-up yang ada dikoper. Walaupun seluruh isi koper itu bukan pakaiannya, ternyata Kyuhyun membeli langsung baju-baju itu bersama Eunhyuk. Entah kapan mereka membelinya, Sungmin sendiri tidak peduli.

Gaun hitam yang sangat melekat pada tubuhnya rampingnya memamerkan lekuk pinggannya begitu menantang. Dengan belahan tinggi dibagian paha kanan, potongan rendah dipunggung dan bagian depan yang cukup tipis. Gaun tanpa lengan ini, Sungmin harap dapat membuat Kyuhyun menjadi buta pandangan pada wanita lain. Apakah ia ingin memonopoli Kyuhyun untuk dirinya sendiri? Tapi, untuk apa?

Saat Sungmin keluar dari kamar, diruang tengah Kyuhyun telah menunggu dengan setelan jas elegannya. Sesaat, lelaki itu terpesona pada Sungmin yang berjalan keluar dengan langkah anggunnya. Untuk sekian kalinya, Kyuhyun merasa beruntung memilih Sungmin untuk mendampinginya walaupun dengan iming-iming nikah kontrak. Tetapi, sesungguhnya Kyuhyun menganggap pernikahan ini adalah seumur hidupnya bersama Sungmin dengan berlandaskan cinta.

"sepertinya kau berhasil membuatku terpesona. Kau sangat-sangat cantik malam ini, Ming." Dikecupnya jemari Sungmin pelan hingga rona merah tipis mucul pada permukaan wajah Sungmin. "kau berlebihan. Sebaiknya kita bergegas pergi."

"baiklah putri, jika berkenan." Lelaki itu menawarkan lengannya untuk digait. Dengan senang hati Sungmin menerimanya. "jangan buat mood-ku berubah lagi Kyu. Kau akan berada dalam masalah jika melakukannya."

.

.

.

Banyak sekali orang-orang dengan wajah khas eropa dengan tubuh tinggi mereka memenuhi tempat ini. Makanan dan minuman tertata rapi disetiap sudut ruangan yang sangat mewah ini. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru saja tiba setelah mobil yang Kyuhyun sewa datang lalu mengantar mereka.

Mereka berjalan dengan lengan saling bergait. Semua orang yang ada ditempat itu tahu kalau mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi dengan Kyuhyun yang sangat tampan dan Sungmin begitu menawan dan manis. Sesosok wanita menghampiri mereka berdua. Mood Sungmin langsung down saat melihat siapa wanita itu. Dieratkannya kaitan lengannya pada Kyuhyun. Seakan tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, Sungmi. Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Kukira kalian akan tersesat disini."

"itu tidak akan terjadi, karena driver kami sangat handal." Ucap Kyuhyun. Victoria ikut terkekeh bersama Kyuhyun tetapi Sungmin memandang Victoria dengan tajam. "bagaimana kalau kalian mencoba beberapa jamuan yang tersedia dulu setelahnya aku akan mengenalkan kalian pada beberapa temanku. Tapi, sebelumnya aku harus menyambut beberapa tamu lagi. Nikmati pestanya ya!"

Setelah ditinggal Victioria, lelaki itu baru menyadari Sungmin tidak henti memandang Victioria dengan matanya yang tajam. "ayo kita pergi kesudut yang temaram." Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat Sungmin menahannya. Kyuhyun berbalik dan menemukan wajah Sungmin menahan kesal "kenapa tidak bilang kita akan ketempat Victoria? Kalau tahu begini, aku tidak jadi pergi dan repot-repot berdandan seheboh ini." ucapnya dingin.

"jangan begini Ming. Kita memang harus datang keacara Vic karena dia sudah berbaik hati menjemput kita tadi. Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa sih? Sejak dari bandara kau terus saja marah-marah tidak jelas seperti ini." tetapi Sungmin hanya diam dengan memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata memicing tajam. Berbalik lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tetap berdiri ditempatnya, selanjutnya lelaki itu menyusul Sungmin yang pergi begitu saja.

"Cho Sungmin, kau mau kemana?" namun, Kyuhyun terlambat mengejar Sungmin saat wanita itu telah lari keluar dari kediaman Victoria tanpa memedulikan teriakan Kyuhyun. lelaki itu berteriak keras ketika melihat jalan yang dilalu Sungmin tadi. Tapi ia kehilangan jejak Sungmin. Sial!

.

.

Kedua tungkainya telah lelah menapaki jalan. Dadanya kembang kembis mengatur napas dan air mata yang tidak terkendali. Setelah beberapa puluh menit mencoba mencari jalan keluar, Sungmin akhirnya tersesat dan berakhir ditempat ini karena kelelahan. Duduk pada jembatan dengan tembok rendah. Udara malam bahkan semakin dingin hingga menusuk ketulang. Ia sendiri menyesal mengenakan gaun ini.

Daerah yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya, Sungmin dengan beraninya pergi begitu saja. Saat hatinya semakin perih, ia sendiri lebih memilih lari daripada menangis depan umum. Tanpa disadari Sungmin, seorang pemuda asing menyentuh pundaknya yang bergetar. Dapat dilihatnya wajah pemuda itu memerah dan jalannya sempoyongan. Astaga! Pemabuk! Sungmin berusaha melepasakan jemari pemuda itu dari dirinya tetapi pemuda itu malah menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang lain. "tuan, singkirkan tanganmu dari tubuhku." Ucap Sungmin lirih.

Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak mengerti ucapannya, Sungmin mencoba mendorong kuat tubuh besar itu namun sia-sia. Pemuda itu bahkan mengucapkan perkataan yang tidak dimengertinya dan Sungmin langsung ditarik kedalam sebuah lorong yang gelap. Sungmin terus memberontak tetap dapat diatasi pemuda itu dengan mudah. "tolong, siapapun tolong aku!"

Awalnya, bulan madu yang Sungmin harapkan bukan seperti ini. Kesialan kembali menghampirinya setelah kemarannya pada Kyuhyun. Seharusnya, ia tidak emosi dengan keberadaan Victoria. Mendengarkan dulu penjelasan Kyuhyun secara langsung. Tapi… Kyuhyun dimana kau?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

25 April 2013

.

.

Lady Prim

.

.

Hello

Terima kasih karena telah ingin menunggu lama untuk kelanjutan ff ini :)

Setelah ujian yang telah usai dengan mulus, aku harap kelanjutan ff ini tidak mengecewakan.

Jika review-nya yang banyak sekali, aku usahain untuk update besok.

Hmm orang terdekat aku udah menyadari kedatanganku didunia FFN ini*liriksomeone

Pendekkah? Tenang masih panjang kok untuk honeymoon mereka. Nggak ada NC? Kasihan. But, tunggu aja ;)

Alurnya kelambatan ya? Kalau ada yang mau alurnya dipercepat boleh bilang kok.

Untuk yang kecewa dengan part ini jeongmal mianhae. Mungkin aku mesti pemanasan nulis setelah beberapa lama hiatus. Yakin hiatus-_-

Jelek? Bahasanya berantakan ya? Mian. Untuk Typos yang tetap bertebaran sekali lagi maaf.

LANJUT—UPDATE KILAT = 40 HOHO -_-

STOP—DELAY = under 20

Maksa? No problem. Aku cumin ingin dihargai disini

.

.

BIG THANKS FOR:

~reviewer part 7~

Aidafuwafuwa, diazzelf, dming, parkhyun, Cho Minyu, Rinyeol, , khannifay, nahanakyu, Chlie hanariunnse, 137 137 137, Kyu99, Guest, Tiasicho, ChoKyunnie, coffeewie137, guest, Maximumelf, , Daraconisparkyu, Leeeunjae13, sneezesMING, ChoLee, kyumin forever, Chotaehyun, Sung Hye Ah, Kim kinan, won2, Cho Yooae, Chikyumin, arisatae, WineKyuMin137, Deer Panda, chabluebilubilu, hae-yha, RianaClouds, hana ryeong9, JewelsStar, inggo, KyoKMS26, yesung wife momo, Park Ha Mi, nonikyu, icaiiank, wuhan, ajjullekim1, LKZ, wonnie, ming0101, , Alfia Retno S, Neliel Minoru, runashine88, adindapranatha, Liaa kyuminelf, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, MyPumpkinsLabu, kyumin shipper, LeeShinhye, fariny, jung Julian, Vhentea, tarry24792.

.

.

.

Lady Prim

~See you next part~


	9. Chapter 9

Pregnancy

.

Rated : M

.

KyuMin

.

Romance&Drama

.

GS

.

.

.

Lady prim

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE THIS YOU CAN GO AWAY

THANK YOU

.

.

.

.

.

ONE

.

TWO

.

AND THREE

.

.

.

.

.

~PART 9~

Tangisan Sungmin pecah dan bibirnya terus saja meminta tolong. Tapi, nihil! Tubuh kurusnya dihimpit kuat oleh pemuda asing itu. Telapak tangan besar itu menangkup rahang Sungmin dengan kuat karena terus berontak saat pemuda itu mencoba meraih bibirnya. Diludahinya wajah pemudah itu beberapa kali hingga akhirnya ia menerima sebuah tamparan panas pada pipinya beberapa kali. Saking takutnya Sungmin, hingga ia tidak berani memandang apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Tepat pada saat itu pula, tubuh pemuda itu terpental beberapa jauh hingga jatuh menubruk tanah. Didapatkannya pukulan telak pada sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya sampai babak belur. Ditendang dan diberi bogem kuat dari sosok ini. Orang yang dilihat Sungmin itu sangat bercahaya terkena cahaya rembulan dari matanya yang memicing. Bak sosok malaikat penyelamat, lelaki itu langsung memeluk Sungmin erat setelah pemuda asing itu lari terbirit-birit karena ketakutan dan kesakitan hebat.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat didalam pelukan lelaki itu. Air mata membasahi dada lelaki ini. Rasa bersalah yang mendalam begitu dirasakannya saat tahu akan diapakan Sungmin tadi jika saja ia datang terlambat walau sedetik. "tenangkan dirimu. Orang itu sudah pergi dari sini. Kau aman bersamaku. Jangan pernah lagi mencoba kabur seperti ini. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu hingga membuatku kalang kabut mencarimu tadi." Dipeluknya dengan erat tubuh kurus itu. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan. Dikecupnya beberapa kali pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"m-maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku." Isak Sungmin terus berlanjut. "s-seharusnya aku tidak kekanakan seperti ini. Merasa cemburu dengan Victoria bersamamu. Aku tahu, disini p-peranku hanya seorang rekan patnermu untuk membantu batalkan perjodohan itu dengan sandiwara ini," ditelannya ludah yang mencekat lehernya. "tetapi, kau memperlakukanku terlalu manis hingga aku menyalah artikan semua ini dengan bermimpi menjadi seorang pendampingmu sungguhan. Perasaanku sudah terlalu dalam padamu. Terperosok dalam pesonamu dan aku tidak dapat keluar lagi." ucap Sungmin sambil terus terisak.

Kyuhyun hanya berusaha untuk tidak menyela omongan Sungmin hingga akhir. Apakah ini artinya? Dalam hati Kyuhyun tersenyum girang. "m-maafkan aku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku.. mencintaimu… maafkan aku karena selama ini tidak membalas perasaanmu dulu. Hingga saat ini aku sungguh menyesali semua itu karena aku masih sangat ragu dengan perasaanku untukmu dulu. Tetapi, melihat Victoria, aku semakin yakin jika kau melakoni drama ini dengan sangat baik hingga aku sendiri tertipu dengan semua ini." jemari Kyuhyun menghapus butiran air mata Sungmin. Tetapi, ditepis oleh Sungmin.

"jangan begini Kyuhyun. Kau memperlakukanku layaknya wanita yang kau cintai. Dan kenyataan yang ada itu sama sekali hanya bualan dan akting. Ayo, kita kembali kehotel." Tetap pada tempatnya, Kyuhyun memandangi kepergian Sungmin yang telah keluar dari gang kecil ini. Dikejarnya wanita itu dengan langkah lebar, lalu dibaliknya Sungmin hingga menghadap kearahnya.

Wajah datar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tanpa disangka, tubuh Sungmin didorong Kyuhyun pada tembok terdekat sehingga tubuh mereka tidak ada jarak memisahkan. Berbeda dari pemuda asing itu tadi, Sungmin tidak memberontak sama sekali saat bibirnya diraup oleh Kyuhyun. Perasaan yang telah terucap tadi membuatnya semakin ingin memiliki Kyuhyun. Ya, walaupun mungkin saat ini Kyuhyun mungkin mencintai Victoria, tetapi untuk kedepannya pemilik hati Kyuhyun sesungguhnya adalah ia. Dan Sungmin akan mempertahankan Kyuhyun bagaimanapun caranya.

Ciuman itu makin memanas saat lidah mereka saling bertarung. Bertukar saliva dengan semangat. Lengan Sungmin memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun. Jemari Kyuhyun yang tadinya memijat pelan pinggang wanita itu merambat kearah dada Sungmin. Keadaan jalan yang tidak terlalu lebar ini sangat sepi dengan lampu jalan temaram membuat keduanya tidak segan-segan melakukan kegiatan ini.

Dihapusnya benang saliva yang ada pada dagu Sungmin setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Manic keduanya saling bertemu dengan dahi yang ditempelkan dan teru napas memburu. "aku juga mencintaimu. Jangan meminta maaf karena mencintaiku, karena aku sungguh sangat berterima kasih padamu atas cinta yang kau berikan. Hatiku bukan milik siapa-siapa," Sungmin ingin protes, tetapi langsung dikecup oleh Kyuhyun untuk menghentikannya. "tapi, hatiku sudah terlanjut kuberikan untuk Cho Sungmin. Istriku yang sangat cantik dan sexy."

Tidak tahu ingin Sungmin harus berekspresi bagaimana sekarang. Yang hanya dilakukannya adalah menarik Kyuhyun kembali untuk melanjutkan ciuman mereka. "aku sangat suka kau yang agresif seperti ini." perkataan Kyuhyun sontak membuat pipinya memerah panas hingga ketelinga. "hentikan Cho! Kau membuatku malu.

.

.

.

Malam ini mereka tidur seranjang dengan tubuh Kyuhyun memeluk erat Sungmin. Saat melihat Kyuhyun telah terlelap lebih dulu darinya. Sungmin memandang senduh pada Kyuhyun. Ada sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ditanyakannya. Siapa sebenarnya Victoria? Dan apakah hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun? Ingin sekali ia tanyakan tetapi, Sungmin takut membuat suasana hatinya kacau kembali. Bagaimana jika Victoria itu adalah kekasih Kyuhyun sebelum ini? tetapi, jika benar pasti Kyuhyun tidak akan memintanya untuk menjadi patnernya. 'Oh, Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu, tetapi aku sangat bingung denganmu. Disisih ini kau memperlakukanku seperti wanitamu sungguhan tapi disisih lain kau menganggapku hanya angin mengepul disebelahmu.'

.

.

Keesokannya, daripada tinggal didalam kamar hingga bosan mereka memilih untuk menikmati keindahaan kota dengan seribu kanal ini. Diawali pada pagi harinya, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk berdoa disebuah geraja bernama St Mark's Basilica. Keindahan dari arsitektur bangunan ini sungguh sangat indah. Dengan bentuk gereja yang sangat cantik dan mozaik membentang disetiap sudut. Saat duduk berdampingan disebuah bangku deret belakang, keduanya khayuk memanjatkan doa.

'aku harap pernikahan ini takkan pernah berakhir, Tuhan. Kumohon jangan pernah biarkan Kyuhyun lari dariku.'

.

.

Lengan Sungmin terus menarik Kyuhyun kesalah satu tempat penyewaan gondola. Dari dulu, Sungmin memimpikan ingin sekali naik benda itu dan saat ini adalah kesempatan yang tidak boleh dilepaskannya. "kita harus naik itu Kyu. Sekarang juga. Ayo, ayo sebelum semua orang mendahului kita." Lelaki tinggi itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin yang seperti anak-anak ini. "pelan-pelanlah Ming. Kau terlalu semangat hingga kita hampir terjatuh tadi. Kau berjalanlah disampingku, maka kita akan aman." Ditariknya tubuh Sungmin kedalam rangkulannya. Memeluk pinggang Sungmin mesra, seraya memberi tahu pada semua lelaki yang ada ditempat itu bahwa Sungmin adalah miliknya seorang.

Setelah mengantri tiket bersama, akhirnya mereka masuk kedalam gondola yang telah mereka sewa. Tanpa membuang sedikitpun momen, Sungmin memotret beberapa menggunakan ponsel dan kamera Polaroid yang dibawanya. "bagaimana sebuah foto bersama?" tanya Sungmin. "baiklah, lebih dekat biar kita terlihat semakin mesra."

Sungmin perpose tersenyum lebar dengan Kyuhyun mengecup pipinya lama sekali, dan berakhir pada bibir Sungmin dengan melumatnya sebentar. Wajah Sungmin memerah panas. Dipukulnya pelan pundak Kyuhyun. "kau membuatku malu. Dasar menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun bertawa keras. "astaga, sayang wajahmu sangat merah." HUH!

Dikerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "ini tidak lucu. Maafkan aku sayang. Bagaimana jika aku menggantikan driver itu untuk membawa gondola ini untukmu?" Sungmin memandang remeh. "dengan tubuh seperti tulang itu? kau tidak akan kuat, sudahlah tidak perlu. Duduk diam disini dan temani aku saja."

.

.

Dan perjalan ini berakhir pada sebuah teater music bernama Teatro la Fenice dengar pertunjukan musik pemain opera terkenal. Dengan penampilan yang sangat memuku dan suara merdu membuat Sungmin tidak tahan untuk menahan air mata sakin terharunya. Walaupun Kyuhyun ingin sekali tertawa melihat tingkah koyol istrinya itu, tetapi pada akhirnya ditarik juga Sungmin diatas dadanya untuk bersandar setelah dihapusnya air mata dari manic indah itu.

"siapkan dirimu untuk duduk lebih lama lagi, karena kita tidak akan kembali ke hotel." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Apa maksudnya? "kau ingin kita tidur di jalan begitu maksudmu?" ucap Sungmin tanpa niatan melepas pandangan dari pemain opera. "pokoknya, jangan banyak bertanya. Setelah pertujukan ini selesai, kita harus bergegas pergi. Dan jangan pernah pergi jauh-jauh dari sisiku. Mengerti?" perkataan Kyuhyun terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. Tapi, apa peduli Sungmin. "seharusnya aku yang berkata 'jangan jauh-jauh dari sisiku'. Dasar. Baiklah, jangan pernah mencoba untuk menculikku."

"saat ini memang aku sedang menculikmu."ucap Kyuhyun. "ya, kau menculikku dan membawaku sangat jauh. Tetapi aku menyukainya. Terima kasih banyak Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

~Our Sweet Honeymoon~

In Bora-Bora Island

Ya, benar saja. Sungmin telah menjadi tahanan Kyuhyun saat ini. Seperti kata Kyuhyun tadi, Sungmin diseret oleh Kyuhyun meninggalkan teater opera setelah pertunjukan berakhir dan berujung pada Bandar Udara Marco Polo. Memangnya mau kemana lagi? beberapa kali Sungmin bertanya, tetapi lelaki itu terus saja melakukan mogok bicara hingga Sungmin menyerah dan menyimpan semuanya pada akhir perjalanan ini. Memilih mengabaikan Kyuhyun agar lelaki itu merasa sedikit bersalah padanya akan sikap diam yang dilakukan Sungmin, tetapi ternyata hasilnya Sungmin sendiri yang mengajak Kyuhyun mengobrol.

.

.

Awalnya Sungmin mengira, setelah mereka mendarat di Bandar udara Motu Mute ia akan kembali bertemu dengan Victoria selanjutnya. Syukurlah, ternyata wanita itu telah lenyap. Akhirnya, ia dan Kyuhyun dapat berdua tanpa seorang pun pengganggu yang dapat menghancurkan hari-hari ditempat ini.

Saat telah masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Pemandangan laut dari teras kamar terlihat sangat indah dengan biasan rembulan pada air laut. Hembusan angin dengan aroma khas menyapa penciumannya. Berusaha diresapi oleh Sungmin dengan mata terpejam. Tanpa disangkanya, seseorang memeluk pinggangnya erat dibelakangnya. Aroma maskulin yang begitu disukainya begitu menguara. Kepala Sungmin menyandar pada dada Kyuhyun. Dapat dirasakan degup jantung memburu dari lelaki itu. "kau gugup."

"kau mendengarkannya? Beginilah aku saat memelukmu seperti ini. Aneh, tapi aku menyukainya. Kau ingin coba kepantai?" Kyuhyun mencoba menghirup aroma Sungmin dari celuk leher dengan kecupan lama dengan kesan seksual. "hmm, aku ingin. Tapi udara sepertinya terlalu kencang. Mungkin besok adalah waktu yang tepat. Kau ingin menemaniku?"

"tentu, kemanapun. Asal kau ingin mengenakan bikini." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Tanpa disangka Sungmin tertawa kecil. "kau menantangku? Hanya gunakan bikini bukan masalah. Memangnya kau tidak cemburu bila laki-laki lain melihat tubuhku ini?" benar juga kata Sungmin. Bagaimana jika yang lain melihat miliknya? Oh, mungkin jika sekitar hotel bukan masalah. "yang terpenting kau tetap berada disampingku. Mengerti?" dibalas angukan oleh Sungmin pelan.

Dilepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun pada pinggangnya. Memandang lelaki itu dengan senyuman tanpa henti dengan mengelus pelan pipi tirus Kyuhyun. "aku akan mencoba kolam renang kamar kita. Jika ingin ikut, aku menunggumu." Dikedipkan matanya sebelah mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun dibalas oleh lelaki itu dengan seringaian yang begitu tampak pada wajahnya. "gunakan bikini hitam Ming sayang." Teriak Kyuhyun dari luar saat Sungmin telah masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Ugh, sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

.

.

Memandang dirinya pada pantulan cermin. Tubuh telanjang dada dengan celana pendek. Apakah tidak apa berenang pada malam hari seperti sekarang? Kyuhyun harap setelah ini Sungmin tidak mengalami demam. Maka bulan madu mereka dipulau ini akan hancur. Setelah merasa tubuhnya telah siap, Kyuhyun keluar dari bathroom setelah beberapa lama. Entah kenapa dadanya langsung bergemuru tidak menentu. "aku tampan dan Sungmin mencintaiku. Huh! Kenapa dadaku terasa penuh begini? Arg, Cho Sungmin kau membuatku gila."

.

Dipinggir kolam, Sungmin telah menunggu dengan handuk mengelubungi tubuhnya. Saat mendengar langkah kaki, Sungmin berbalik dan langsung tersenyum ketika lelaki itu akhirnya datang. "kau datang." Sungmin melemparkan senyumnya. Awalnya Kyuhyun turun lebih dulu kedalam air tanpa menunggu Sungmin. Melakukan beberapa kali bolak-balik dan akhirnya berhenti saat melihat Sungmin diam saja dipinggir kolam walaupun telah didalam air.

"ada apa? Kenapa diam saja Ming?" Kyuhyun mendekat pada Sungmin yang memandanginya dengan bibir terkunci. Memandangi Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh arti yang tidak dimengertinya. Tanpa disangka, Sungmin langsung memeluk lehernya. Saat merasaan tubuh Sungmin yang menempel pada tubuhnya, Kyuhyun jadi mengerti jika saat ini Sungmin tidak mengenakan penutup apapun saat ini. Oh, Sungmin kau membangunkan Kyuhyun seketika.

"aku kedinginan Kyu…" ucap lirih Sungmin nyaris berbisik. Yang mendapat perlakukan itu hanya diam tapa bergerak. Tetapi, didorong tubuh Sungmin seketika ketembok pinggir kolam dan mulai mencium Sungmin dengan lumatan. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri, membalas ciuman itu dengan pelukannya makin erat pada Kyuhyun. "euggh." Desar tersahan Sungmin telah keluar.

"letakkan tanganmu pada tubuhku Kyu…" tanpa diperintahpun, Kyuhyun akan meretakkan seluruh sentuhannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Jemari Kyuhyun merambat dari bokong Sungmin menuju perut hingga sampai pada salah satu dada Sungmin. Memijat dengan gerakan sedang, sesekali mencubit pucuknya dengan jepitan jempol dan telunjuk. Derus napas memburu dari keduanya terdengar besar saat ciuman mereka berdua terlepas.

"kita lanjutkan dikamar. Terlalu lama didalam air, kita berdua akan sakit. Ayo."

.

.

Lidah saling bertarung didalam mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun memimpin ciuman panas ini dengan posisi ditengah tubuh Sungmin yang berbaring pasrah diatas ranjang kamar mereka. Tubuh Sungmin yang dari awal tidak tertutup apapun, memudahkan Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang akan dilakukannya saat ini dan beberapa hari kedepan. Lenguha-lenguhan nikmat beberapa kali lolos dari keduanya. Setelah itu, ciuman Kyuhyun turun membah pada rahang Sungmin dan berakhir pada leher Sungmin. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengengadahkan lehernya untuk memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk menjangkau siap sisi darinya. Jilatan dan sedotan membuat darah Sungmin semakin memanas menaikkan hasrat dalam tubuhnya.

Beberapa kissmark telah tercipta dengan indah. Selanjutnya, ciuman Kyuhyun melambah kedada Sungmin. Meninggalkan kembali kissmark yang selama ini disimpannya. Kyuhyun begitu menyukai payudara Sungmin yang begitu pas untuknya dan jemarinya. Uuu, sungguh menggaihakan.

Menyedot dengan haus dan sebelah tangan yang lainnya ikut memijat pelan. Menggoda pucuk payudara Sungmin membuat wanita itu mengerang hebat. "ahh… Kyuu.." bahkan jemari Sungmin menarik kepala Kyuhyun semakin dalam pada dadanya sambil menarik keras rambut coklat Kyuhyun. Setelah puas dengan santapannya, Kyuhyun semakin turun diringi dengan kecupan ditiap titik tubuh Sungmin yang dilewatinya. Semakin dilebarkanya kedua tungkai Sungmin saat ia akan bergerak ketitik terakhir yang ditunggunya.

"aahhhkkk Kyuu… ahh hhmmm…"erangan Sungmin begitu membahana saat lidah Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir kemaluannya. Dengan bantuan jemari panjangnya, Kyuhyun membuka lipatan itu dan membenamkan dua jemerinya langsung. Teriakan kesakitan terlontar dari bibir Sungmin sekin keras dan berubah menjadi desah nikmat saat Kyuhyun mulain memaju undurkan jemarinya dengan gerakan berkala. "aahh ahh ahhh hmm Kyyuu cepatlah. Jangan buang-buang waktu."

"kau ingin ini cepat berakhir?" gelengan kepala Sungmin keras membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. "persiapkan dirimu hingga pagi. Karena ini takkan berakhir dengan cepat."

.

.

Tubuh Kyuhyun duduk malas didepan kepala ranjang. Melihat Sungmin yang begitu menggairahkan didepannya membuatnya semakin tegang pada pangkal paha. Sungmin mendekat dengan serakan sensual sambil memandang manic Kyuhyun tanpa henti. Dielusnya junior Kyuhyun yang telah menegang seutuhnya. Dengan ukuran yang sangat spektakuler hingga Sungmin menelan ludah beberapa kali. "kau sangat menyukainya ya sampai melihatnya dengan pandangan seperti itu? tunggu apa lagi Sungmin sayang?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan manja.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Sungmin menggenggam junior Kyuhyun dengan meremas dan mengocoknya dengan gerakan sedang. Kyuhyun sendiri merakan kenikmatan luar biasa hingga yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah mengerang keras. "ahh ahh Cho Sungmin lebih cepat. Ugh, kau sungguh ahli melakukannya." Dengan bimbingan Kyuhyun, mengocok mengulum junior Kyuhyun lebih dalam hingga membuatnya tersedak karena meyentuh tenggorokannya terlalu dalam.

Merasa telah cukup, Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk segera memulainya duluan. Lady first, dengan gerakan women on top. "kita akan mempraktekkan banyak gerakan. Maybe, lady first." Dengan senang hati, Sungmin mempertiapkan dirinya duduk diatas junior Kyuhyun. Mengarahkan junior Kyuhyun pada lubangnya dengan bantuan lelaki itu menahan tubuhnya. Lenguhan nikmat terdengar dari keduanya. Menjadikan bahu Kyuhyun sebagai tumpuan, Sungmin menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Payudara yang menggantung bebas, tidak disia-siakan oleh Kyuhyun dengan memijat kedua benda itu.

"ahh ahh ahh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun." desah Sungmin dengan cepat. "aku sangat mencintaimu Cho Sungmin. Bergerak lah dengan cepat." Suara tubuh bertabrakan begitu terdengar didalam kamar ini. Derit ranjang dan juga hembusan angin dari kolam renang masik kekamar mereka. Jeritan Sungmin memandakan wanita itu mencapai puncaknya lebih dulu. Selanjutnya, Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Sungmin dan membantunya untuk menungging.

"ugghh, Ming sayang kau sungguh sempit sekali." Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan brutal. Memegang pinggul Sungmin agar mengikuti gerakannya. Sedangkan Sungmin masih lemas akibat orgasme yang didapatnya tadi. "ahh ahh ahh ahh hmm Kyu Kyu." Bagai tambahan energy untuk Kyuhyun, lelaki itu semakin semangat menggerakkannya. Juniornya menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera memuntahkan laharnya makin menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

Lenguhan nikmat bersamaan saat Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan sperma miliknya begitu banyak pada rahim Sungmin bercampur bersama dengan cairan wanita itu. Dan tepat saat itu, Sungmin ambruk diatas ranjang. "aku sangat mencintaimu Sungmin. Jangan pernah coba untuk meninggalkanku, karena aku akan melindungimu dengan seluruh tenagaku dan mencintaimu dengan semua cinta yang kumiliki." Dikecupnya bibir Sungmin dengan pelan dan lama. Berusaha menyalurkan seluruh cintanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun. Dan aku sama beryukur mendapatkanmu, cinta yang utuh akan kuberikan untukmu. Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Terima kasih Kyuhyu."

.

.

.

Disuatu tempat, seorang wanita paruh baya memerintahkan orang-orang pemindah barang-barang itu. Membatu dengan memasukkan beberapa buku yang ada didalam rak kedalam dus-dus kosong yang telah disediakan. Setelah buku-buku tersebuat telah masuk dengan rapi. Akhirnya, ia beralih pada kamar milik anak semata wayangnya. Rumah yang ia hadiahkan untuk anak dan menantunya telah siap dipakai. Dan saatnya ini adalah mengangkut semua barang-barang anaknya ini.

Diawali pada lemari besar yang terdapat beberapa di kamar ini. Lemari pertama bersikan banyak sekali jas dengan berbagai macam warna. Setelahnya lemari berisikan kemeja berbagai macam model. Setelah barang-barang tadi dimasukkan sedalam sebuah tas besar.

Dan tempat terakhir yang belum tersentuh olehnya adalah laci lemari satu-satunya. Sebuah benda dengan sampul resmi dilihatnya begitu laci itu dibuka. Dibukannya, karena perasaan penasaran menggerogotinya. Dan seketika, matanya membuat kaget saat tahu apa isi dari map berisikan sesuatu yang begitu ingin membuatnya pingsan saat itu juga.

'jangan mencoba kabur kalian.'

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

27 April 2013

.

.

Lady Prim

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang tetapi setia menunggu ff ini *bow

Maaf juga kalau ff part ini mengecewaka dengan bahasa berantakan dan typos bertebaran dimana-mana. Sebenarnya, kemarin aku ingin sekali menulis untuk kalian, tapi ide nggak juga muncul-muncul setelah berjam-jam bengong didepan laptop -_-

Untuk para new reader, anyeong dan selamat membaca.

Dan terima kasih untuk banyak orang yang setia membaca dan mereview setelahnya.

Sebetulnya, aku sendiri nggak tahu ff ini akan berakhir hingga part berapa.

Dan juga, aku memilih judul 'pregnency' seperti pada konsep part awal.

Untuk umur saya, hmm jujur malu sekali untuk bilang. Jadi, jangan panggil unnie atau apapun itu. Cukup Prim aja. Okay? Tapi, jangan ragukan kinerja nulis saja. Umur boleh mudah, tapi keahlian yaa gitu deh. Kalo ngedesign sih hmm…

Sekian.

Seperti biasa, saya orangnya sangat pemaksa.

Problem? Saya cuman ingin dihargai.

LANJUT—UPDATE KILAT = 40

STOP—DELAY = DIBAWAH 20

.

.

.

BIG THANKS FOR:

(reviewer part 8)

Haehyukyumin, ChoFanni, Kim kinan, BluePink ElfEXOtic, parkhyun, MalaJaeWook, paprikapumpkin, miss key, ChoKyunnie, Leeeunjae13, aidafuwafuwa, tarry24792, DraconiSparkyu, alint2709, hae-yha, guest, lis, RianaClouds, wonnie, lida, , guest, , hanamiJOY137, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, JewelsStar, Maximumelf, Chikyumin, sneezesMING, kyumin forever, kms, Lee minlia, Alfia Retno S, fariny, guest, fariny, Liaa kyuminelf, 137 137 137, nahanakyu, dming, Yefah Joyers Clouds, Tiasicho, mitade13, nonikyu, reva kyuminelf, lia, fariny, coffeewie137, coffeewie137, dbsksj, LeeShinHye, , icaiiank, wuhan, KyoKMS26, Sung Hye Ah, yesung wife momo, my my, , inggo, chabluebilubilu, MissELFVIP, ventea, FarahPutriAulia, arisitae, adindapranatha, guest, guest, guest, guest, guest, guest, guest, guest, kezia, kyuummiinngg, ichaELFs, ichaELFs, ichaELFs

.

.

~See You Next Part~.


	10. Chapter 10

Pregnancy

.

Rated : M

.

KyuMin

.

Romance&Drama

.

GS

.

.

.

Lady prim

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE THIS YOU CAN GO AWAY

THANK YOU :)

.

.

.

.

.

ONE

.

TWO

.

AND THREE

.

.

.

.

.

~PART 10~

WARNING! PLEASE SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE NC

RESIKO DITANGGUNG SENDIRI ! :P

(KYUMIN)

Kyuhyun tampak memotong wortel dengan pisau dengan sangat berhati-hati. Amat-teramat pelan hingga Sungmin sendiri bosan menunggu hingga wortel itu selesai dipotong. Wajah serius Kyuhyun ingin sekali Sungmin tertawai, tetapi karena tidak ingin mengganggu mood lelaki itu, akhirnya Sungmin mencoba mengerjakan hal lain seperti mengiris daging. Hingga daging itu selesai, Kyuhyun masih juga dengan kerjaannya memotong wortel.

"sampai kapan wortel itu akan selesai, jika kau memotongnya selambat kura-kura, Kyu?" Kyuhyun yang terganggu kosentrasinya hanya membalas "biarkan saja, setidaknya ini dapat sedikit membantumu." Tanpa melepas pandangan dari wortel. Sungmin akhirnya menyerah juga karena perutnya telah keram menahan tawa, "hahahaha, kau terlalu berusaha keras Kyunnie sayang. Lebih baik biarkan istrimu ini yang masak. Dan kau mengatur piring yang akan kita gunakan. Setuju?"

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun melunak juga. Dilepasnya pisau itu lalu mengambil beberapa piring dari dalam lemari. Menyusun piring, gelas dan sendok sesuai aturan. Dari tempatnya sekarang, Kyuhyun dapat melihat Sungmin nampak sangat menggoda dengan dress mini setengah paha yang digunakannya. Ugh! Ternyata, kelincinya itu mulai pandai menggodanya ternyata. Tetapi, untuk saat ini ditahannya terlebih dahulu. Sebaiknya ia meletakkan dengan baik dulu peralatan makan mereka, lalu setelahnya menggoda Sungmin sedikit. Seringaian sangat tercetak jelas pada wajahnya.

Piring dan gelas telah beres, sekarang adalah waktu untuk melancarkan aksinya. Langsung direngkuhnya tubuh Sungmin dari belakang. Dipinggirkannya rambut merah panjang istrinya itu kesamping hingga menampakkan tengkuk putih dengan noda buatannya sendiri beberapa hari lalu. Perlakuan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkaget hingga menjatuhkan spatula yang sedang dipegangnya. "apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu. Lepas. Kau menggangguku memasak."

Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan perkataan Sungmin. Kompor itu telah mati setelah Kyuhyun dengan mudah meloloskan tangannya. Mendorong Sungmin agar makin rapat pada pinggiran pantry. Sungmin yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu hanya bertahan dengan menopang tubuhnya pada pinggiran dengan bantuan tangannya. "Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Sungmin sekali lagi.

Saat merasakan lehernya hisapan dan jilatan, membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau mengeluarkan desahan. Makin melancarkan aksinya, pelukann pada pinggang Sungmin turun menuju arah bawah deres wanita itu. Kulit semulis porselen menyapa indranya saat mengelus dengan seduktif bokong Sungmin. Ditolehkannya wajah Sungmin dan langsung meraup bibir kenyal itu.

Jemari nakal Kyuhyun telah dengan beraninya menekan-nekan titik sensitive Sungmin hingga wanita itu mengerang keras sekali setelah diterobos tanpa penolakan sama sekali dari Sungmin. "ahhh Kyu…" dengan masih pada posisi awal. Dress yang digunakan Sungmin masih melekat pada tubuhnya, tetapi rok dibawah telah naik keatas hingga memperlihatkan kewanitaan Sungmin yang telah dikerjai oleh Kyuhyun.

Karena napsu yang telah mengerubungi tubuh Kyuhyun, akhirnya ia telah membulatkan tekatnya untuk melakukannya pada saat itu juga. Dibaliknya tubuh Sungmin kearahnya hingga sakarang dapat dilihatnya wajah Sungmin yang sangat merah hingga ketelinga. Dielusnya wajah itu dengan sayang dan memberikannya beberapa kali ciuman singkat. "aku sudah tidak tahan. Ayo berikan jatahku." Bisik Kyuhyun dengan seduktif pada telinga Sungmin.

Sedangkan wanita itu hanya menunduk menahan malu lalu mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh darinya. "dasar mesum. Bagaimana jika seseorang memergoki kita?" ucap Sungmin pelan. Dalam pendengaran Kyuhyun, itu artinya Sungmin menginginkannya juga. Senyum penuh kemenangan langsung dipasang Kyuhyun. "ini rumah kita. Istana kita. Tidak akan ada yang masuk kecuali kita persilahkan." Tanpa menunggu banyak pertanyaan lagi dari Sungmin Kyuhyun langsung membopong tubuh kurus Sungmin pada pundaknya. Jeritan-jeritan minta diturunkan Sungmin, tidak diindahkan oleh Kyuhyun yang semangat menapaki tangga untuk mencapai kamar mereka.

"Cho bodoh! Turunkan aku! Sekarang arrgg. Aku takut ketinggian."

.

.

Dengan mudah, Kyuhyun melepas apa saja yang dikenakan Sungmin saat itu. Dilemparkan keseluruh penjuru kamar pakaian Sungmin dan sekarang wanita itu berbaring telentang seolah tidak berdaya pada ranjang dengan pandangan sok polos. Dan wajah Kyuhyun sekarang seakan ingin sekali memangsa habis korbannya, ia langsung menerkam Sungmin dengan ciuman yang sangat ganas. Mengambil tempat pada kedua tungkai Sungmin setelah melepas seluruh baju yang dikenakannya. Sedangkan Sungmin membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun dengan tidak kalah ganasnya.

Beberapa kali junior Kyuhyun menumbuk bibir kemaluan Sungmin. Semakin menyentul benda itu, tubuh Kyuhyun semakin tidak tahan untuk merasakan bagian tubuhnya bagai tersedot kedalam.

Kewanitaan Sungmin yang telah basah saja, Kyuhyun rasa telah cukup untuk membuat juniornya masuk dengan mudah. Langsung ditariknya tubuh Sungmin untuk bangun dan turun dari ranjang. Menaikkan sebelah kaki Sungmin pada ranjang dan sebelahnya lagi ia biarkan dibawah menumpu tubuhnya. Dirundukkannya sedikit tubuh Sungmin dan tepat saat itu, Kyuhyun mengarahkan juniornya pada kewanitaan Sungmin.

"aakhh hhmm."

Awalnya perih dan nyeri yang dirasakannya. Padahal ini bukan yang pertama dan kedua kalinya mereka melakukan hal ini. Setelah masuk seluruhnya, Kyuhyun mulai menarik lagi dan selanjutnya memasukkannya dengan hentakan keras membuat Sungmin berteriak keras. "perlahan Cho! Itu menyakitkan." Teriak Sungmin penuh emosi. Dengan penuh perasaan cinta dan juga tak ingin menyakiti Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan hingga gerakan itu menjadi lebih cepat dan semakin cepat.

Karena perlakuan yang didapat Sungmin, desahan kenikmatan terus saja lolos dari bibir Sungmin. "Kyu, please fuck me. Fuck me. Aaah ahh ahh fuck." Dengan meremas sendiri dadanya dan sebelahnya lagi Sungmin gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya dari tumbukan keras yang didapatnya dari Kyuhyun. Libido wanita itu sekalin naik hingga membuatnya mendesah keras sekali.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin agar merapat kearahnya. Melanjutkan ciuman mereka tadi yang sempat terhenti dengan terus memompa juniornya pada kewanitaan Sungmin tanpa henti. Kemudian, diraihnya kedua dada Sungmin yang menggelantung bebas. Diremasnya dengan gerakan berkala. Pendingin ruangan tersebut seakan tidak berfungsi saat tahu tubuh keduanya mengalir dengan deras peluh. Rasa keram yang dialami Sungmin menandakan bahwa wanita itu semakin dekat mencapai puncaknya, maka dari itu Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat sodokannya hingga ia juga mendapatkan puncak bersamaan dengan Sungmin. Melepas sperma yang begitu banyak pada rahim Sungmin.

Tanpa rasa lelah, Kyuhyun kembali memangku dengan cepat tubuh Sungmin yang sebentar lagi akan limbung. Dengan tubuh yang saling berhadapan, Kyuhyun memudahkan juniornya kembali memasuki lubang senggama Sungmin yang baru saja dimasukinya itu. "aahhh hmmm…" desah Sungmin sekali lagi. "aku lelaaaahhhh ahh ahh. Berhenti." Seolah pengabaikan perkataan Sungmin. Kyuhyun terus melancarkan aksinya.

Sambil meremas bokong Sungmin, Kyuhyun membantu menaik-turunkan Sungmin dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki Sungmin. Suara kedua tubuh berhantaman keras, terdengar sangat keras didalam kamar ini. Decitan ranjang juga ikut meramaikan suasana kamar agar menjadi makin panas. Pinggul Kyuhyun tidak henti bergerak dengan tubuh Sungmin yang dibawanya agar bergerak berlawanan arah. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya pasrah dengan lengan menggantung pada pundak Kyuhyun, berusaha bermain dengan tegangnya yang tersisa.

"hmmm aahh ahh Kyu Kyu hmm ahhh." Desah Sungmin bersemangat saat tahu ia akan segera mendapatkan puncak sekali lagi. Dan tepat pada saat itu pula, sesosok wanita paruh baya masuk tanpa dosa dan melihat pergumulan kedua anak manusia itu.

Karena keterkagetan luar biasa, Kyuhyun yang melihat kedatangan ummanya itu langsung menarik sebuah selimut yang ada diatas ranjang berantakan mereka. Dengan junior Kyuhyun yang masih tertanam pada kewanitaan Sungmin, pandangan Kyuhyun lurus kearas ummanya. Saat tahu Kyuhyun berhenti menggerakkan Juniornya, akhirnya Sungmin berani bertanya "kenapa berhenti Kyu?" ucap Sungmin manja. Dihapusnya peluh yang jatuh disekitar leher dan wajah suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun yang masih syok karena melihat ummanya sekarang, jadilah ia hanya diam saja tanpa menjawab Sungmin. Karena penasaran, Sungmin ikut menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Dan tepat saat itu juga ia melihat mertuanya telah berdiri dipinggir pintu dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan tangan melipat didepan dada. "kalian! Bereskan tubuh kalian lalu temui aku dibawah! Sekarang juga!" Setelah pintu itu ditutup keras oleh nyonya Cho, barulah mereka berdua tersadar dari keterkagetan mereka. "astaga! umma! Kenapa disaat begini dia datang." ucap Kyuhyun frustasi.

"katamu ini istana kita. Bagaimana umma bisa masuk?" protes Sungmin. Oh! Kyuhyun lupa mengatakan pada Sungmin bahwa rumah yang mereka tempati ini adalah hadiah pemberian dari keluarganya. Dan tentu saja ummanya dapat masuk dengan leluasa kedalam rumah ini. 'Uh! Kenapa umma datang sih! Aku bahkan masih sangat tegang.' Teriaknya dalam hati. 'seharusnya pintu itu kukunci sebelum menyerangnya. Hmm… ini semua salahmu Cho Sungmin.'

.

.

.

Umma Kyuhyun memandang kedua orang itu dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Suasana mencekam membuat suami-istri itu menjadi sangat gugup kali ini. Setelah Sungmin menawarkan dengan lembut sesuatu yang mungkin diinginkan mertuanya itu, Sungmin akhirnya mendapatkan bentakan keras. Hingga membuatnya heran, kemana menantunya yang dulu sangat menyayangi dan lemah lembut padanya?. Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan? Apakah berhubungan tubuh dengan suami sendiri itu adalah kesalahan? Berbagai pertanyaan terus saja membrondongi otak Sungmin.

Dengan wajah memandang remeh keduanya, nyonya Cho langsung melempar kasar sebuah map biru besar yang ia sembunyikan keatas meja yang memisahkan ketiganya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung terbelalak kaget. Ekspresi yang dapat ditebak mudah oleh nyonya Cho. "kalian pasti tahu, benda apa itu. Sekarang, kedua telingaku ini ingin sekali mendengarkan segera penjelasan isi benda itu, salah satu dari kali." Ucap nyonya Cho dengan santai.

Tubuh Sungmin telah dibanjiri oleh keringat dingin yang seakan ingin menenggelamkannya dan tubuh tegang bagai batu didasar laut karam. Sedangkan disebelahnya, Kyuhyun sedang berpikir dengan tenang untuk mengatakan alasan terbaik untuk mereka berdua sekarang. "jadi, Sungmin. Intinya, sekarang kau lagi hamil begitu? Dan itu… bukan anak Kyuhyun?" akhirnya nyonya Cho menyimpulkan sendiri isi dari perjanjian itu.

"tidak, saat itu dia tidak hamil sama sekali umma. Sungmin melakukan semua itu karena keharusan yang memaksa." Ucap Kyuhyun. Memang Sungmin akui yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu benar. Tapi, apakah mertuanya itu akan percaya dengan mudah? "huh? Benarkah? Tapi, kenapa? Memangnya kau menggunakan alasan itu untuk apa?" pertanyaan itu berarah pada Sungmin itu sendiri.

Seakan mulutnya tetap keluh untuk mengatakan sesuatu walau telah diberi sebuah kode dari Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi, Sungmin tetap saja menunduk. Malu sekali rasanya untuk mengatakannya. "maafkan aku umma." Tidak seperti harapannya, nyonya Cho tertawa keras dalam suasana mencekam ini. Dipandangnya dengan sinis Sungmin yang dapat merasakan semua itu.

"ini bukan masalah meminta maaf, Sungmin. Tetapi, ini adalah tentang harga diri." Ucap nyonya Cho sesaat. "perjanjian itu seperti kau memberi ikan kepada kucing. Permintaan maaf itu seharusnya kau berikan pada tubuhmu dan semua orang yang telah kau dan kau (Kyuhyun) bohongi. Termaksud aku dan juga appa Kyuhyun." lanjut nyonya Cho.

"kau seperti menjual tubuhmu pada Kyuhyun. Awalnya, aku menilaimu sebagai anak yang sangat baik, penurut dan ramah. Tetapi, semua akhirnya runtuh saat tahu ternyata semua itu hanyalah sebuah akal-akalan untuk membantu Kyuhyun lari dari perperjodohan yang kami telah rancang. Aku kira kau berbeda dengan anak perempuan jaman sekarang. Tapi, ternyata kau sungguh sama sekali tidak ada bedanya." Sahut nyonya Cho panjang lebar. "aku sungguh benci pembohong besar seperti kalian. Aku benar-benar kecewa sekali."

Seperti belati berkarat yang ditusukkan kejantungnya, perkataan mertuanya itu benar-benar tepat pada kenyataan. Apakah menjual tubuh juga termaksud dalam memberikan dengan pasrah tubuhnya untuk orang yang dicintainya? Dan betul perkataan Kyuhyun, dari awal lelaki itu telah memberi tahunya resiko yang akan ia tanggung setelah malam pertama yang mereka lewati di apartemen Kyuhyun dulu. Semua kenangannya manisnya bersama Kyuhyun, kembali terputar dalam otaknya.

Diawali dari pertemua koyol mereka dan penanda tanganan perjanjian itu, kemudian malam dimana ia diperkenalkan kepada kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dan juga calon tunangannya dulu, mereka ciuman hingga dipergoki oleh Eunhyuk dan juga Sungjin, dan terakhir adalah malam dimana untuk pertama kalinya mereka melakukan itu semua dengan tanpa ikatan sama sekali. Apakah selembar kontrak dapat dibuktikan sebagai bukti perasaan cinta saat itu?

"umma dengar, dari awal Sungmin tidak hamil dari siapa-siapa. Dia tidak menjual tubuhnya padaku karena aku mencintainya dan dia juga mencintai. Memang dari awal kami membuat akal-akalan untuk mengelabui kalian semua agar perjodohan itu dibatalkan. Dan kami melakukan 'itu' karena kami saling mencintai dan membutuhkan. Kami telah sama-sama dewasa dan ia bahkan memberiku keperawanannya untukku. Apakah itu dapat disebut juga dengan menjual tubuh? Bahkan kami telah menikah didepan Tuhan dan nama kami tercatat dalam buku Negara." Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membela Sungmin. Melihat air mata Sungmin telah beberapa kali menetes membasahi rok yang digunakannya, membuat hati Kyuhyun terasa nyeri.

Kepala nyonya Cho mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, nyonya Cho kemudian bangkit dari sofa dan mengambil tas miliknya. Setelah beberapa langkah ditolehkan sedikit wajahnya lalu berkata "aku tidak meminta kalian untuk bercerai. Karena semua itu kalian berdua yang menjalani. Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun, mulai sekarang cobalah untuk menerima Seohyun kembali."

.

.

.

Hingga saat ini, Sungmin masih diam diranjang mereka dengan memeluk kedua lututnya erat. Pandangan matanya kosong saat ini. Tanpa merespon apa saja yang Kyuhyun katakan pada wanita itu. Bubur yang Kyuhyun pesan tidak disentuh sedikitpun oleh Sungmin membuatnya semakin cemas akan keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk memberi penjelanan pada Sungmin secara perlahan. "Sungmin sayang, kenapa buburnya kau tidak makan? Nanti kau sakit siapa yang akan mengurusku?"

Kyuhyun mencoba duduk dipinggir ranjang tepat disamping Sungmin. Tetapi, wanita itu tetap saja diam. "kumohon Cho Sungmin. Katakan sesuatu, kau membuatku cemas." Dibalikkan wajah Sungmin padanya dan saat itu juga air mata merembes disudut mata Sungmin. "ummamu benar. Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak menerima perjanjian itu dan berakhir pada perasaan tak berujung ini. Dan andai bisa, aku harusnya tidak mengatakan dan melakukan semua kebohongan itu. Hingga berdampak semakin runyam seperti ini."

"tidak, Ming. Itu semua memang harus terjadi. Jika saja semua itu tidak terjadi, maka saat ini kau dan aku bukan dua orang yang saling mencintai. Biar kuberitahu, yang perlu kau tanamkan dalam pikiranmu adalah Cho Kyuhyun mencintai Cho Sungmin dan begitu sebaliknya. Aku akan berusaha mempertahankan pernikahan ini sebaik-baiknya." ucap Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan Sungmin. Tetapi, air mata Sungmin bukannya mereda tetapi semakin deras.

"uljima, Ming. Jangan pernah pikirkan omongan umma. Dia hanya berusaha untuk menakut-nakutimu saja. Jadi, sekarang hapus air mata itu dan peluk aku." Dan akhirnya Sungmin menyerah dan lansung memeluk erat Kyuhyun. Mencoba mencari rasa nyaman pada lelaki itu. Aroma Kyuhyun yang dapat menenangkannya, ia hirup sebanyak mungkin. Bisa saja ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia merasakannya. "ini semua salahku. Maafkan aku Kyu." Bisik Sungmin.

"tidak, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Ini hanya cobaan yang Tuhan kirim untuk kita. Jadi, kita harus bersama untuk menjadi kuat. Jangan cengang seperti ini. Nanti cantikmu hilang." Dihapusnya air mata yang masih menggenang itu pada wajah Sungmin. Memberi Sungmin senyuman manis, mengecup dahi, lalu kedua mata, hidung, pipi dan berakhir pada bibir dengan lama.

"aku sangat mencintaimu dan akan tetap mencintaimu. Hari ini hingga esok. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku."

"a-aku juga mencintaimu…."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

30 April 2013

.

.

.

Lady Prim

.

HELLO *deepbow

Maafkan saya untuk keterlambatan update ini.

Pulsa modem habis. Penyakit pelupa terus saja datang saat niat banget beli pulsa -_- Dan juga ada beberapa hal yang membuat part ini nyangkut uptade.

Dengan jumlah reader sangat banyak, tetapi review yang masuk ternyata kurang dari seperempat -_-. Kecewa tingkat dewa. Dan juga banyak reviewer yang dulu-dulu udah bosan review untuk FF ini. bosankah? Atau ff ini harus dipercepat agar cepat fin?

Hhmm… jika iya, maka…. Dengan senang hati akan saya stop disini.

Untuk ff ini pendek pake banget, itu karena kalian tidak meningkatkan gairan nulis saya :'((. Pikiran terbang kemana-mana. Dan ff ini saya usahakan biar tetap kilat seperti keinginan kalian. novel belum kebaca udah numpuk sekotak -_- *curhat

LANJUT—KILAT = +45 O_O

STOP—DELAY = -30

BIG THANKS FOR

(reviewer part 9 dan beberapa chapter sebelumnya)

KimShippo, Tiasicho, nahanakyu, adindapranatha, lis, Maximumelf, dbsksj, ichaELFs, , ChoFanni, Lida, aidafuwafuwa, , KYUMINTS, tarry24792, Chokyunnie, KyoKMS26, sneezesMING, KimShippo, Alifah Retno S, , kyumin always, guest, guest, nonikyu, won2, kang sung hye, icaiiank, DraconiSparkyu, hamsming, arisatae, Kim kinan, BluePink ElfEXOtic, Leeeunjae13, RianaClouds, wonnie, dming, hanamiJOY137, triple lee, guest, Liaa kyuminelf, hana ryeong9, Kezia, dirakyu, NR, dKMs, Minry, pumkinmeme, spring diamond, MingLee, Sung Hye Ah, kyumin shipperrr, ChoJH, ChoJH, ChoJH, ChoJH, ChoJH, yeuri, Adekyumin joyer, Chikyumin, aeyraa kms, guest, Name Thia, ipa2awesome, wuhan.

.

.

~See You Next Chapter~


	11. Chapter 11

Pregnancy

.

Rated : T+

.

KyuMin

.

Romance&Drama

.

GS

.

.

.

Lady prim

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE THIS YOU CAN GO AWAY

THANK YOU :)

.

.

.

.

.

ONE

.

TWO

.

AND THREE

.

.

.

.

.

~PART 11~

Beberapa kali Sungmin meminta untuk ikut kekantor, tetapi Kyuhyun seakan tidak mengindahkan rengekan Sungmin yang terus saja mengikutinya kemanapun. Bukan apanya, melihat keadaan Sungmin, pucat dan semakin kurus membuatnya semakin khawatir. Ditambah lagi omong kosong yang dikatakan ummanya kemarin, makin memperkeruh keadaan hingga saat ini Sungmin tetap melakukan mogok makan.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik, sayang. Istirahat dan makan daging yang banyak. Pipimu makin tirus dan tubuhmu juga ringan sekali." dielusnya pipi Sungmin saat mereka telah berada didepan pintu. "Ck, jika kerjaku hanya itu saja, lama-lama aku gendut seperti gajah. Kau mau?"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa sedikit, kemudian ditariknya Sungmin kedalam pelukan hangatnya. "biar saja. Yang penting, aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja rona merah pada pipinya mencuat. Dipukulnya manja punggung Kyuhyun. "kau akan mati ditanganku jika mengatakan gombalan seperti itu pada wanita lain, Kyu."

Tawa Kyuhyun seketika membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "aku hanya bercanda. Kau boleh menggoda seluruh wanita yang ada didunia ini termaksuk nenek-nenek juga. Ya, terserah. Sekarang kau pergi. Sana. Sana." Ucap Sungmin galak. Mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh dari pintu. Kyuhyun pandai sekali membuatnya malu sekaligus sebal luar biasa. Sedangkan lelaki itu tetap terbahak-bahak hingga masuk kedalam mobil dan melesat pergi.

.

.

.

Ditopangnya wajah pada lutut diatas sofa yang sedang diduduki. Sorot mata memandang kosong kearah sisi rumah yang hanya menggunakan kaca bening besar. Helaan napas berat terus saja terdengar. Seakan tersadar dari mimpi indahnya, kenyataan yang harus ia terima kembali adalah ia dan Kyuhyun tidak dapat bersatu. Walaupun telah menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain dengan jawaban yang sama yaitu 'cinta', ternyata hubungan mereka harus kembali mengalami cobaan setelah Sungmin sendiri telah mantap dengan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Mempercayakan lelaki itu untuk membimbingnya, tetapi nyatanya nyonya Cho kembali melempar kebohongan yang telah mereka rancang dari awal bagai boomerang.

Apakah nyonya Cho bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya atau seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan semua itu hanyalah omong kosong? Haruskah ia mempertahankan Kyuhyun dengan berusaha menyakinkan umma Kyuhyun bahwa ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam pada anaknya itu dan mencoba menjadi menantu sungguhannya, ataukah membiarkan Kyuhyun kembali kepada pemilik aslinya yaitu Seohyun?

Konflik batin terus saja berlanjut didalam otak Sungmin. Suara bell rumah menginterupsi hayalan Sungmin. Saat tahu ia telah terlalu lama membiarkan tamu memencet bell, akhirnya Sungmin beranjak dari sofa.

Dibukanya pintu dengan cepat tanpa melihat intercom dahulu. Jantung Sungmin seakan jatuh saat melihat sesosok wanita berambut panjang telah berdiri didepan rumahnya. Kenapa wanita yang telah disingkirkannya dulu, kembali datang disaat keadaan hubungannya sedang kacau seperti ini? Oh Tuhan, Kyuhyun sebentar lagi akan menyinkirkanku sungguhan. Wanita itu tersenyum manis pada Sungmin. "annyeong. Kita bertemu lagi, Sungmin. Kau masih ingat denganku kan?"

"KAU! Dari mana kau tahu aku disini dan apa yang kau lakukan?" untung saja Kyuhyun sedang kekantor. Kalau tidak, pasti orang itu akan menggoda kembali suaminya. Huh! "kyunnie sendiri yang memberikannya padaku, dan dia sendiri yang menyuruhku jauh-jauh dari Venesia untuk datang kesini. Apa dia ada didalam?" mendengar nama Kyuhyun yang dipanggil manja oleh wanita itu, membuat Sungmin makin gerah untuk menahan luapan emosinya.

"tidak.. Dia tidak ada disini ataupun dikantor."jeda sejenak. "Hmm.. luar kota. Ya, untuk beberapa hari atau minggu dia ada diluar kota untuk melakukan sebuah proyek besar." Sahut Sungmin bohong kembali dengan nada naik turun menahan emosi. Sebuah senyum misterius kembali ditampakkan wanita itu pada Sungmin. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke Venesia dan jangan pernah datang lagi." sambungnya dalam hati.

"begitukah? Sebaiknya aku memastikannya dulu. Mungkin saja dia masih dikantornya. Ah.. tunggu sebentar ne." ucap wanita itu pada Sungmin. Kegugupan menghampiri Sungmin seketika. 'jangan sampai wanita parasit ini, kembali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Tuhan, buatlah ponsel orang itu rusak.' bisiknya dalam hati.

Saat memperhatikan gerak-gerik wanita depannya itu sambil melipat tangan didepan dada. Sungmin sendiri sadar, sungguh tidak sopannya ia, membiarkan tamunya diluar tanpa mempersilahkan masuk. Oh ya, pengecualian untuk orang didepannya ini. Senyum sinis Sungmin berikan pada wanita itu saat tahu ternyata ponsel lelaki itu sedang tidak aktif. Setidaknya ia selamat kali ini.

"ponselnya mati. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dikantor. Sebaiknya aku mencarinya langsung dikantor. Annyeong." Wanita itu akhirnya berbalik setelah membungkuk sedikit. Tetapi, langkahnya terhenti saat Sungmin menarik kembali tangannya. "aku perlu bantuanmu sedikit untuk membuat tiramisu yang enak. Kata Kyuhyun, tiramisu buatanmu enak sekali. Ayo, ajari aku." Ditariknya tangan Victoria untuk ikut bersamanya. Ugh! Tidak rela rasanya membiarkan parasit ini menempeli Kyuhyun sepanjang hari.

"apa? Kyunnie menipumu, aku bahkan tidak tahu cara membuat ramen." Tidak ingin menghilangkan kesempatan, Sungmin membawa Victoria masuk. Mengunci pintu dengan rapat dan memastikan tidak ada jalan untuk Victoria keluar. Ada apa dengan Sungmin sebetulnya? "ya, kenapa kau mengunci pintunya? Buka pintu itu sekarang Sungmin! Seseorang yang menemaniku kesini, menungguku diluar dan aku harus menemui Kyunnie sekarang."

"tadi kau bilang 'tidak tahu memasakkan'? sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengajarmu. Ayo!" daripada melawan tidak berarti, Victoria akhirnya mengikuti keinginan Sungmin yaitu belajar memasak. Walaupun mengikuti intruksi yang diberikan Sungmin padanya, tetapi matanya tidak berhenti memandang ke jendela. Dimana Victoria dapat melihat jelas sebuah mobil terparkir manis dibawah pohon.

.

.

.

Awalnya, Sungmin merasa terganggu sekali dengan keberadaan Victoria yang terus saja menceloteh tidak jelas tentang Kyuhyun dan masa kecil mereka. Huh! Sungmin jadi iri dengan Victoria yang mengetahui Kyuhyun dari luar dan dalam. Tetapi, ketergangguan Sungmin berubah menjadi kenyamanan saat tahu Victoria itu ternyata orang yang baik dan banyak mengetahui berbahagai hal yang tidak diketahuinya selama ini. Sungmin menjadi kecil diri saat tahu, wanita itu adalah orang berkelas yang memiliki otak yang cemerlang. Tidak seperti dirinya yang otak udang dan tidak berguna.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadapan di ruang makan sambil mencicipi masakan hasil karya Victoria yang dibantu oleh Sungmin. Tidak terlalu buruk untuk seorang pemula. Saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menapaki lantai, dan tepat saat itu juga Kyuhyun dan Seohyun muncul dengan beberapa paper bag ditangan Kyuhyun. Seohyun bahkan mengelayut manja pada lengan Kyuhyun. Saat Victoria mencoba melihat keadaan Sungmin, ternyata Sungmin telah menahan air mata yang telah menumpuk disudut mata.

"Kyunnie sayang. Akhirnya kau pulang juga. Aku membuatkanmu makan malam." Kyuhyun kaget saat melihat Victoria telah ada didepannya dan Sungmin yang mengikuti Victoria dibelakangnya dengan kepala menunduk. "oppa, dia siapa?"

Rasanya kepala Sungmin saat ini ingin pecah seketika melihat kembali orang yang telah disingkirkannya dengan begitu mudah dulu dan sekarang kembali sama mudahnya. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun yang berada ditengah-tengah kedua orang yang terus bertengkar memperebutkannya, terus saja berebut menariknya kekanan dan kekiri seperti memperebutkan sebuah mainan. Karena tidak tahan, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan kembali kedapur membuat sesuatu.

Akhirnya, kemarahan Kyuhyun membuncah kepermukaan. "HENTIKAN! Kalian kira aku ini mainan? Berhenti bertingkah kekanankan dan diamlah duduk disana (ruang tengah) jika kalian tidak ingin kuusir sekarang. Ugh, kalian membuatku pusing sekali hari ini." Membentak dengan suara lantang, Kyuhyun meninggalkan kedua wanita itu yang diam karena ketidak percayaan.

"Ming, maafkan aku." Berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin yang membelakanginya. Rasa bersalah, sangat menjerat leher Kyuhyun saat ini. "k-kenapa meminta m-maaf? Kau tidak membuat kesalah kok." Dihapusnya air mata itu agar Kyuhyun tidak melihat sosok rapuhnya saat ini. Sungguh, Sungmin ingin sekali pergi dari sini saat tahu kedua orang yang ikut menjerat Kyuhyun ada disini bersama dengannya dan Kyuhyun.

"maafkan aku untuk semua air mata yang keluar dari matamu. Itu semua karena ulahku. Membuatmu terus merasa kecewa dengan situasi tadi. Seohyun ikut denganku karena umma mengantar kami hingga kedepan pagar rumah kita tadi. Aku sungguh ingin sekali menendangnya saat itu juga, tetapi disekitar disini banyak sekali orang suruhan umma yang mengawasi kita. Maafkan aku karena tidak dapat menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Dan juga maafkan aku karena aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu lepas dariku." bisik Kyuhyun panjang lebar dengan tubuh Sungmin berada dalam rengkuhannya didepan dada.

"aku akan bertahan sebisaku. Tetapi, sebaiknya kau ikuti keinginan ummamu, Kyu. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi anak yang pembangkang sepertiku."

.

.

Rasa kesal itu kembali lagi saat dimana mereka berdua—Seohyun dan Victoria—memutuskan untuk menginap rumah mereka malam ini dengan seenaknya. Untung saja, Kyuhyun dengan baik hati membelikan mereka semua kantung tidur untuk digunakan diruang tengah.

Kembali lagi antara dua wanita itu memperebutkan tidur disamping Kyuhyun. Tetapi, yang Sungmin lakukan adalah keluar dari ruang tengah untuk mencari udara segar. Bagai orang yang asing diantara semuanya, Sungmin memilih untuk mengalah. Pada akhirnya, memang ia yang pertama menjadi korban atas semua ini.

Saat merasakan sebuah benda hangat menyelimutinya, Sungmin baru menyadari jika Kyuhyun berada disampingnya dengan senyuman yang amat disukainya. "udaranya dingin sekali. Tidak ingin masuk dan menghangatkan diri didepan perapian?" dan dijawab gelengan pelan dari Sungmin. "aku hanya orang lain. Tidak usah pedulikan aku. Kembalilah masuk, aku sudah cukup hangat dengan selimut ini." ada perasaan sesak yang dirasakan Sungmin saat mengatakan perkataannya tadi.

Kyuhyun duduk pada kursi tepat disampingnya. Kemudian, ditariknya Sungmin hingga jatuh diatas pangkuannya dengan posisi Sungmin membelakanginya. "suhu tubuhku akan segera menghangatkanmu." Dipeluknya pinggang Sungmin dengan erat dan menempelkan wajahnya pada punggung kurus istrinya itu. "santai saja sayang. Kau ingatkan, kita sering melakukan gaya seperti ini saat diranjang!" saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung mencubit lengan suaminya itu keras hingga jeritan kesakit itu terdengar sangat menggelegar. "appo Ming."

"katakan sekali lagi, kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih sakit lagi." ancam Sungmin. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin menolehkan sedikit kepalanya dan langsung disambut oleh bibir Kyuhyun pada bibirnya. Melumat dengan gerakan bertahap hingga ciuman itu telah berubah menjadi 'French kiss'. Lidah yang saling membelit hingga saliva keduanya saling bercampur. Lengan Sungmin bahkan telah mengalung pada leher Kyuhyun dengan erat dan jemari Kyuhyun telah menjalar menuju dalam baju Sungmin.

Saat meremas payudara Sungmin dengan gerakan keras. Bra Sungmin telah diletakkan diatas meja terdekat dengan baju yang masih melekat pada tubuh Sungmin. Mengangkat baju melewati leher hingga Sungmin sekarang telah half naked. Payudara Sungmin seketika dihisap oleh bayi besarnya yang nakal itu. Memainkan ujungnya dengan lidah, membuat sensasi dingin menjalar hingga keubun-ubun. Meremas surai Kyuhyun atas rasa nikmat yang diterimanya. Bibirnya sendiri bahkan menggigit hingga meninggalkan luka, sakin inginnya ia menjerit dan mendesah sekeras-kerasnya. "hmm ahh…"

Dan saat itu juga, dua orang keluar dari pintu dan langsung melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang bercumbu mesra sekali, dengan membelakangi mereka. Sudut mata Sungmin langsung terbelalak ketika melihat kedua wanita itu tengah memperhatikkannya. 'aku bahkan telah melupakan mereka.'

"k-kalian—" ucap Victoria shock.

Seakan tidak menganggap keberadaan dua orang itu, Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat Sungmin kedalam gendongan ala 'koala'. Menyembunyikan apapun yang dapat disembunyikan kali ini. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengatakan, "jika kalian merasa terganggu, silahkan keluar dari sini. Nikmati kantung tidur kalian, karena aku dan Sungmin akan tidur dikamar kami. Selamat malam."

.

.

.

Kembali saja perasaan Sungmin menjadi aneh seperti ini. Mungkin, pikiran dan urusan hati yang terlalu membelitnya hingga kesehatannya ikut menjadi korban atas semua ini. Seperti yang dijanjikan Kyuhyun kemarin, Sungmin hari ini telah kembali bekerja. Masih dengan posisinya seperti jauh sebelum ia mengenal Kyuhyun secara langsung.

Mungkin saja, beristirahat sejenak dapat membuat energinya kembali. Para karyawan seperti kebiasaan, mereka bekerja sambil bergosip. Sejujurnya, Sungmin juga ingin ikut bergabung tetapi karena keadaan, Sungmin memilih untuk mendengarkan saja. "kau lihat tidak wanita tinggi yang masuk kedalam ruangan presdir? Uuh, aku iri sekali dengan kakinya yang panjang." Siapa lagi orang itu? kembali Sungmin menajamkan pendengaran. "sepertinya sih wajahnya tidak asing. Aku pernah lihat dimana yah?" celuk seorang lagi.

"hmm…. Bukankah itu Seo Joo Hyun?"

"APA?!" teriak Sungmin kaget, hingga seluruh pandangan tertuju padanya. Menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal lalu tersenyum canggung. "hehehe, tenang sjaa… hmm itu, aku baru saja menang lotre dan…" pandangan tetap kearahnya. "… sekarang aku harus ketoilet segera."

Sepertinya, Seohyun pantang menyerah sama sekali. Bahkan setelah melihat sedikit salah satu adegan intim mereka, tetapi Seohyun tetap menampakkan batang hidungnya hingga saat ini.

.

.

.

Awalnya, rasa gugup itu kembali saat dimana keluarga Kyuhyun kembali mengundang mereka berdua dalam sebuah makan malam keluarga. Entah siapa saja yang akan terpenting topic malam ini adalah pengakhiran nikah kontak mereka. Dan mungkin saja malam ini juga ia dan Kyuhyun akan berpisah.

Setelah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sampai, disana telah duduk dengan manis kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dan juga dua orang yang tidak ingin dilihatnya, ikut bergabung disana. Sebenarnya ini ada apa? Kenapa kedua orang itu mesti mendengar dan melihat sebentar eksekusi yang akan didapatnya?

Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, umma Kyuhyun memanggil dengan lemah lembut keduanya untuk bergabung bersama. Duduk diantara orang tua Kyuhyun bagai narapidana yang akan dijatuhkan eksekusinya. Tiba-tiba saja, tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat dingin yang membanjirinya. Kyuhyun duduk tepat disampingnya, menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dibawah meja. Berusaha untuk meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Makan malam kali ini berjalan dengan lancar. Sungmin bagai yang terasingkan, tidak berani untuk mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara. Sedangkan kedua saingannya it uterus saja berceloteh saling berebut untuk memuji nyonya Cho untuk mendapatkan nilai plus agar nyonya Cho semakin menyukai salah satu dari kedua orang itu. "bagaimana dengan kedua orang ini Kyu? Adakah dari salah satunya kau sukai?" tanya nyonya Cho dengan sesekali melirik sinis pada Sungmin yang terus menyendok sup kemulut dengan wajah tertunduk.

"tidak, aku hanya menyukai Sungmin. Apa itu cukup?" sahut Kyuhyun pelan dan dengan nada dingin. Perasaan tidak nyaman langsung dirasakan Sungmin saat tidak ada suara yang terdengar, tetapi pancaran mata yang menusuk padanya.

Karena ketidak nyamanan itu, akhirnya Sungmin meminta untuk kerestroom terdekat dari tempat mereka. Merasa tidak pantas untuk berada ditengah-tengah mereka semua. Awalnya, Kyuhyun menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya, tetapi untuk saat ini ia ingin sendiri.

Memandangi wajahnya dari pantulan kaca lebar. Menumpukan tubuhnya pada sudut wastafel setelah Sungmin sampai di restroom kosong ini. Kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengumpulkan energinya. Terlalu banyak yang akan menghalangi jalan mereka untuk bersatu. Semua orang berubutan untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun, tetapi saat ia sendiri telah memenangkan hati lelaki itu, kembali lagi Tuhan ingin mengambilnya lagi darinya. Ini sungguh tidak adil baginya.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari wanita paruh baya masuk dengan langkah anggunnya. Menghampiri Sungmin dengan tatapan membunuhnya. "lepaskan Kyuhyun sekarang atau sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan akan terjadi."

Barulah Sungmin berbalik kearah sumber suara itu dan langsung terbelalak kaget. Tetapi, Sungmin hanya memandangi nyonya Cho bagai orang yang paling kejam didunia. Diam saja, kemudian air mata telah menumpuk dipelupunk matanya. "bisa kau bayangkan rasanya, jika anak yang kau besarkan dengan kasih sayangmu dan dia tega membohongi orang tuanya karena seorang wanita yang mengaku-ngaku hamil dan membuat suatu kontak konyol seperti ini?"

Sepertinya, nyonya Cho tadi menyimpan seluruh kata-kata ini untuk dirinya saat sendiri. "tinggalkan Kyuhyun dan enyahlah dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Semua orang tidak mengharapkanmu, tidak berguna dan pembohong sepertimu…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Lady Prim

.

06 Mei 2013

.

.

Halo, ada yang kangen nggak? -_-

Jelekkah? Ngeboseninkah? Drama banget? Pengen di Stop?

Maafkan saya karena tidak menulis dengan sungguh-sungguh. Lagi seneng-senengnya design kembali. But, dipikiranku terus saja mengingat kalian, karena punya janji untuk update cepat. Tapi, hasilnya gini aja T-T mianhae *bow.

Kayanya sih udah nggak lama lagi akan fin

Kalian ingin HAPPY ENDING atau SAD ENDING? Aku mah terserah kalian.

Typos lagi? maaf yaa.

Bengong mikirin jalan ceritanya, eh malah ketiduran depan laptop. *curhat

Untuk Spring Diamond: thanks untuk masukannya. Tapi, kayanya terlalu rempong untuk ff ini. tapi, terima kasih udah kasih ide :)

Dan terimakasih untuk reviewer yang ingin ff ini berlanjut

Seperti biasa aku orangnya maksa:

LANJUT—KILAT-_- = +40

STOP—DELAY = -35

BIG THANKS FOR:

(reviewer part 10 dan beberapa part sebelumnya)

Aidafuwafuwa, .1, Lida, Minry, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, , hae-yha, JewelsStar, Guest, RianaClouds, KimShippo, Park Ha Mi, ChoKyunnie, nahanakyu, guessttttttttttt, tarry24792, key, amelia jillbely, ChoLee, Maximumelf, DraconiSparkyu, KYUMINTS, parkhyun, hamsming, Lee hyun Soo, (6x) nurganevi, , dming, ichaELFs, WineKyuMin137, Neliel Minoru, ChoFanni, won2, miss key, hanamiJOY137, Amokyunnie, , 137137137, Leeeunjae13, triple lee, liaa kyuminelf, adindapranatha, aeyraa kms, , parkhyun, guest, kyumin forever, yeuri, wuhan, KyoKMS26, guest, yesung wife momo, mrscho, lia, Choi yuan, Adekyumin joyer, icaiiank, kinan, NR, nonikyu, Alifia Retno S, sneezesMING, nvmld199, hyukjae lee, Chikyumin, olive1315, BluePink ElfEXOtic, ipa2awesome, kezia, erry kyumin, MinnieGalz, Spring Diamond, arisitae, dirakyu, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, perfvcKYU, I was a Dreamer, coffeewie137, Sung Hye Ah, nyca kyumin137 (10x), LeeMinhyun, Diahdega, kimteechul, kimteechul,

.

.

~See You Next Part~


	12. Chapter 12

Pregnancy

.

Rated : T+

.

KyuMin

.

Romance&Drama

.

GS

.

.

.

Lady prim

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE THIS YOU CAN GO AWAY

THANK YOU :)

.

.

.

.

.

ONE

.

TWO

.

AND THREE

.

.

.

.

.

~PART 12~

Tubuhnya terasa lemas sesaat setelah nyonya Cho mengatakan perkataan itu. Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menjadi kabur akan kabut. Tulang-tulang Sungmin seakan lepas dari persendian. Mencoba untuk mencari tumpuan terdekat. Pandangnnya perlahan-lahan menggelap. Tetapi, terlambat. Sungmin seketika jatuh tergeletak lemas diatas ubin didalam restroom sendirian dengan wajah pucat.

.

.

Ummanya telah kembali duduk manis ditempatnya semula setelah meminta izin keluar. Namun, Sungmin hingga saat ini tidak kembali juga, padalah wanita itu telah pergi selama setengah jam lebih. Rasa khawatir tiba-tiba menyerang Kyuhyun saat ini. Sedangkan, nyonya Cho melirik sesekali anak lelakinya itu. Kemudian, kembali menyantap hidangan yang tersaji didepannya.

Rasa khawatir itu telah menjadi rasa cemas saat Sungmin tidak juga kembali. Mereka telah bersiap untuk pulang masing-masing. Ummanya terus saja memaksanya untuk mengantar Seohyun pulang, tetapi dimana Sungmin sekarang? Apa Sungmin telah pulang lebih dahulu tanpa memberitahukannya? Tapi rasanya itu tidak masuk akal, mengingat jarak tempat ini sangat jauh dari kediaman mereka. Lantas, dimana wanita itu sekarang.

"oppa, ayo pulang." Tetapi, Kyuhyun seakan tidak mengindahkan perkataan Seohyun dengan tetap mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sungmin. Namun, panggilannya itu tidak dijawab sama sekali oleh Sungmin. Apakah Sungmin marah sekali padanya dan sekarang wanita itu melarikan diri darinya. Oh, Tuhan!

"kau mau kemana? Oppa! Oppa! Yaa, Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Seohyun saat tahu Kyuhyun telah berlari kencang dan masuk kembali kedalam restaurant itu tanpa berusaha berbalik untuk menjawabnya. Rasa kesal hebat langsung membara dihati Seohyun. Setelah jelas-jelas ditolak saat pertunangan dulu dan sekarang kembali ditolak disaat hubungan suami-istri itu sedang diterpa masalah. Walaupun begitu, Seohyun tetap akan kukuh pada pendiriannya hingga Kyuhyun ada dalam genggamannya.

.

.

Mencoba untuk memeriksa kembali satu-persatu ruangan yang ada ditempat ini. Peluh bercucuran dan deru napas memburu saat tahu Sungmin tidak ada dimana-mana. Seluruh pintu telah dimasukinya satu-persatu. Hingga ada satu tempat yang terlupakan olehnya. Yaitu restroom. Tetapi, apakah tidak apa-apa jika ia masuk kedalam? tentu saja, saat ini adalah keadaan genting. Tidak masalahkan? Mungkin saja karena takut dengan keadaan tadi, Sungmin jadi tidak berani keluar, bukan?

Dan tepat saat itu juga, sesosok tubuh terbaring lemas diatas ubin menyambutnya. Tubuh itu sangat dikenal Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghampiri tubuh itu dan membaliknya. Oh, Tuhan! Istrinya telah lemas dan tubuhnya dingin hingga bibirnya membiru seperti sekarang. Lantas, Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin kedalam gendongannya. Rasa cemas itu telah membuatnya panic hingga dengan cepat berlari, sehingga Kyuhyun sempat menabrak beberapa pengunjung lain tanpa meminta maaf. Yang ada diotaknya saat ini adalah Sungmin dan Sungmin.

Melintasi jalan malam Seoul yang cukup ramai. Mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga dengan nekatnya, Kyuhyun menerobos beberapa lampu merah yang dilewatinya. Sungguh, ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi apa-apa pada Sungmin sekarang. Karena ia tidak dapat melindungi Sungmin…

.

.

Kakinya seakan tidak tenang untuk menunggu sang dokter keluar dari ruangan dimana Sungmin sedang berada sekarang. Mondar-mandir tanpa henti sambil terus melantunkan doa dalam hatinya. Degup jantung yang tidak terkontrol dan juga keringat dingin bercucuran. Dan berakhir saat seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dibaca Kyuhyun saat ini.

Semua pertanyaan telah berada ingin dikeluarkannya, tetapi dokter tersebut mengajaknya untuk berbicara didalam ruangannya. 'jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Sungmin, Tuhan.' Bisiknya dalam hati. "bagaimana keadaan Sungmin uisangnim?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

Lelaki setengah baya itu langsung tersenyum cerah. Ada apa sebenarnya? "apakah sebelum ini, nona Sungmin telah memberi tahu hal ini pada anda?" apa maksudnya? Memberitahu apa? Apakah Sungmin menyimpan suatu rahasia selama ini dibelakangnya? Saat tahu eksperi yang ditampakkan Kyuhyun, dokter tersebut hanya tersenyum. "apakah… Sungmin sedang sakit parah, uisangnim?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Dokter tersebut akhirnya tersenyum cerah. "nona Sungmin tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya kelelahan, kurang makan dan stress. Dan dia juga sedang hamil sekarang. Itulah sebabnya kenapa nona Sungmin pingsan seperti sekarang ini. Mungkin akan terbangun beberapa jam setelahnya." Kyuhyun akhirnya menghembuskan napasnya lega. Tunggu, Kyuhyun kembali mencerna pertakaan barusan. Tetapi apakah benar jika Sungmin… "MWO?! Dia hamil?"

"ya, hamil kekitar 45 hari. Anda suaminya kan? Kalau begitu saya ucapkan selamat." Masih dalam ketidak percayaan, Kyuhyun langsung berteriak keras untuk meluapkan kegembiraannya tersebut. 'Tuhan, aku sangat berterima kasih.' Tersenyum tanpa henti dengan raut wajah bahagia penuh kebanggaan.

.

.

.

Tepat dua hari setelah insiden itu, Sungmin masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya ia lebih menyukai berada dialam bawah sadarnya, sedangkan seorang lelaki tampan menunggunya untuk bangun. Tetap setia disamping Sungmin dengan merawat dan menjaganya baik-baik. "cepatlah bangun. Aku sungguh tidak sabar ingin memberitahu berita tentang kehamilanmu. Kau pasti tidak menyadarinya kan? Dia masih terlalu muda, aku harap kau menjaganya baik-baik, Ming." dibelainya rambut istrinya dengan sayang. Setelahnya, pintu kamar itu terbuka dan seorang wanita masuk kedalam dengan keranjang besar yang dibawanya.

"dia baik-baik sajakan? Oh ya, buah yang aku bawa kuletakkan samping sofa." Kyuhyun hanya merespon dengan anggukan kecil.

"kau pulanglah, Kyu. Biar aku yang menjaga Sungmin. Penampilanmu sangat berantakan dan juga bau. Bagaimana jika Sungmin bangun dan melihatmu dengan keadaan seperti itu?" benar juga katanya. Mencoba untuk memastikan, akhirnya Kyuhyun berkata, "kau benar, aku bau dan jelek. Kalau begitu aku titip Sungmin. Jangan coba apa-apakan dia. Oke?" setelah mengambil mantelnya, Kyuhyun melesat keluar.

Kembali dalam keheningan, wanita itu duduk disamping ranjang Sungmin. Memerhatikan raut wajah Sungmin dengan seksama. Mencoba mencari kekurangan dalam porselen milik Kyuhyun itu. Pantas saja Kyuhyun mempertahankan Sungmin dengan kekuat tenaga dan jiwanya. "kau beruntung memilikinya Cho."

.

.

Setitik cahaya masuk kedalam retinanya semakin menyilaukan penglihatannya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa berat dan tidak bertenaga. Saat mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kemata, tiba-tiba saja wajah wanita saingannya telah ada didepan wajahnya dengan menampakkan senyuman. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Sungmin hanya mengatakan. "a-aku dim-mna? S-sedang a-apa kauu dis-sini?" suara serak Sungmin bagai bisikan. "kau sedang ada dirumah sakit. Dan aku datang kesini untuk menjengukmu. Apa tidak boleh? Aku juga menggantikan anak itu (Kyuhyun) untuk menjagamu."

Ingin sekali rasanya kembali tidur tetapi dunia nyata harus dihadapinya. "pulanglah. Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi, pergilah sekarang." membuang wajah kearah lain. "tsk, kau ini kenapa? Sudah baik aku ingin menemanimu karena aku kasihan dengan anak itu, menjagamu seharian tanpa ingin berpindah tempat. Aigoo."

Tetapi, tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Sungmin. "ehkm… soal kejadian sewaktu divenesia lalu," akhirnya Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya. "bocah itu yang memintaku untuk membantunya agar membuatmu cemburu. Katanya agar kau dan dia cepat bersatu, tapi nyatanya kau pergi dari pesta sebelum aku akan meluruskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Ucap Victoria sejenak. "j-jadi maksudmu, kau dan Kyuhyun tidak punya hubungan, begitu? Tapi kenapa sewaktu—"

"aigoo, bocah itu. Begini, mungkin Kyuhyun lupa mengatakannya padamu. Benar, aku dan dia tidak terikat hubungan apa-apa. Aku adalah anak angkat keluarga Cho yang lebih memilih kembali kerumah orang tua biologisku disana. Kami dibesarkan bersama-sama aku, dia dan juga Ahra nuna diKorea." Tarik nafas. "kau jangan salah pengertian dulu. Aku tidak menyukai Kyuhyun sama sekali. Kedatanganku kesini adalah permintaan Kyuhyun untuk membantunya menjauhkan Seohyun dari kalian. hmm…. Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit menjahilimu dengan mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun didepanmu, tetapi ternyata kau sampai menangis karena cemburu. Ternyata kau orangnya sensitive sekali. Aku minta maaf, ne?"

Sungmin hanya diam saja setelah Victoria menjelaskan seluruh kejadian yang dialaminya untuk satu bulan ini. 'Tuhan, aku sungguh merasa orang paling dosa karena telah menuduh Victoria dengan sembarangan'. "kau masih marah padaku? Jebal, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Yang seharusnya kau marahi itu adalah Kyuhyun, bukannya aku. Jangan marah lagi yaa… kita berteman kan?" Victoria terus saja merajuk pada Sungmin yang terus membuang panjangan pada wanita itu.

"A-aku maafkan kau. Tapi, maafkan aku juga, ne?" dan dibalas anggukan kencang dari Victoria.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun jadi bingung sekali dengan perilaku Sungmin pasca siuman beberapa jam lalu. Victoria telah pergi setelah ia datang beberapa menit setelahnya. Tidak ada senyuman yang manis untuk saat masuk kedalam ruangan itu tetapi wajah sinis dengan pandangan membunuh. Ia terus berceloteh seperti ayam, tetapi Sungmin hanya menanggapinya perkataan panjangnya dengan 'ohya' atau 'benarkah' dan seterusnya begitu terus. Apakah Sungmin tidak senang melihat kehadirannya disini. Ataukah Sungmin masih marah dengannya tentang Seohyun dan juga Victoria? ugh! Padahal Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengatakan berita bahagia itu, tetapi sepertinya ini bukanlah saat yang tepat.

Kabar tentang Sungmin dirawat dirumah sakit ini, Kyuhyun hanya beri tahu Victoria dan juga Eunhyuk dan Sungjin saja. Saat tahu Sungmin masuk rumah sakit, Eunhyuk dengan suara lantangnya memecahkan gendang telinganya akibat amukan kemarahannya saat Kyuhyun menelponnya tadi. Wanita itu mengatakan, ia sungguh tidak becus merawat dan menjaga Sungmin. Tetapi, Kyuhyun tidak dapat mengelak semua tuduhan itu, karena yang dikatakan wanita itu benar adanya.

Saat mencoba nyuapi Sungmin dengan bubur yang dipegangnya, Eunhyuk tiba-tiba masuk dengan cepat dan langsung memukul punggung Kyuhyun berkali-kali dengan cukup keras. "rasakan ini dan ini." terus saja melancarkan aksinya. "yak. Kenapa memukulku." Protes Kyuhyun. Untung saja mangkuknya tidak jatuh.

"dasar namja bodoh, kenapa bisa Sungmin sampai masuk rumah sakit begini ha? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Minnie? Katakan padaku." Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil lalu memperbaiki duduknya. "aku hanya kelelahan. Semua ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kyuhyun kok. Dan seperti kau lihat sekarang, aku baik-baik saja dan akan keluar besok setelah keadaanku benar-benar stabil menurut dokter." Helaan napas lega dikeluarkan oleh Eunhyuk, tetapi sorot mata membunuh kembali dijatuhkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"aish, kau tahukan dia sedang hamil sekarang. Bagaimana bisa membiarkannya mengerjakan yang berat-berat hingga kelelahan seperti ini huh? Ibu hamil itu harus memiliki waktu istirat yang banyak, makan-makan yang bergizi dan melakukan olahraga teratur dan pengawasan ekstra. Sungmin begini pasti karena kau tidak memperhatikan dan mengurusnya kan? Uh! Dasar laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab." Teriak Eunhyuk menghakimi Kyuhyun.

Perkataan Eunhyuk yang baru didengar Sungmin, mengingatkannya pada suatu hal yang membuatnya selama ini harus menjalani kontrak bersama Kyuhyun. Astaga, ia bahkan melupakan hal itu. Hingga saat ini, perutnya bahkan masih sangat rata tanpa adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan didalam rahimnya. Tuhan, bagaimana jika Eunhyuk menyadari itu dan akhirnya mengetahui sendiri akal-akalan yang dibuatnya selama ini. 'semakin banyak orang yang membenciku maka semakin cepat pula aku akan musnah.' Baiklah, setidaknya sedikit acting tidak apa-apa.

"jangan menghakimi Kyu seperti itu. Unnie tidak perlu khawatir, karena dia baik-baik saja didalam sini. Selama aku dan Kyuhyun merawatnya dengan baik. Didalam sini dia sangat sehat kata dokter." Ucap Sungmin meyakinkan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun merasa ada yang sedikit ganjil. Apakah Sungmin menyadari kalau dirinya sekarang hamil 45 hari? Tapi, selama ini Sungmin bahkan tidak memberitakan hal penting itu padanya.

Tanpa memasang curiga, Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti lalu menyulas senyum kecewa. "syukurlah kalau begitu. Hmm… sebenarnya aku masih ingin berlama-lama disini, tapi aku ada rapat bersama colega yang harus kuhadiri. Minnie, ottokhe?" dengan cepat Sungmin menjawab, "oh, tidak apa-apa. Collegamu yang terpenting sekarang. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini bersama Kyu. Cepatlah pergi, sebelum mereka menggumu terlalu lama karena aku."

.

.

Karena Sungmin terus saja merajuk untuk meminta secepatnya dipulangkan, maka akhirnya Kyuhyun meminta dokter untuk segera memberi izin agar dapat membawa Sungmin pulang. Masih dengan kecanggungan dan aksi diam yang melanda sejak saat dimana Eunhyuk datang mengunjungi Sungmin tepat beberapa hari setelahnya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun merasa kecewa dengan Sungmin karena tidak memberi tahu soal kabar kehamilannya sekarang, sedangkan Sungmin sendiri memendam kecewa mendalam dan sebal luar biasa karena insiden di Venesia dan juga kehadiran Victoria yang dianggapnya sebagai hama pengganggu. Tetapi, nyatanya selama ini Kyuhyun lah biang dari semua ini, kecuali Seohyun dan mertuanya itu.

Sungmin sedang asik menonton dengan mangkuk cemilan dan pelukannya. Hingga merasa kesal, karena Kyuhyun menghalangi pandangannya. Dan saat itu, segelas susu disotorkan Kyuhyun untuknya. "benda apa itu?" Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin lalu merangkul wanita itu. "susu ibu hamil." Ucapnya santai. Sungmin mengerukan alis bingung. "apa maksudmu?"

"jangan berusaha menutup-nutupinya. Kenapa selama ini, kau tidak mengatakan jika kau hamil? Aku ini kan suamimu, seharusnya berita bahagia itu aku dengar sendiri darimu, bukan dari dokter." Sungmin berhenti mengunyah dan meletakkan mangkuk itu pada meja. "aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Jadi, selama ini kau menganggapku hamil sungguhan dan percaya dengan perkataanku pada Eunhyuk waktu itu? hahaha, kau ingatkan, aku sedang berpura-pura didepan Eunhyuk sama seperti apa yang ada didalam kontrak. Tidak perlu khawati Kyunnie sayang." Sahut Sungmin menjelaskan dengan santai.

Ya, itu benar. Tetapi, apa dokter itu berbohong padanya? "tapi, dokter mengatakan pingsan saat itu dikarenakan kelelahan akibat hamil diusia kandungan muda. Apa mungkin dokter itu membohongiku ya?" Sungmin terdiam. Mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang terjadi belakangan.

Saat mencoba mengingat tanggal dan kapan terakhir ia datang bulan, pernyataan Kyuhyun semakin meyakinkan. Dan ingat kan, ia dan Kyuhyun sangat rutin melakukan hubungan badan beberapa kali dalam seminggu dan selama itu pula, Kyuhyun selalu mengeluarkan benihnya didalam rahim Sungmin. Tetapi, apakah ini sungguhan? "kurasa kau benar Kyu, dan dokter itu tidak berbohong. Sepertinya aku memang sedang hamil." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

Entah ingin berekspresi seperti apa, Kyuhyun tertawa keras lalu menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya erat. Mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin berulang kali dan berakhir dalam ciuman panjang penuh cinta yang tersalurkan. "sebentar lagi, aku dan kau akan menjadi orang tua bersama. Memberinya nama yang lucu dan merawatnya dengan baik bersama hingga anak kita besar. Terima kasih Cho Sungmin, terima kasih atas kebahagian yang banyak sekali kau berikan padaku. Aku sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena memilikimu dan juga anak kita."

Pelukan itu Sungmin balas dengan sama eratnya. "aku juga sangat beruntung menemukan lelaki tampan, baik dan penyayang sepertimu, Kyu. Soal di Venesia dan juga Victoria, aku akan memaafkanmu. Maafkan aku soal sikap diamku beberapa hari belakangan, ne?" Kyuhyun menarik pelukan mereka saat mendengar pengakuan Sungmin. "jadi, kau sudah mengetahui semuanya ?"

.

.

.

Karena tidak ingin memendam berita bahagia ini terlalu lama, Kyuhyun akhirnya meminta untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya disebuah kafe sangat terkenal didaerah Myeongdong diwaktu siang beberapa hari setelah. Karena ada sebuah rapat penting yang harus dihadiri oleh appanya, maka hanya ummanya sajalah yang pergi untuk memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun.

Saat ini nyonya Cho telah berada di tempat yang dijanjikan. Dalam pikiran nyonya Cho adalah: mungkin saja anaknya itu berubah pikiran dan mencoba menerima Seohyun dengan menceraikan Sungmin agar pernikahan anaknya itu dapat berlangsung dengan cepat. Senyuman menyeringai tertampang jelas diwajah paruh baya itu dengan tertawa khas dengan suara rendah. Tetapi, tawa itu terhenti saat melihat anaknya tersebut masuk kekafe dengan menggandeng istri sahnya dengan sangat mesra.

Memasang wajah super juteknya saat Sungmin duduk didepannya dengan senyuman bahagia yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya sejak kabar kehamilannya tanpa memedulikan wajah keruh mertuanya itu. "bagaimana kabar umma?" ucap Sungmin hangat. nyonya cho memandang Sungmin sengit, "jangan mencoba sok akrab denganku, karena sebentar lagi aku bukan ummamu lagi. Mengerti?"

Awalnya rasa sakit itu melanda kembali, tetapi perkataan sarkastik itu berusaha tidak dimasukkannya dalam hati. Sungmin jadi heran dengan sikap nyonya Cho yang sangat berbeda saat anak lelakinya telah bergabung bersama. Menyambut dengan hangat dan berbicara basa-basi dengan santai tanpa adanya ketegangan seperti apa yang terjadi padanya baru saja. Ada sebersit rasa kecewa yang dirasakan Sungmin tetapi mengingat rasa kecewa yang dirasakan mertuanya itu lebih besar, Sungmin kembali terdiam dalam pikirannya.

"umma, aku sungguh bahagia saat ini." ucap Kyuhyun. "benarkah? Boleh umma tahu apa yang membuat anak lelaki umma ini, jadi sangat bersinar seperti sekarang?" tanya ummanya penasan.

"aku akan menjadi seorang appa dan kau akan menjadi halmoni. Karena sekarang, Sungming hamil sungguhan. Dan dia sedang mengandung anakku."

"MWO?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengerutkan dahi melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh ummanya. "MWO? HAMIL?CIH, TIDAK KUSANGKA ANAKKU BEGITU HEBAT HINGGA MEMBUAT 'ISTRI'NYA HAMIL SEPERTI SEKARANG. Kalian kira dengan memberi tahu berita itu, lantas aku akan membiarkan kalian hidup bersama selamanya? Menerima anak yang tidak tahu harus kuanggap apa dengan menganggapnya cucuku?" teriak nyonya Cho dengan lantang.

"keputusanku tetap bulat. Kau (Kyuhyun) akan tetap menikah dengan Seohyun bagaimanapun caranya. Aku tidak peduli dengan anak itu, karena aku tidak pernah menganggap kalian pernah menikah. Aku muak dengan kalian berdua, terutama kau (Sungmin) dan juga anak hasil karanganmu itu. Aku pulang." Tanpa memedulikan tatapan penuh tanya dari pengunjung kafe yang lainnya, Nyonya Cho keluar setelah mengambil tas tangan yang dibawanya.

Rasa sakit disekujur tubuh Sungmin langsung berefek pada ulu hatinya. Apakah dengan memohon, mertunya itu dapat luluh dengannya dan mencoba untuk menerimanya sebagai menantu? Haruskah ia berlutut hingga mencium kaki nyonya Cho, hingga wanita itu ingin menerima anak yang dikandungnya ini? 'Tuhan… kumohon, bantu aku.'

Tanpa menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun yang mencoba memberi pengertian padanya, Sungmin bangun dari duduknya dan mengejar nyonya Cho yang telah melewati pintu keluar kafe tanpa memedulikan terikan Kyuhyun yang terus menyerukan namanya.

Mencoba mengejar dengan langkah yang tertatih-tahih, nyonya Cho terlihat akan menyebranyi jalan. Dengan sigap Sungmin mempercepat ayunan kakinya hingga melihat nyonya Cho menyebrang jalan, tanpa menyadari adanya motor yang melaju kencang menuju arahnya.

Berlari dengan heel yang digunakannya. Berusaha untuk mempercepat langkah. Saat mencapai wanita itu, Sungmin dengan cepat mendorong wanita paruh baya itu kearah lain dengan cepat, tapi sayangnya Sungmin tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri hingga terjatuh dan akhirnya ditabrak oleh pengendara motor itu. Tubuh Sungmin terpental beberapa meter jauhnya hingga kesadaran yang telah hilang.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Lady Prim

.

09 Mei 2013

.

.JENG JENG

Prim kembali bawa lanjutan ff ini. udah taukan, vic itu siapanya Kyu dan untuk apa dia dimasukin kedalam ff ini. seluruh review yang masuk kemarin mengatakan 'nyonya cho kejam' haha itu benar sseeeekkkaallliii.

Oke, aku akan buat HAPPY ENDING seperti yang kalian inginkan :)

Bosenin? Makin gaje? Drama banget? Pengen dihapus?

Maaf kalau typos masih saja hadir.

Maaf juga, karena bikin kalian semua emosian di part sebelumnya. Hihi, itu artinya part itu bisa memancing kalian untuk marah-marah tidak jelas :P

3 hari update, bisa dibilang kilat kan? Harus dong ^^

Don't be a silend reader.

Seperti biasa saya orangnya sangat pemaksa:

LANJUT—KILAT : +45

STOP—DELAY : -40

PROBLEM?

.

. BIG THANKS FOR:

(reviewers part 11 dan part sebelumnya)

ChoKyunnie, Leeeunjae13, WineKyuMin137, keykyu, NR, lichigo, adindapranatha, perfvcKYU, Maximumelf, amelia jillbely, alint2709, hanamiJOY137, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, , Natsume Yuka, Miss Key, Vhentea, ZaAra eviLKyu, Park Ha Mi, ChoFanni, ParkHyun, Erry kyumin, 137137137, ipa2awesome, ichaElfs, .1, BluePink ElfEXOtic, yesung wife momo, guest, aidafuwafuwa, aeyraa kms, Nam Mina, Ji Sun, sneezesMING, dming, Chikyumin, kyumin forever, guest, DraconiSparkyu, MichelleBunnyKyu, unieq, , Minry, KyoKMS26, Lis, MinnieGalz, unique, KYUMINTS, Alfia Retno S, Spring Diamond, arisatae, , dirakyu, Nurmakyuminelf (10x), tarry24792, kyuminn, abilhikmah, JewelsStar, Hana, Yeuri, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, ChoLee, wuhan, nahanakyu, guest, Chotaehyun, Adekyumin joyer, Kezia, Dminniekyunnie, punyuk monkey, panci karatan, Liu HeeHee, hana ryrong9, park hyori kms, coffeewie137, Irma lee, icaiiank, olive1315, Liaa kyuminelf, Margareth Pumpkins, Kim Soo Hyun, kimteechul, nvmld199, , Amokyunnie.

.

.

~See You Next Part~


	13. Chapter 13

Pregnancy

.

Rated : T+

.

KyuMin

.

Romance&Drama

.

GS

.

.

.

Lady prim

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE THIS YOU CAN GO AWAY

THANK YOU :)

.

.

.

.

.

ONE

.

TWO

.

AND THREE

.

.

.

.

.

~PART 13~

From Lady Prim to my beloved reader

Pengandara yang telah menabrak Sungmin itu pergi begitu saja, setelah menabrak Sungmin hingga terpental beberapa meter dari tempat kejadian.

Orang-orang yang ada disekitar tempat kejadian, dengan cepat menghubungi ambulance untuk segera membawa Sungmin yang menjadi korban atas insiden tabrakan tadi. Nyonya Cho yang hanya mengalami lecet pada lutut. Langsung, berteriak histeris mencari pertolongan ketika melihat menantunya berlumuran darah dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya dengan tidak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kafe seketika berlari kencang saat mendengar umma berteriak histeris disamping tubuh wanita yang tergeletak lemas. Jantungnya terasa ingin sekali berhenti saat tahu, korban tabrak lari itu adalah istrinya sendiri yang sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka. Uh! Rasanya Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa lagi yang dilakukannya adalah berlari sekencang-kencangnya kearah Sungmin. "Kumohon, selamatkan anak dan istriku Tuhan. Aku berjanji, akan merawat mereka sebaik-baiknya." Lirih Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Menyerobot kerumunan orang-orang dan langsung memeluk istrinya yang berlumuran darah pada kepalanya. Mencoba memberikan kekuatan untuk Sungmin yang telah tidak berdaya. Demi Tuhan, ia akan menjatuhkan hukuman seberat-beratnya untuk orang yang telah melakukan ini semua! Siapapun orang itu. Beberapa menit setelahnya, sebuah ambulance datang dan langsung mengangkut Sungmin kedalam bersama Kyuhyun dan juga ummanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk sendiri menunggu Sungmin diluar ruangan UGD dimana wanita itu berada. Sedangkan nyonya Cho telah beristirahat tenang pada kamar perawatan untuk memulihkan trauma yang dialami. Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa disini. Apakah dirinya terlalu lengang mengawasi Sungmin hingga kejadian ini terjadi. Andai saja bisa, seharusnya ia menahan Sungmin saat itu agar tidak mengejar ummanya. Sungguh tindakan bodoh yang berakhir petaka.

Beberapa jam menunggu hingga tertidur dengan jejak air mata pada pipi, akhirnya Kyuhyun terbangun setelah seorang dokter yang menangani Sungmin muncul dengan wajah yang sangat sulit untuk dibaca. "Dokter Han, Dokter Han, cepat katakan bagaimana keadaan Sungmin dan juga bayi kami!" Sahut Kyuhyun dengan cepat hingga Dokter Han beberapa kali melangkah mundur karena kaget.

"Tenang saja tuan Cho. Nyonya Sungmin telah kali pindahkan keruang perawatan. Mari kita kesana saja dan disana saya akan jelaskan keadaan nyonya Sungmin. Mari ikut saya." ucap Dokter Han tenang. Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, Kyuhyun langsung mengekori langkah Dokter Han setelah mengambil mantelnya diatas ubin.

Rasanya tidak tega. Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri yang meringis sakit saat melihat leher istrinya dipakaikan alat penyangga dan sebuah gips membalut siku kiri dengan keadaan Sungmin yang terlelap karena masih dalam pengaruh obat bius. Tanpa dikomando, Kyuhyun bergerak kearah ranjang dimana Sungmin terbaring lemah. "maafkan aku Ming. Semua ini salahku karena ketidak mampuanku untuk menjagamu dan calon anak kita. Sungguh maafkan aku." Bisiknya lirih.

Dokter Han menepuk pundak Kyuhyun turut simpati. "nyonya Sungmin ada wanita yang sangat kuat. Keadaan nyonya Sungmin sekarang baik-baik saja. Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya." Oh Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa keadaan Sungmin dapat dikatakan baik-baik saja sekarang dengan leher disanggah menggunakan alat, lengan dipasangkan gips dan beberapa sumpalan kasa dibagian dahi.

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap dokter, "bagaimana keadaan bayi kami dokter?" degup jantung itu makin memburu. Jemarinya bahkan gemetaran. "syukurlah Tuhan masih mempercayai anda untuk memilikinya. Bayi anda dalam keadaan sehat."

.

.

Tepat seminggu telah berlalu, tetapi Sungmin masih juga belum sadar dari hari kejadian naas itu hingga saat ini. Nyonya Cho sendiri telah pulang beberapa hari setelahnya. Wanita paruh bayah itu belum pernah sekalipun menampakkan batang hidungnya untuk menjenguk Sungmin dan ia juga tidak punya cukup nyali menanyakan keadaan menantunya itu pada Kyuhyun yang terus saja mengacuhkannya. Sepertinya anak itu tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan darinya dan nyonya Cho pula tidak memiliki keberanian besar untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Tetapi, untuk untuk mengganti rasa bersalah yang menggerogotinya, nyonya Cho berjanji untuk menemukan pelaku tabrak lari itu…

.

.

Disebelah ranjang Sungmin, Kyuhyun duduk sambil bersandar disisi ranjang bagian kanan untuk mengamati Sungmin. Tidak ada pancaran hangat dari wajah wanitanya itu. Dan Kyuhyun merindukan sosok Sungmin yang berisik dan juga manja padanya. Apapun yang terjadi pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun akan tetap mencintainya…

Sambil mengelus-elus perut datar istrinya dengan sayang, Kyuhyun juga berkata, "Ming, cepatlah bangun. Aku dan juga calon bayi kita menunggumu. Aku sungguh merindukan masakanmu dan juga… senyumanmu itu. Kumohon, bangunlah dan akan kupastikan umma tidak akan pernah mengganggu kita dan calon bayi kita karena… aku akan membawamu pergi keluar negeri dimana mereka semua tidak dapat menemukan kita." Kyuhyun tidak ingin putus asa, tetapi sampai kapan Sungminnya akan bangun?

.

.

Pergerakan pada mata Sungmin akhirnya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Ruangan tearam dengan aroma lembab menyapanya pertama kali. Mata Sungmin memandang langit-langit kamar tanpa pergerakan. Lehernya terasa aneh dan lengan kirinya tidak dapat bergerak. Ada apa dengannya? Pikirannya melayang kembali pada insiden tabrak lari yang dialaminya. Kyuhyun! dimana pria itu sekarang?

Langkah kaki menggema didalam kamar ini dan penerangan dari cahaya rembulan. Dapat ia lihat dari sudut mata sosok berambut panjang dengan setelan pakaian yang terlihat mahal dan langkah anggun mendekati ranjangnya. Hingga sosok itu sampai dipinggir ranjangnya, seringaian tetap terpampang diwajah wanita yang sangat kukuh merebut Kyuhyun darinya. Mau apa lagi orang ini! Oh Tuhan, jika saja seluruh tubuhnya tidak kaku, maka sejak tadi Sungmin telah menendang orang itu keluar.

"bagaimana mimpimu selama tidur panjangmu itu tuan putri, menyenangkan?" bibir Sungmin seakan keluah untuk menjawab sekalipun. "kau sungguh melewatkan banyak sekali hal yang terjadi selama kau tertidur nyenyak diranjang ini. Kau tahu, Kyuhyun terus saja mendatangiku ketika kau sudah tidak berdaya seperti ini dan dengan keadaan hamil. Mana mau, Kyuhyun bersama dengan orang hamil dan jelek seperti." Matanya memandang Sungmin dingin.

"semua orang telah tahu tentang kabar kau dan Kyuhyun hanyalah menikah kontrak. Uh! Sungguh konyol sekali. Kalian membohongi kami semua hingga aku sendiri tertipu dengan acting kalian berdua. Sungguh menakjubkan." Ucapan sosok itu terus berlanjut. Duduk dipinggir ranjang Sungmin sambil menatap sengit mata kelam Sungmin. Dielusnya dengan perlangan rambut Sungmin. Apa keinginan wanita ini sebenarnya?

"dengarkan aku baik-baik! Tinggalkan Kyuhyun sekarang dan jangan pernah menampakkan dirimu didepannya. Atau kau dan bayimu ini akan tinggal nama saja." Bisik sosok itu.

"aku bukan orang yang suka main-main dengan perkatan. Aku bahkan tidak segan-segan mengahabisimu dengan tanganku sendiri jika kau tidak juga melepas Kyuhyun. Ini adalah peringatan pertama untukmu. Sebelum aku menyeretmu untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun, sebaiknya kau melepasnya dengan suka rela. Benalu sepertimu harus dimusnahkan secepatnya. Karena Kyuhyun adalah milikku. Hanya milikku dan kau tidak boleh memilikinya LEE SUNGMIN! KAU TERKUTUK!"

.

.

.

Ancaman itu terus saja menyita pikiran Sungmin hingga sering kali kedapatan melamun. Dibantu Kyuhyun, Sungmin memberekan barang-barangnya diruang inapnya setelah Dokter Han memperbolehkannya untuk menjalani rawat jalan dirumah. Dibanding leher yang patah dan siku yang terkilir, untunglah calon bayinya baik-baik saja. Mengetahui hal itu, setidaknya ancaman yang didapatnya itu sedikit teredam.

Pintu sebelahnya telah terbuka dan Kyuhyun langsung menyambutnya dengan kecupan dipunggung tangan seperti kebiasaanya dulu. Sungguh manis. Tapi, apakah ini akan bertahan lama? kemudian membantunya keluar. "welcome back to our home, honey."

Ketika pintu rumah dibuka Kyuhyun, suara ramai seperti terompet dan alat-alat pesta lainnya terdengar meriah ketika Sungmin masuk. Awalnya Sungmin kaget, tetapi baru tersadar bahwa ini adalah pesta kepulangannya setelah beberapa minggu dirawat dirumah sakit. Ternyata, banyak sekali orang yang menunggunya. "SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI KERUMAH CHO SUNGMIN. KAMI MERINDUKANMU…" teriak mereka secara kompak.

Banyak sekali balon dan meja disetiap sisi ruangan ini. Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang Sungmin mesra lalu berbisik, "nikmati pestamu sayang, tapi ingat jangan biarkan orang-orang itu menggerakkan lehermu."

Setelahnya, beberapa rekan kerjanya menghampirinya lalu memeluk Sungmin secara bergantian dan memberikan ucapan selamat. Dari kejauhan, Sungmin melihat Eunhyuk berjalan kearahnya dengan air mata yang tidak tertahankan. "Sungmin, Sungmin. Kau sungguh adik perempuanku yang sangat, sangat membuatku cemas. Sewaktu aku datang menjengukmu, kau masih dalam keadaan koma. Untung saja, kau dan bayimu ini tidak apa-apa." Dipeluknya Sungmin dengan hangat, tanpa ingin memeluk Sungmin erat.

"terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku unnie. Tapi, aku janji tidak akan membuatmu cemas kembali." dibalik pelukan Eunhyuk, Sungmin dapat melihat nyonya Cho hadir kepesta kepulangannya juga dan sekarang wanita paruh baya itu berjalan kearahnya. Uh! Ini sungguh bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalah bayi ini dan juga tentang Kyuhyun. "Hyukkie, nikmatilah pestanya dulu. Umma, ingin bicara denganku."

Dijawab singkat oleh Eunhyuk setelahnya pergi meninggalkan Sungmin bersama nyonya Cho. Lalu nyonya Cho mendekat kearahnya. Tanpa disangka, nyonya Cho langsung memeluknya sama seperti Eunhyuk tadi. "maafkan umma Sungmin." bisiknya dengan isakan yang dapat terdengar jelas. "maafkan aku atas semua kata-kata kasarku untukmu. Itu hanyalah bentuk kekecewaanku terhadapmu dan juga Kyuhyun." tetapi Sungmin masih saja diam. Sikap diam itu, nyonya Cho anggap sebagai penolakan.

"umma benar-benar menyesal sudah mengatakan ancaman-amancaman itu Sungmin. Maafkan umma Sungmin. Dan juga tentang Seohyun, umma sudah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti mengejar Kyuhyun. Jadi…" selanjutnya isakan tersedu-sedu terdengar nyaring. Ditepuknya lembut punggung ringkih nyonya Cho.

"jangan meminta maaf lagi umma. Semua itu adalah kesalahan dan kebodohanku. Perkataan umma waktu itu memang benar, aku seperti wanita murahan yang menjual tubuh pada Kyuhyun. Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak menerima kontrak itu dan hidup normal seperti bisa kemudian hidup kembali kedalam kesendirian ditemani Eunhyuk dan juga Sungjin. Tetapi, ketika aku menjalani kontrak yang harus menyeretku lebih dalam, aku baru merasakan yang namanya cinta…"

"Kyuhyun adalah orang yang pertama mengenalkanku tentang cinta. Itulah sebabnya aku mempertahankannya mati-matian hingga batinku pun ikut menyerah…"

.

.

.

Saat ini, Seohyun sedang terlihat memilih-milih sebuah tas disebuah butik ternama. Dengan dagu yang terangkat dan juga langkah yang angkuh. Semua orang seakan takut dengan hanya memandang sorot matanya yang tajam. Aktifitasnya langsung terhenti memilih-milih ketika getaran ponsel berbunyi. Sebuah pesan yang berasal dari calon mertunya. Sebuah senyuman manis langsung terpampang diwajahnya dan kemudian seketika sirna saat membaca pesan tersebut. Dan pesan itu berisi:

"lupakan Kyuhyun dan jangan ganggu Sungmin lagi. Aku tahu siapa kau dan jangan sampai aku melaporkanmu kepolisi dengan tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan dan tindak pengancaman atau kembali ketempat dimana mimpi burukmu dimulai…"

Terima kasih telah mencintaiku

Keindahamu takkan terganti

Walau cintamu membahayakan jiwa

Aku tetap menginginkanmu

Karena…

Cintaku hanya untukmu..

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.Lady Prim

.

.

18 Mei 2013

.

.

Hallo

Maaf menunggu lama, dan hasilnya sangat mengecewakan. Sepertinya sudah mau fin, tapi adakah yang ingin epilog keluarga bahagia Kyumin? Kalo iya, review aja.

CUKUP kilatkan aku updatenya…

Ada yang baca nggak FF aku 'Mother and Son'? kalo iya, jangan ditanya, udah dihapus sama admin:( gegara seorang bash yang cari perkara dengan saya -_- dan itu membuat saya sedikit galau. Padahal review udah 50an huh!

Kalo mau dipost ulangsih boleh aja. Tinggal PM aku aja. Tapi, kayanya akan dilanjut di blog pribadi saya. Kalo mau syaratnya cuman satu kok. Comment yang banyak...

Karena part ini sungguh sangat sulit untuk dibahasakan. Mari kalian reviewer bergotong royong memberi review untuk Prim yang tukang maksa ini.

Dear Z: terima kasih sudah bash saya! Anda orang yang pertama.:)

.com

LANJUT= 50

STOP = -50

BIG THAKS FOR:

(reviewer part 12)

alint2709, RianaClouds, aeyraa kms, Name Rinrin, Adekyumin joyer, Nam Mina, Lee Minry, Maximumelf, Chotaehyun, ParkHyun, QQ SUJU, yesung wife momo, keykyu, Erry Kyumin, jung julian, mita changmin, ZaAra eviLKyu, DraconiSparkyu, Natsume Yuka, BluePink ElfEXOtic, Lis, wuhan, abilhikmah, miss key, amelia jillbely, amelia jillbely, Spring Diamond, nurichan4, .1, ChoFanni, Margareth Pumpkins, ChoLee, Park Ha Mi, Chlie hanariunnse, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, hanamiJOY137, aidafuwafuwa, Vhentea, kyu88, kyumin always, minnieGalz, coffeewie137, Kim Ri Ha, Dminniekyunie, ChoKyunnie, inggo, icaiiank, hae-yha, Qhia503, Chikyumin, dirakyu, Kinan, Alfia Retno S, tarry24792, Kezia, tripler lee, NR, Kezia, ichaElfs, Yeuri, Neliel Minoru, wonnie, fifin yefi137, kim hana, JewelsStar, kimteechul, sha, Tiasicho, ndah951231, perfvcKYU, adindapranatha, ipa2awesome, , nahanakyu, 137137137, Miinale, Guest, okta, dming, olive1315, Sunnie1307, horsiwon, Leeeunjae13, arisatae, nvmld199, Minhyunni1318, Liaa kyuminelf, nonikyu, therisia, kimkyumi98, ria, Nurmakyuminele, , Amokyunnie, Sung Hye Ah, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Liu HeeHee, AryaCho, Chacha (11X), You Know Who, lee in yong, guest, kristyKYUMIN, .

.

.

~See You Next Part~


	14. Chapter 14

Pregnancy

.

Rated : M

.

KyuMin

.

Romance&Drama

.

GS

.

.

.

Lady prim

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE THIS YOU CAN GO AWAY

THANK YOU

.

.

.

.

.

ONE

.

TWO

.

AND THREE

.

.

.

.

.

~PART 14~

Seketika ponsel yang berada didalam genggaman, Seohyun banting keras menghantam lantai. Semua yang berada dibutik tersebut memandangnya dengan aneh tetapi tidak dipedulikan oleh Seohyun. Matanya memandang cemas kesegalah arah dan kuku indahnya telah digigit kuat sendiri. "tidak, jangan sampai… Ini tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun. Bagaimana setelah ini. Tidak, wanita tua bodoh itu pasti tidak mungkin akan balik menyerangku. Dia adalah sekutu. Dan dia adalah jalanku untuk menguasai Kyuhyun."

Teriakan dan suara benda yang Seohyun buat jatuh dengan sengaja, membuat seluruh pengunjung kaget dan segera memanggil pihak keamanan. Seohyun saat ini seperti orang gila yang kehilangan jiwanya, memberontak keras ketika dua orang keamanan menariknya paksa untuk keluar sebelum ada korban yang diakibatkannya. Seorang anak yang melihat kejadian itu menarik lengan ibunya. "benarkan apa kataku tadi, kakak menyeramkan itu gila…"

.

.

.

Digantungnya baju-baju yang telah diambil Kyuhyun dari laundry kedalam lemari. Untung saja penyangga leher dan gips disikunya telah dilepas setelah kemarin dokter Han memperbolehkan untuk dilepas. Ketika membereskan sedikit lemarinya, sebuah lingeri yang pernah Kyuhyun hadiahkan sewaktu bulan madu untuknya tergantung manis diantara baju-bajunya. Sudah lama sekali tidak mengenakan seperti itu, tetapi terselip ketidak pedean ketika tahu sekarang ia sedang mengandung. Walaupun berkaca ribuan kalipun, perutnya masih juga belum terlalu nampak dan berat tubuhnya hanya naik sedikit.

Ketika melihat pantulan tubuhnya dari cermin, Sungmin terkikik geli melihatnya. Kelihatan ganjil karena tonjolan perutnya yang hamil. Uhh! "hei, aegya. Lihat, umma terlihat aneh mengenakan ini. Umma terlihat gemuk sekali yaa…" monolognya sendiri pada calon bayinya. Mencoba sedikit bergaya seperti model dan hasilnya ia menertawai dirinya sendiri. "sungguh konyol. Sebaiknya kuganti sebelum Kyu…" astaga! Perkataannya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang tidak ingin dilihatnya telah bersandar didepan pintu dengan bertelanjang dada.

"Tuhan! sejak kapan kau ada disana?" teriak Sungmin dengan wajah merahnya sambil menutup apa yang dapat disembunyikannya. Sebaliknya, Kyuhyun malah tertawa tidak jelas. "sejak kau berpose tidak jelas didepan cermin, seperti ini, ini dan ini." Kyuhyun bahkan mempraktekkan gerakkannya yang seperti dilakukannya tadi, membuat wajah Sungmin makin memerah. "cukup! Hentikan."

Ketika Sungmin ingin meloloskan diri masuk kedalam kamar mandi, pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang tidak tahu apa artinya. Lelaki itu menyentuh tali tipis yang menahan lingeri itu lalu berkata, "kau terlihat lucu mengenakannya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau kau memang terlihat cukup sexy." Bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dengan meniup-niup tengkuk wanita itu.

"apa? Cukup sexy dan terlihat lucu? Kau kira aku ini badut ha?" balas Sungmin tidak terima. Membalikkan badan hingga Kyuhyun yang menjulang tinggi keatas langsung berhadapan dengannya. Mencoba menantang Kyuhyun adu pandang dengan sinar yang mematikan, tetapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuat lelaki itu jatuh. Sebuah seringai terbentuk disudut bibir keduanya. Memandang remeh pada tubuh lawan masing-masing.

"kau ingin menantangku ha? Punya nyali juga kau." Sahut Sungmin dengan mata memicing dan dagu terangkat. "memangnya wanita manis sepertimu, punya apa hingga aku harus takut melawanmu ha? Ini (bibir), ini (dada), atau ini (daerah terbawah)."

"yak! Singkirkan tanganmu tuan mesum. Memangnya kau berani melawanku?" sahut Sungmin kembali. Disentuhnya surai lembut Sungmin dan menyesap aromanya sekilas lalu kembali memandang manic Sungmin yang memicing. "kenapa tidak? Laki-laki sepertiku dapat melakukan apapun yang diinginkan."

Tiba-tiba Sungmin langsung memeluk tengkuk Kyuhyun hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Andai saja mereka dapat dengar, degup jantung keduannya begitu memburu. "apa yang membuatmu sangat percaya diri, Kyunnie hmm… apa?" dikecupnya tengkuk Kyuhyun yang beraroma maskulis. Astaga!

Terlebih lagi, Sungmin langsung menyambar bibirnya dengan cepat. Melumat bibir bawah dan atas secara bergantian secara ganas dan mulai menjilat bibinya juga bergantian. Hu! Harusnya ia yang memimpin permainan ini, tapi terus saja ditekan Kyuhyun. Cukup!

"jangan sampai aku kehilangan kendali dan malah balik menyerangmu Minnie… Ingatkan, kau sedang hamil." Bisik Kyuhyun memperingatkan, tetapi tangannya tidak dapat berbohong bahwa ia mengiginkan Sungmin saat ini. "kau… menolakku?" lirih Sungmin tanpa ekspresi dibalik pelukannya. "tidak… tidak… bukan begitu…"

Ditariknya kembali Kyuhyun dari pelukannya lalu memandang lelaki tinggi itu. Kemudian, mendorong Kyuhyun kebelakang hingga terduduk dipinggir ranjang dengan tatapan polosnya. Dengan tawa yang menyeramkan, Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu mengelus pipi tirus lelaki itu dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. "ayo kita buktikan. Apakah kau mampu menahannya atau tidak." Selanjutnya, Sungmin melesat masuk ke bathroom untuk menyiapkan sesuatu.

.

.

Saat menunggu Sungmin keluar, Kyuhyun mengambil posisi duduk malas dikepala ranjang. Seperti yang dikatakan Sungmin, apakah ia akan tahan atau tidak dan jawabannya tentu saja 'tidak'. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, aroma bunga yang manis langsung menyapa penciumannya. Kaki jenjang itu keluar dengan langkah anggun bak seorang model. Diawali dari kaki yang telanjang hingga semakin keatas, Kyuhyun baru menyadari istrinya berjalan kearahnya dengan… tubuh putih bagai porselen dan naked… mau tidak mau salah satu bagian tubuhnya seketika menegang.

"bagaimana? Kau menyukainya kan Kyunnie? Padahal kau sudah lama tidak melihatnya, apa kau tidak merindukannya sedikitpun?" sahut Sungmin dengan nada yang manja dan terdengar desahan ditiap katanya. "jangan coba-coba Sung—" Sungmin telah naik diatas ranjang dan merangkak kearah Kyuhyun yang panic setengah mati sedangkan wanita itu memberikan tatapan yang merangsang. "berhenti disana Sungmin."

Ketika memegang celana katton yang dikenakan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung menariknya dengan tidak sabaran. Benda yang pusaka Kyuhyun seketika mengacung keatas dengan gagah. Membuat Sungmin meneguk ludah beberapa kali. "dia menginginkanku Kyunnie. Kau lihat sendiri kan?" dibalas anggukan kecil dari lelaki itu.

"aahhsss Sung… Sungminnie jangan lakukan… atau…" tetapi tidak ditanggapi wanita itu. Menggenggam junior Sungmin dengan perlahan kemudian mengocoknya dengan berkala. Mata Kyuhyun terpejam kuat dan bibirnya digigit untuk menahan desah. Dikecupnya pucuk junior Kyuhyun dengan perlahan hingga bulu kuduk Kyuhyun naik semua. "atau.. apa Kyunnie?"

Perlahan-lahan junior Kyuhyun yang besar dan panjang itu dibimbing masuk melewati bibir Sungmin. "aahhhsss ssshhh aahh Minnie oh astaga. Ku..mohon lebih cepat." Ini terlalu sulit untuk ditolak, maka Kyuhyun saat ini akan mengabulkan keinginan Sungmin. Dengan membantu menaik turunkan kepala Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga menahan rambut Sungmin hingga terlihatlah tengkuk Sungmin yang begitu menggoda.

Dengan memainkan twins ball Kyuhyun, Sungmin harap lelaki itu semakin cepat ejakulasi. Menjilat batang itu dengan lahap dan memberikan gigitan kecil yang mengalirkan aliran listrik. Ketika puncak akan segera disampainya, Kyuhyun makin mempercepat kocokan mulut Sungmin hingga spermanya menyembur didalam mulut wanita itu. Sakin banyaknya hingga sebagian tidak muat tertampung.

Dengan pandangan yang menggoda, Sungmin menelan sebagian cairan Kyuhyun dan lebihnya dioleskannya didada dan putingnya sendiri. "jangan abaikan benda kesayanganmu, Kyunnie." Dan tanpa buang waktu lagi, Kyuhyun langsung mendorong lembut Sungmin kebelakang dan mencium bibir Sungmin yang masih beraroma cairannya sendiri.

Saling berperang lidah dengan ganas dan kedua tangan Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam. Salah satu jemarinya bermain-main dengan putting Sungmin dan meremasnya gemas, sedangkan yang sebelah lagi terlihat mengobrak-abrik vagina Sungmin dengan dua jemarinya yang telah masuk.

"aahhhh Kyunnie." Desah Sungmin diselah ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun kembali melancarkan aksinya dengan mencium leher Sungmin dengan sesekali meninggalkan bekas. Membuat Sungmin tidak lagi tahan mengelurkan desah. Tidak ada sisi tubuh Sungmin yang luput dari gencarang Kyuhyunnya yang telah panas disekujur tubuh. Menghisap dan menjilat putting Sungmin layaknya bayi kelaparan, memeras dengan gemas dan juga meninggalkan jejak ditempat itu. Kembali lagi, ciuman Kyuhyun turun menuju perut dan tidak luput juga ia meninggalkan jejak tanda kepemilikannya.

Genggaman jemari Sungmin semakin kuat pada seperai ketika napas Kyuhyun telah mencapai vaginanya. Dengan menggunakan lidahnya membelah dua hingga klitoris yang dicarinya berhasil mencuat. Ketika menyentuh titik itu, rangsangan hebat langsung sampai keseluruh tubuh Sungmin. "aahhh Kyunnie sebaiknya kau manjakan dia karena demi Tuhan itu sungguh sangat nikmat."

"aahh sshh hmmmm Kyunnie aahh…." Desah itu terus mengalir ketika lidah lihai Kyuhyun mencoba menerobos vaginanya dan menjepit klitorisnya. Uhh! Sungguh tidak dapat tertahankan. Karena lelah bermain lembut, Kyuhyun langsung menghisap vagina Sungmin dengan keras dan juga sesekali meremas bokong wanita itu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya didalam vagina Sungmin dengan bantuan wanita itu.

"aahh Kyunnie… Kyunnie Please Fuck me now. Please~Please…" Racau Sungmin sekarak dan Kyuhyun langsung melepas ciumannya kemudian bangun memandang wanitanya. Sambil mengocok juniornya sendiri dan membasahinya dengan ludah juga cairan Sungmin, Kyuhyun melebarkan paha Sungmin dan tidak lupa berbisik, "aku akan melakukannya dengan sangat-sangat perlahan dan kuharap ini dapat membuat kita puas. Aku takut, anak kita akan protes jika dia mendapat gunjangan terlalu keras akibat aku yang terlalu bersemangat."

.

.

Awalnya ringisan kecil ketika junior Kyuhyun menerobos dinding vaginanya. Tetapi, ketika junior Kyuhyun telah masuk seutuhnya, lelaki itu mendiamkannya terlebih dahulu untuk memandang dengan cinta wajah istrinya yang menahan napsu yang telah memuncak sama sepertinya. "aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh jiwaku hingga aku rela mati untukmu. Maafkan aku karena kejadian yang lalu-lalu. Berjanjilah tetap disisiku selamanya Cho Sungmin. Saranghae…"

Tidak tahu harus membalas apa, Sungmin hanya mengatakan, "nado Saranghae… " keduanya larut kedalam ciuman tanpa napsu tersebut dan Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. "aahh aahhh hmm.." ciuman itu terlepas karena Sungmin tidak tahan mengeluarkannya. Kyuhyun yang hanya menggerakkan dengan kecepatan sedang ikut mendesah sambil mengadu manic bersama Sungmin yang sejak tadi meremas dadanya sendiri.

Guncangan ranjang dan desahan keduanya memenuhi seantero kamar hingga dari luar kamar mereka terdengar suara benda yang terjatuh keras menyentuh lantai, tetapi tidak ada dari keduanya yang menyadari.

Saat merasakan vaginanya terasa makin penuh, Sungmin ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya berlawanan arah. Mengalungkan lengannya pada tengkuk Kyuhyun ketika gerakan pinggul itu makin cepat dan cepat hingga napas keduanya memburu tidak karuan. "aahh aahh ahah ah aahh hmm Kyunnie fuck me fuck me fuck me…uugghh"

"aku segera datang Minnie… aahss hmm aahhh" tanpa membuang waktu lagi, cairan keduanya tumpah ruah menyatu didalam rahim Sungmin. Rasa hangat itu bertambah ketika Kyuhyun masih terus memompanya dengan sisa tenaga. "aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Cho Sungmin. Dan aku akan menjagamu dan melindungimu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku…"

.

.

Kegiatan mereka kembali berlanjut saat Sungmin bangkit dan mengungging didepan Kyuhyun yang masih lelah mengatur napas. Wanita ini sungguh mengerikan! "apa kau tidak lelah sayang? Kita baru saja melakukannya dan kau masih menginginkannya?" dibalas anggukan polos dari Sungmin. "Minnie menginginkan panjang dan besar itu didalam sini Kyunnie… cepatlah sebelum Minnie marah."

Lebih baik mengikuti keinginan istrinya yang terbilang aneh tapi bagus juga sih. Ia tidak perlu lagi memohon untuk ronde selanjutnya tetapi nyatanya hari ini adalah keuntungan baginya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun mengocok kembali juniornya yang masih lemas dan kembali tegak dan langsung kembali memasuki Sungmin. Hingga, malam itu adalah malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua dengan Kyuhyun yang dikomandoi oleh Sungmin. Tidak apa, yang terpenting ia mendapatkan bayaran yang setimpal.

.

.

.

Minggu kali ini, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun habiskan hanya didalam rumah dengan menonton televisi dan berenang dikolam yang ada dirumah. Ketika sedang membantu istrinya mengeringkan rambut dengan hair dryer diruang tengah, suara kunci pintu terbuka dan saat itulah nyonya dan tuan Cho serta Victoria dan orang asing yang tidak dikenal masuk kedalam dengan beberapa tas besar yang masing-masing mereka bawa. "Kyunnie, Minnie kami datang…" teriak nyonya Cho bersahabat.

Mendengar anaknya ternyata tidak menyahut dan suasana rumah ini sepi, nyonya Cho langsung menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati anaknya sedang bermesraan menggunakan hair dryer dengan Sungmin. Tubuh keduanya menempel tanpa celah. Deheman keras menghentikan dua sejoli itu dan langsung kaget ketika sang tetua telah muncul. "umma, bagaimana bisa masuk kesini? Aish." Mata nyonya Cho melotot lebar ketika melihat Sungmin hanya mengenakan bikini pantai didalam rumah. "astaga, Sungmin! Kenakan baju yang sopan. Kita kedatangan tamu yang lain."

Dan masuklah ketiga orang tadi dan langsung kaget melihat keadan Sungmin. Menyadari itu, Kyuhyun langsung menutup Sungmin dengan handuk yang disiapkan tadi. "anyeong Kyunnie, annyeong Minnie. Wow, ternyata bukan hanya tempat untuk bersantai ruangan ini juga bisa menjadi pantai yang membakar kulit rupanya." Ucapan Victoria sontak membuat wajah pasangan itu memerah menahan malu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, keluarga ini menjadi satu kesatuan yang rukun tanpa adanya konflik kembali. Ternyata ide barbeque ini adalah usulan dari nyonya Cho. Sekarang Sungmin telah tahu siapa lelaki asing itu. Ternyata ia adalah Jung Yonghwa dari keluarga darah Victoria yang tinggal di Venesia yang bekerja sebagai dokter disana. Orangnya tampan, memiliki senyuman yang misterius, entahlah senyuman itu tidak bisa dideskripsikan dan lelaki itu tidak banyak bicara berbanding sangat terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang terus mengoceh sejak tadi.

Para pria menjaga daging diatas panggangan untuk mengawasi api dan mengoleskan minyak sedangkan para wanita sibuk didapur mengiris buah dan mengiapkan pangan pendukung untuk barbeque mereka.

Daging yang mereka panggang telah tersaji diatas meja yang memang khusus untuk disiapkan nyonya Cho ketika barbeque. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dan meja ini semakin hangat karena perbincangan mereka. Suasana begini sangat enak sekali dipandang ketika tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang menyimpan dendam dalam hati.

5 buah gelas wine dan sebuah gelas orange jus terangkat keatas udara. "sebagai perayaan kurang lebih 90 hari Cho Sungmin, menantuku yang cantik aku ucapkan selamat dan semoga dia akan menjadi anak yang membanggakan kelak. Tuhan memberkati…"

"Tuhan memberkati." Rasa, hidup Sungmin telah lengkap sekarang. Dengan Kyuhyun, orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Kyuhyun yang telah menerimanya, Sungjin, Eunhyuk, dan juga Victoria…

.

.

.

Kemarin, Sungmin menemukan sebuah sepeda berwarna pink didalam garasi yang belum pernah dimasukinya setelah ia membantu Kyuhyun mencari obeng untuk memperbaiki mur jendela yang kendur. Setelah mendapat izin dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin akhirnya keluar bersepeda sendiri setelah Kyuhyun pergi kekantor pagi-pagi karena ada sebuah rapat.

Walaupun sudah tinggal didaerah ini lebih dari sebulan, tetapi Sungmin belum terlalu kenal begitu banyak. Kayuhan sepeda itu berakhir ketika Sungmin telah sampai disebuah taman yang telah direkomendasikan Kyuhyun untuknya tadi. Begitu asri dan banyak sekali bunga mawar ditiap sisi jalan setapak yang dapat digunakan sepeda ini. Ketika melihat sebuah air pancur yang indah, Sungmin langsung membelokkan sepedanya kesana.

.

.

Mengabadikan dirinya untuk beberapa selca didalam ponsel. Hanya beberapa orang disini, kebanyakan pengunjung lebih memilih memberi makan ikan dikolam dibagian selatan taman. Ketika sedang duduk sambil memejamkan mata, sebuah tangan langsung menarik bahunya dengan kasar. Karena tidak terima, Sungmin berteriak keras. "yak! Apa yang aku lakukan!"

Didepannya telah berdiri Seohyun dengan matanya yang tajam dan terdapat lingkaran dibawah. Pakaian yang amburadul dan tidak memakai make-up seperto biasa. "kau tidak menepatinya, Sungmin. Kau telah melanggar apa yang kukatakan dulu!"

Alis Sungmin bertaut tidak mengerti, "apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin. Sungguh ia tidak tahu maksud Seohyun apa. "Kyuhyun. Waktu itu aku telah memperingatkanmu untuk meninggalkannya secara perlahan dan kau tidak menepatinya. Aku telah memberimu waktu terlalu lama hingga aku sendiri telah lelah untuk menunggu. Dan ini adalah saatnya."

Oh! Barulah Sungmin tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Ancaman itu, Sungmin telah lupakan. "aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan dari Kyuhyun tapi kusarankan sebaiknya kau mundur saja. Jika pun aku mundur dengan perlahan, kau juga tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa sebab Kyuhyun dari awal tidak pernah menyukaimu. Dan juga, nyonya Cho sekarang sudah mencoba untuk menerimaku. Nyonya Cho juga sudah bilang padaku bahwa dia telah memintamu untuk mundur. Jadi, hal yang kau kaukan sekar—" Seohyun menampar Sungmin dengan air mata yang telah meleleh sejak tadi.

"kau lancang Lee Sungmin." teriak Seohyun murka. Dan Sungmin hanya membalas dengan tatapan sengitnya. "kau sendiri setuju dengan yang kukatakan. Kyuhyun bahkan pernah memintamu mencari lelaki lain tetapi kau tetap saja keras kepala. Kau sudah dewasa Seohyun dan kau seharusnya memikirkan perasaan orang lain dan juga pandanga orang lain tentang sikapmu yang sungguh tidak terhormat. Maafkan aku untuk air matamu itu." Sungmin langsung mengambil sepedanya yang terparkir manis didekatnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Seohyun yang menangis dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga membuat bekas.

'jika aku tidak bisa memilikinya, maka kau juga tidak boleh memilikinya LEE SUNGMIN!'

.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur Seoul dan sekitarnya dengan deras disertai angin yang bertiup kencang. Ketika sedang membuat coklat panas dan menghangatkan beberapa potong pie beku yang ditemukannya didalam kulkas. Jam telah menunjukkan angka 8 malam tetapi Kyuhyun belum juga pulang. Mungkin saja lelaki itu menunda pulang karena cuaca ekstrim diluar.

Pie hangat dan segelas susu coklat ibu hamil telah tersaji didepannya. Sambil menghangatkan diri didepan perapian, tiba-tiba saja lampu rumahnya padam dengan tiba-tiba. Seketika membuatnya sangat kaget. 'tenang Sungmin. Ini hanya pemadaman biasa, tidak perlu khawatir.' Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Karena perapian rumah ini memerlukan listrik untuk menyala, jadilah ia sekarang sendirian diruang gelap dengan penerangan cahaya petir dan Guntur diluar. Sungguh, ingin sekali menangis tetapi ditahan oleh Sungmin.

Ketika mendengar suara seorang wanita bersenandung kecil dengan suara benda bergesek pada tembok, bulu kuduk Sungmin semakin meremang. Ingin sekali Sungmin mengambil ponselnya yang ada dikamar, tetapi ia tidak cukup berani menembus gelap sendirian. "aku datang untukmu Sungmin…"

Suara wanita itu. Seohyun? Tapi kenapa? Dan betul ketika kilat menyala, wajah lusuh dan rambuk lepek Seohyun terlihat tidak jauh darinya dengan sebuah pisau ditangannya. Mau apa ia? "a-aku tidak tahu kau mau apa kesini. Tapi jangan pegang pisau itu Seo…" pinta Sungmin ketika melitar Seohyun mendekat kearahnya yang terus melangkah mundur juga.

"kau melanggar ucapanku dan aku akan membuktikan apa yang kukatakan waktu itu. Kau dan anakmu tinggal nama saja… " ucap Seohyun berlahan dengan mata mengancam memandang Sungmin dengan penuh kebencian.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, sebuah panggilan yang diterima Kyuhyun berasal dari ummanya. Dimana nyonya Cho berbicara dengan cepat mengatakan, "segera pulang! Seorang anak buahku melihat Seohyun datang kerumah kalian membawa pisau. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Sungmin tetapi tidak diangkat. Aku khawatir Seohyun melakukan yang tidak dinginkan pada Sungmin karena perempuan itu pernah mengalami perawatan dirumah sakit jiwa di Amerika dulu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.Lady Prim

.

.

21 Mei 2013

.

.

HELLO

Datang kembali. gimana? Huuu, chapter depan udah fin tapi aku pasti akan kasih epilog buat reviewer setiaku:*.

Tolong jangan hakimi saja karena part kemarin membingungkan, pendek dan juga lama banget :'(. Idenya nggak muncul sih, tetapi karena ini udah dipenghujung jadi makin mudah deh.

Gimana? NCnya? Aneh ataukah ngebosanin?

Cukup sedih lihat reviewnya langsung jatoh banget :'(

Yang nanya blog: Ladyprim wordpress com

Mungkin sih akan lanjut setelah ff ini. Tapi, karena aku mau tes untuk sesuatu… semoga aku masih bisa nyari ide buat ngelanjutin.

Kilat kan ff kali ini? harus dong

Seperti yang kalian inginkan. NC kan? Reviewnya harus buanyak yoo

Ucapan terima kasih banyak untuk chingu yang sudah memberikan support dan masukan. Untuk temanku Ahn Sung Hyo, selamat datang.

Seperti biasa aku maksa banget

LANJUT—KILAT = 60

STOP—DELAY = -60

BIG THANKS FOR:

(reviewer part 13)

ZaAra eviLKyu, olive1315, ZahHyuKyuMinniELF, Ri Yong Kim, nahanakyu, Lee Minry, SnowDream, Kezia, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, .1, Nam Mina, aidafuwafuwa, mrscho, Park Ha Mi, ChoKyunnie, Alfia Retno S, abilhikmah, San, Natsume Yuka, leefairy(3x), zoldyk, sneezesMING, InnaSMl137, kyumin, tarry24792, namikaze kushina, NR, Alle1098, perfvcKYU, kyu88, okta, imyk1601, teukiangle, Guest, KyoKMS26, easter, , guest, BluePink ElfEXOtic, lee in yong, Margareth Pumpkins, Erry Kyumin, dKMS, Chikyumin, hana ryeong9, Tiasicho, Adekyumin joyer, dming, Ainun nurfa, Miinalee, parkhyun, ChoFanni, 137137137, hanamiJOY137, , Hana, Sunnie 1307, nurmakyuminelf, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, keykyu, kimteechul, hae-yha, Amokyunnie, adindapranatha, ahnsunghyo, Chotaehyun, , KyuMin48, Liaa kyuminelf, punyuk monkey, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, ChoLee, ria, Dminiekyunnie, Gominam suju, nova137(7x), dirakyu.

.

.

~See You Next Part~


	15. Chapter 15

Pregnancy

.

Rated : T+

.

KyuMin

.

Romance&Drama

.

GS

.

.

.

Lady prim

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE THIS YOU CAN GO AWAY

THANK YOU

.

.

.

.

.

ONE

.

TWO

.

AND THREE

.

.

.

.

.

~PART 15~

Saat kilatan mata Seohyun terlihat jelas, pada saat itulah wanita itu langsung mempercepat langkahnya kearah Sungmin yang memandang dengan penuh ketakutan. Mencoba melarikan diri dari kejaran Seohyun menuju pintu samping yang terhubung langsung kekolam renang, tapi sayang pintunya terkunci otomatis. Dan saat itu Sungmin tahu, Seohyun tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Ia dan anaknya akan tinggal nama, tetapi setidaknya Sungmin akan berjuang untuk hidupnya walaupun peluangannya bagai memasukkan benang kelubang jarum.

Beberapa kali melempar benda seperti vas bunga, buku dan pigura foto. Namun hasilnya tetap meleset. "malam ini kau akan mati ditanganku Sungmin…." saat Seohyun mengatakan itu, tubuh Sungmin langsung menghantam ubin karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Sehingga ini adalah kesempatan Seohyun untuk menerkamnya…

Terus menyeret bokongnya kesudut tembok hingga sebelah mata Sungmin melihat sebuah stick golf Kyuhyun didalam sebuah guci disudut ruangan. "aarrg… Seohyun kumohon jangan lakukan… " pinta Sungmin ketika pisau itu beberapa kali meleset mengenai pahanya. Seohyun bagai betina harimau yang sebentar lagi mendapatkan mangsanya, terus melancarkan aksinya dengan mencoba menikam Sungmin namun gagal terus.

"arrgg… Kumohon.." rintih Sungmin ketika pisau itu mengenai lengannya. Begitu menyakitkan dan darah mengalir begitu deras. Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Sungmin mengambil ancang-ancang berbalik kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin untuk meraih stick golf itu. Kemarahannya telah tidak bisa dikompromikan lagi. Sudah terlalu lama merasakan sakit karena Seohyun dan saat ini adalah pembalasan yang tepat.

"Kukirim kau keneraka Lee Sungmin." Seohyun berlari kearah Sungmin yang telah siap mengayunkan stick itu pada Seohyun. Tanpa ampun Sungmin menghantamkan stick golf itu pada tubuh Seohyun hingga terjatuh mendesis kesakitan. Bersiap bangun lagi, Sungmin kembali mengayunkan stick itu ketubuh Seohyun berkali-kali kali.

"aarrggg…" air mata ketakutan dan keringat dingin Sungmin telah bercampur satu dengan napas yang memburu. Ketika melihat Seohyun sudah tidak bergerak lagi, Sungmin tahu wanita itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Stick golf itu jatuh begitu saja. Sungmin langsung berlari kesisi rumah lainnya dengan ikut membawa pisau Seohyun dalam genggaman.

.

.

"aarrgg. Keparat kau Seohyun."

Pintu ini terkunci rapat dari dalam. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mendobrak pintu itu. Melihat kesekeliling mencari bantuan, tidak berguna. Bahkan polisi yang telah diteleponnya untuk datang mengamankan Seohyun pun belum tiba. Sialan.

Dengan bibir yang telah membiru kedinginan, Kyuhyun berlari kearah garasi disamping rumah mengambil gergaji listrik. Setelah benda bersebut telah berada ditangannya, Kyuhyun langsung memotong sembarang pintunya tanpa kasihan. Mendorong sisa yang masih menempel pada kusen dan masuk menerobos rumahnya untuk mencari Sungmin.

"Sungmin…" tidak ada sedikitpun suara. Dimana Sungmin? Menapaki tangga ke kamar mereka, dia tidak ada dan seluruh ruangan dilantai dua kosong. Ketika menerobos gelap menuju ruang tengah, disana telah tergeletak sesosok tubuh. Tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya, Kyuhyun mendekati tubuh itu. Seohyun…

Denyut nadinya masih terasa walau lemah, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan pencariannya. Kegelapan dapur tidak terelakkan. Sedikit tidak yakin masuk kedalam tetapi ketika mendengar deru napas memburu dan isakan kecil, Kyuhyun semakin yakin Sungmin ada didalam sendirian dan ketakutan.

"Ming… kau disini?" ucap Kyuhyun pelan. "Kyu… kaukah itu?" amat teramat kecil hingga Kyuhyun sulit mendengarnya. "ya, kau dimana sayang? Jangan takut, aku ada disini. Katakan kau dimana?" seru Kyuhyun. "aku disini Kyu…" ucap Sungmin lagi.

Masih tidak jelas dengan tempat Sungmin berada, Kyuhyun akhirnya berkata, "buatlah suara lebih keras sayang. Aku kesulitan mencarimu. Atau pukul benda terdekat darimu…" bunyi gaduh yang dibuat Sungmin terdengar sangat bising. Mengikuti suara dengan nalarnya, Kyuhyun akhirnya menemukan Sungmin berada ditengah antara kompor dan kulkas. Melingkuk dibawah dengan bibir bergetar hebat. "Maafkan aku telah membunuhnya, Kyu… hiks hiks hiks…"

"tidak, kau tidak membunuhnya. Dia hanya pingsan dan memar disekujur tubuhnya. Maafkan aku datang terlambat Sungmin…"dibuangnya pisau itu jauh-jauh kemudian Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Menangis didalam kegelapan hingga mobil polisi dan pihak kejiwaan setempat datang untuk mengamankan Seohyun yang masih tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali.

.

.

.

Semejak hari dimana Seohyun hampir menikamnya dengan pisau waktu itu, hingga saat ini Sungmin sudah tidak pernah mendengar kabar wanita itu sedikitpun dan ia pun tidak ingin tahu apapun. Sedikit terselip rasa kasihan saat Sungmin mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Seohyun selama ini mengalami gangguan jiwa hinggga masuk bangsal kejiwaan di Amerika hingga dua kali. Tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya, Seohyun bisa kembali keluar melenggang bebas setelah dokter menyatakan bahwa Seohyun sudah sembuh sepenuhnya. Tetapi, tidak ada yang menjamin apakah Seohyun benar-benar sembuh.

Dari semua kejadian yang sudah lewat, Sungmin dapat mengerti bahwa Seohyun memang benar-benar mengalami yang namanya perilaku penderita paranoid yang parah. Diawali sikapnya yang keras kepala dan tidak ingin terkalahkan, bersikap kasar dan tukang pemaksa dan juga melakukan apapun untuk mencapai keinginannya hingga melakukan pembunuhan yang memang Seohyun pernah lakukan beberapa tahun lalu untuk menyingkirkan kekasih dari pemuda yang disukainya dulu sewaktu sekolah menengah. Ini sungguh mengerikan, dan Seohyun memang benar-benar dengan ucapannya waktu itu padanya….

Awalnya Sungmin tidak menyangka bahwa semua riwayat hidup Seohyun baru diketahui nyonya Cho tidak lama setelah perjodohan waktu itu akan direncanakan. Ingat 'kan, waktu itu orangtua Seohyun mengatakan anak perempuan mereka itu melanjutkan sekolah diluar negeri, dan baru sekarang terungkap bahwa semua yang dikatakan dua orang itu hanyalah kebohongan yang dibuat dengan sengaja. Seohyun memang pernah bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan Kyuhyun dan semenjak itu, penyakit Seohyun kambu kembali setelah ia ditolak berkali-kali oleh lelaki itu dan kembali dikirim ke Amerika setelah kelulusan yang tidak berhasil dicapainya…

Ingin merasa iba, tetapi ketika mengingat kejahatan dan juga kecelakaan yang dialaminya semua diakibatkan oleh Seohyun, semuanya rasa itu lenyap dan digantikan dengan kebencian. Walaupun demikian, Sungmin berusaha untuk merubah semua itu untuk memahami dan memahami keadaan Seohyun sebenarnya….

Beberapa minggu setelah jahitan Sungmin sudah boleh dibuka, suatu kabar terdengar bahwa Seohyun telah dikirim kembali masuk kebangsal kejiwaan dengan ditemani Yonghwa yang selama ini baru diketahuinya sebagai dokter spesialis kejiwaan di Venesia…

.

.

.

"sayang, aku pulang…" teriak Kyuhyun ketika masuk. Melagkah cepat kedalam rumah saat mendengar kegaduhan yang ternyata disebabkan oleh speaker dengan volume luar biasa besarnya dan istrinya itu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Meletakkan kardus yang dibawanya sejak tadi dan langsung mengambil remot untuk mematikan kebisingan yang mampu memecahkan kaca rumah itu. "yak, kenapa kau matikan, Kyunnie. Aku ingin sekali mendengar musik rock dan sepertinya anak kita ingin menjadi penyanyi rock kelak. YEAH!"

"Minnie kau ini apa-apaan sih! Aku tidak ingin anak kita menjadi penyanyi rock Minnie. Dan sebaiknya kau memperdengarkan anak kita musik yang lembut, agar dia bisa menjadi penari balet yang lelah lembut dan tidak akan memecahkan jedela kita." Ucap Kyuhyun tidak ingin kala.

"tidak, aku ingin anak kita terlihat keren dan tidak lemah seperti kau!" desis Sungmin. Huh! Kyuhyun tidak suka Sungmin yang seperti sekarang. Selalu menghinanya dan juga mood yang naik turun tidak pada tempatnya. Sungguh kehamilan pertama yang mengerikan…

"kenapa kau mengatakan aku lemah, huh? Kalau tidak ada aku, anak itu tidak akan ada." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tidak kalah menakutkannya. Tetapi semua itu berubah ketika Sungmin langsung menunduk dan menarik dirinya mundur. Ada apa? "baiklah aku akan pergi. Kau yang terhebat dan aku yang paling lemah." Ucap Sungmin sambil menunduk dan berjalan menaiki tangga. "hey, kau kenapa sayang." Tidak ada balasan.

Kyuhyun langsung mengejar Sungmin dengan langkah perlahan. Membalik tubuh yang terlihat lesu itu dan membuat kedua manic mereka bertemu. "sayang, aku hanya bercada. Kau tahukan maksudku. Anak kita tidak akan ada jika kita berdua tidak bekerja sama membuatnya. Kau calon ibu yang hebat hingga aku sendiri terlihat lemah di segala sisi. Jangan marah lagi, sayang. Aku hanya bercanda tadi." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat tetapi ternyata Sungmin tidak semudah itu dilunakkan.

"kau harus mengakui bahwa aku yang terhebat, Kyunnie. Seperti katamu tadi." Sungguh ini adalah salah satu sikap childish istrinya. Sungguh! tetapi apa boleh buat. "ya, benar sekali. Cho Sungmin adalah istriku yang paling hebat sejagad raya ini dan aku saaangaatt mencintainya. Lebih baik?" ucap Kyuhyun memastikan, tetapi sebagai balasan Sungmin menggeleng.

"aku ingin kau mengupaskan aku jeruk yang kau bawa didalam kardus itu, Kyunnie." ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang tida-tiba terdengar manja. "hanya itu?" sekali lagi Sungmin menggeleng, "aku ingin kau mengupasnya sambil menari menggunakan lingeri milikku… ya?"

.

.

.

Ingin sekali menolak, tetapi ketika mengingat ucapan ummanya yang mengatakan: semua permintaan ibu hamil harus dituruti. Mau tidak mau, jadilah sekarang dirinya berdiri didepan Sungmin yang memandanginya dengan gelak tawa yang tidak tertahankan. Lingeri transparan dengan perpaduan bokser dibawah. Sungguh memalukan tetapi demi anak dan istrinya maka Kyuhyun akan rela mengenakannya.

"bagaimana jika seseorang nanti masuk dan mendapatiku seperti ini Minnie? Jangan permalukan suamimu sendiri yaa, lain kali saja kita lakukan. Oke?" dengan suara memekas Kyuhyun memohon tetapi dengan tegas, Sungmin menggeleng kuat. "kau tadi menanyakan keinginanku kan? Dan ini adalah keinginanku. Kau tidak boleh menolak Kyunnie karena ini yang kau inginkan." Ucap Sungmin. Senyuman manis langsung terpantri diwajah Sungmin. aahhh… inilah yang membuatnya selalu tergila-gila.

'Oh, Tuhan. Lihatlah ekspresinya yang sungguh menggemaskan. Aku bahkan tidak tega membuat wajahnya tertekuk'

"baiklah, sepertinya lagu 'alone' cocok sekali dengan kostummu sekarang Kyunnie. Ayo, bergoyang." Teriak Sungmin membuat pipi Kyuhyun semakin merah padam. Dengan mengikuti goyangan para wanita dilayar TV, tangan Kyuhyun juga bergerak mengupas jeruk seperti yang inginkan Sungmin. Sungguh memalukan.

"gerakkan pantatmu lebih sexy lagi Kyunnie. Yaa, seperti itu." teriak Sungmin sambil terbahak-bahak hingga meneteskan air mata. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mendesis dan mengoceh tidak jelas sendiri sambil tetap menjaga goyangannya.

.

.

.

Karena perintah ummanya, Kyuhyun telah resmi cuti selama sebulan demi menjaga istrinya yang tengah hamil tua dengan permintaan aneh-anehnya. Dan hari ini ummanya juga telah memintanya untuk menemani Sungmin ketempat senam khusus ibu hamil dipusat kota. Ketika sampai ditempat tersebut, terlihat banyak sekali ibu-ibu hamil bersama dengan suami masing-masing masuk kedalam ruangan dimana seorang wanita telah memandu untuk masuk.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berbisik kepada Sungmin, "kau yakin ini tempatnya?" dengan anggukan yakin Sungmin menjawabnya, "ini memang tempatnya, tetapi ini bukan tempat aku biasa latihan senam ibu hamil." Ujar Sungmin santai. Kerutan dikening Kyuhyun semakin bertambah. "huh? Lantas ini tempat apa?" dengan senyum misterius, Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk ikut. "jangan banyak tanya. Kau pasti akan suka nanti."

.

.

Benar apa kata Sungmin tadi, 'kau pasti akan suka nantinya' dan ini benar-benar sungguh membuat Kyuhyun semakin gerah. Gerakan ini benar-benar memancing benda yang ada dibalik jelananya ikut tegak ketika bokong istrinya menyentuh paha bagian dalamnya.

"ayo… tuan-tuan pengang pinggul istri anda dengan perlahan lalu gerakkan pingunggul anda dengan perlahan… ya, benar seperti itu." teriak seorang wanita pemandu. "gerakan ini berguna agar bayi anda tetap dalam keadaan aman ketika tuan dan nyonya sedang melakukan hubungan badan. Gerakan ini juga dapat membuat tubuh nyonya tetap bugar dan menjaga kesehatan bayi."

Dengan tubuh yang menungging Sungmin menoleh untuk melihat keadaan suaminya ada berada tepat dibelakangnya. "aku merasakan jika kau tegang Kyunnie." bisik Sungmin pelan dan terkikik kecil. "jangan bicarakan sekarang, Ming. Aku sedang berusaha menikmatinya sekarang." tidak terelakkan lagi, wajah Kyuhyun yang telah merah menahan napsu.

"Kyunnie, ahh ahh ahh…" kejahilan Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi dengan mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat seluruh peserta ikut melihat kearahnya dan Kyuhyun. "sepertinya nyonya dan tuan Cho terlalu menikmatinya. Hahaha." Canda wanita pemandu itu dan selanjutnya gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Ming, jangan permalukan dirimu sendiri." Bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin kembali. "aku sungguh tidak tahan melihat menggoda wajahnya yang merah Kyunnie. hihihi."

.

.

.

Membantu istrinya membereskan rumah adalah keharusannya mulai sekarang. Rumah ini memang tidak memiliki maid seperti rumah orangtuanya karena Sungmin yang meminta menolak untuk memperkerjakan maid.

Membantu istrinya menyapu, mengepel seluruh ruangan yang ada dirumah, dan mengelap jendela-jendela besar. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri memasak makan siang untuk mereka berdua didapur. Semua pekerjaan telah terselesaikan dan ini saatnya untuk Kyuhyun membenah diri untuk berpenampilan wangi didepan istrinya tercinta. Melesat kekamar dan melakukan ritual mandi yang panjang. Ketika, wajah dan tubuhnya telah bersih Kyuhyun kembali kedapur untuk mengecek keadaan istrinya/

Erangan kesakitan langsung menyuambutnya dan saat itu, Kyuhyun langsung berlari kearah istrinya yang tengah duduk diatas lantai dengan air yang telah membasahi lantai disekitarnya. "ya Tuhan, Cho Sungmin." dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh lemas Sungmin dan melesat menggunakan mobil sesaat setelah menelpon ummanya untuk datang kerumah sakit bersalin sekarang.

.

.

"kumohon bertahanlah." Tubuh Sungmin telah dinaikkan ke atas ranjang rumah sakit yang menyambutnya saat setelah mereka sampai. Erangan kesakitan itu sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi, dan Kyuhyun terus berharap-harap cemas dengan keadaan Sungmin yang telah dibanjiri air mata dan juga keringat dingin dikeningnya.

"ini sungguh menyakitkan, Kyuhyun. Aku ingin ini cepat berakhir. Aakkhh…"

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika telah mencapai ruangan bersaling yang telah dihalangi oleh suster berpakaian hijau. "tolong tunggu diluar. Percayakan kami untuk menjaga istri dan anak anda tuan."

Melihat pintu itu tertutup rapat, Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas berat berdiri memandang pintu dengan lampu yang telah menyala diatasnya.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam yang menegangkan, ditemani umma, appa dan juga Victoria. Lampu itu telah padam setelah beberapa jam berlalu. Kemudian, terbuka dengan beberapa orang dengan pakaian hijau dan masker yang menutup hidung sedang mendorong ranjang dimana istrinya tidur nyenyak diatasnya.

"uisangmin, istri dan anakku baik-baik saja kan?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan cemas, dan dokter itu membalas dengan anggukan pasti. "ya, nyonya Sungmin baik-baik saja dan anak-anak kalian sehat dan terlihat cantik dan tampan seperti kalian berdua." Jawab dokter itu dengan rautan bahagia.

"anak kami kembar?" anggukan kecil dokter itu semakin membuat hati Kyuhyun merasa bahagia. Oh, Tuhan terimakasih telah memberikan kebahagian yang sungguh berharga ini.

"umma, appa. Kalian dengarkan? Anak kami kembar."

.

.

Raut bahagia itu sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi, ketika dua orang suster membawa masuk box bayi berisikan anak-anak mereka. Jahitan diperut Sungmin akibat dari sesar yang memang harus dilakukan masih basah dan itu sebabnya Sungmin harus tinggal di rumah sakit ini lebih lama lagi.

Kyuhyun yang sedang menemaninya saat itu, langsung berjalan menghampiri anak-anak mereka untuk segera dibawa mendekat kearah ranjang Sungmin. "kau ingin menggendong yang mana sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Karena tidak ingin memilih salah satu akhirnya Sungmin berkata, "aku ingin keduanya. Hu! Kemari malaikat-malaikatku yang cantik dan tampan."

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun memberikan satu-persatu anak mereka kedalam gendongan Sungmin. Raut bahagia keduanya terpancar begitu jelas. "apa kau sudah memikirkan nama yang bagus untuk anak-anak kita, Ming?"

"Kris dan Kyungsoo. Anak laki-laki kita bernama Kris Cho dan perempuan bernama Cho Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

Rumah yang tadinya hanya ditinggali mereka berdua. Sekarang menjadi bertambah ramai dengan kehadiran Kris dan juga Kyungsoo. Hubungan Sungmin dan nyonya Cho sudah semakin baik dari hari sejak dimana saat itu Sungmin menyelamatkan nyonya Cho dari tabrak lari yang didalangi oleh Seohyun. Beberapa hari yang lalu Victoria juga datang menjenguknya dirumah dengan ditemani lelaki tampan, tinggi dan memiliki senyum ceria bernama Nickhun.

Saat ini, Sungmin sedang sendirian mengganti pakaian Kris dan Kyungsoo. Pagi-pagi begini memang waktu yang sangat cocok untuk menjemur anak-anak manisnya. "lihat, kalian terlihat tampan dan cantik. Ayo, sekarang umma akan menjemur kalian diluar. Matahari pasti senang melihat kalian." ucap Sungmin pada kedua anaknya lalu menggendongnya kehalaman belakang.

Meletakkan Kris dan Kyungsoo diatas karpet yang telah digelar diatas rumput Sungmin meletakkan anak-anaknya secara hati-hati. Membacakan dongeng dari buku cerita sambil mengelus-elus rambut halus Kris dan Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

Ketika sedang asyik membacakan Kris dan Kyungsoo dongeng, sebuah bayangan yang menghalangi bukunya membuat Sungmin menoleh keatas dan melihat wajah Kyuhyun disana. "Kyunnie? bukannya kau harus kekantor? Kenapa kembali kesini?" Kyuhyun langsung jongkok didekat Sungmin lalu menyodorkan serangkaian bunga mawar merah yang sangat indah.

"untuk apa ini?"

"ambil saja."

"kau kira kita masih pacaran? Kita ini sudah menikah, bahkan sudah memiliki Kris dan Kyungsoo." Bibir Kyuhyun langsung membungkam ucapan Sungmin dan langsung disambut oleh Sungmin dengan senang hati. Ciuman yang panjang dan terus disaksikan kedua anak mereka dengan tatapan polosnya. Ciuman itu terhenti ketika Sungmin telah berbaring ditempat semua dengan Kyuhyun telah berada diatasnya.

"jangan lakukan ini Kyunnie. Kau ingin Kyungsoo dan Kris melihatnya?"

"tentu saja tidak. Sungmin, apa kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?"

"kita ini sudah menikah. Bagaimana bisa menjadi kekasih lagi?"

"bisa saja. Kita kan belum pernah mengalami masa pacaran. Kau ingin menerimakukan?"

"ya, mungkin saja. Jika kau ingin memberiku tiap hari bunga seperti tadi. Aku akan menerimamu menjadi kekasihku yang pertama. Tapi, sayangnya aku telah memiliki suami dan kedua anak yang sangat manis. Kau ingin meminta izin pada suamiku?"

"tentu akan kulakukan, apapun untukmu. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Hingga detik ini dan seterusnya." Selanjutnya bibir itu membari berpanggut mesra dengan lidah yang beradu dan saliva yang saling bertukar. Ciuman itu kembali terhenti karena ulah Sungmin.

"aku juga mencintaimu Kyuhyun. Sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu, Suamiku sangat galak dan berwajah jelek lho."

"yaakk…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Lady Prim

.

.

07 Juni 2013

.

.

Hello dan maaf

Kembali comeback setelah beberapa urusan telah terselesaikan dan akhirnya membawa akhir dari FF ini. jika kurang memuaskan, semoga epilog nanti dapat menutupi kekecewaan kalian. maaf juga bahasa yang berantakan dan chapter yang pendek :"(

Dan untuk Kezia: aku udah hampir putih abu-abu :).

Untuk reviewer terima kasih banyak udah menemani dan mendukung saya untuk terus melanjutkan FF biasa ini. *deepbow

Ayo, temenan sama aku. Gampang, buka line: aisyahprima

Jangan malu, aku hanya ingin bergaul lebih luas koq.

BIG THANKS TO

(reviewer part 14)

Minhyunni1318, nova137(5x), teukiangle, ahnsunghyo, ZaAra eviLKyu, Park Ha Mi, Sunnie1307, Maximuelf, Ri Yong Kim, Minhyunni1318, olive1315, percfvKYU, NR, dming, ChoFanni, SnowDream, abilhikmah, hae-yha, Alie1098, guest, nahanakyu, Erry Kyumin, namikaze kushina, tarry24792, kyu88, KyoKM26, cywelf, Amelia jillbely, alifia Retno S, aeyraa kms, aidafuwafuwa, kyumin, MinnieGalz, adekyumin joyer, nurmakyuminelf, BluePink ElfEXOtic, Natsume Yuka, ZahHyuKyuMinnieELF, I am ELF and JOY, yeuri, Chikyumin, Sunny, parkhyun, Lee Sunmi, park hyo ri KMS, punyuk monkey, Margareth Pumpkins, coffiewie137, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Lee Minry, Guest, Sung Hye Ah, Sung hye Ah, nurganeffi, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, adindapranatha, Namecho minlia, Namecho minlia, Kezia, , Amokyunnie, guest, Liu HeeHee, Ria, ChoKyunnie, hana ryeong9, KimShippo, Jung je SparkELF, KyuMin48, kimteechul, Dminiekyunnie, keykyu, AryaCho, wonnie, chacha, chacha, Be my kyumin shipper, arisitae, Qhia503, teukiteuk, Kimshippo, dirakyu, guest, octaviaLSTR.

.

.

~See You Next Epilog~


End file.
